Historias de Hunter x Hunter: Gone Gon
by Jinzo Spoon
Summary: En este What If, el principal cambio que verás es que Gon, el protagonista del Hunter x Hunter original, no existe, por lo que nunca forma parte de la historia, y esto impactará tremendamente en los hechos ocurridos. La cuestión que me interesa contar aquí es ¿Qué pasaría en un mundo de Hunter x Hunter en donde Gon no existe?
1. Ausencia (Mito)

Ya era hora. El sol estaba en la mitad del cielo y comenzaba su lento descenso. Su luz se reflejaba en el marco de la fotografía que Mito sostenía, y que miraba atentamente.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?", pensó con melancolía. Su esposo la miraba con su apenas leve sonrisa. La fotografía había captado el momento en que se casaron.

Dejó el marco a un lado, se puso de pie y dirigió su vista hacia el patio.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Recorrió todo el patio con sus ojos, pero él ya no estaba. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, dejándola al borde del pánico.

—¡Giiiiiing! —gritó hasta quedar sin aliento mientras corría hacia fuera. Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta, pero ésta no vino. Su corazón se agitó aún más. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, y volvió a gritar, con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Giiiiiiiiiing!

Esperó otra vez, y nada. Su angustia estaba creciendo, pero sintió un tirón en la falda, seguido de una voz familiar que la hizo girarse.

—¿Mamá? —el pequeño Ging la miraba con sus grandes ojos negros, y Mito sintió cómo se humedecían los suyos.

Lo veía todos los días, pero todavía no terminaba de asimilar que tenía un hijo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía ese tipo distinto de amor, uno incondicional, profundo y eterno, que sólo las madres sienten hacia sus hijos. Tener eso la hacía feliz, pero a veces hacía que se preocupara en exceso.

—¿¡Dónde estabas!? —preguntó enojada.

—Con la Abuela —dijo el niño con la boca abierta en un semicírculo, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos.

A pesar de tener apenas dos años, Ging ya hablaba con claridad y entendía casi todo lo que se le decía. El doctor del pueblo dijo que tal vez en el futuro sería un genio superdotado. Desde un inicio mostró signos de un crecimiento acelerado: A los 6 meses dijo sus primeras palabras y poco después empezó a caminar. Al año de vida ya podía decir frases cortas. Y a los 2 ya hablaba mejor que muchos niños con el doble de su edad y estaba aprendiendo a leer. Mito sentía que su hijo se le arrancaba, siempre, aún cuando rara vez lo perdía de vista. El niño vivía a una velocidad que la hacía estar siempre de puntillas, atenta a qué podría hacer esta vez.

La abuela hacía su trabajo más difícil, ya que, a diferencia de Mito, ella dejaba al niño hacer lo que se le antojara.

—No te vi entrar —dijo Mito.

"¿Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos?"

—Ven —continuó—, tienes que arreglarte, Papá está por llegar y debemos ir a recibirlo. —Tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo llevó hacia dentro.

Dentro estaba su abuela, preparándoles algo para comer. Una mujer de edad avanzada, pero aún fuerte, que había sobrevivido a todo: La muerte de su esposo, hace ya tantos años; la de su hijo menor y su esposa, que eran los padres de Mito, y la desaparición de su hijo mayor. Prácticamente, crió ella sola a sus cuatro descendientes. Y, ahora, ayudaba a criar su pequeño bisnieto.

—Mito —dijo la Abuela, sin dejar de poner atención a lo que hacía—. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Ging es obediente, sabe que no tiene que salir lejos sin tu permiso ¿Verdad, hijo? —La Abuela se giró un momento para mirar al niño, con una gran sonrisa.

"Ha pasado por tanto y sin embargo sigue sonriendo... Tal vez tiene razón."

—Síp. —El niño la miró, tratando de imitar la sonrisa de la Abuela, pero se veía como si alguien le estuviera estirando las comisuras de los labios.

—Lo sé, pero, Abuela…

—¿Dime, hija?

—No, nada.

"No quiero haga lo mismo que _el otro_ Ging."

La Abuela la miró como sabiendo que ocultaba algo, pero no quiso preguntar más.

—Él debe estar por llegar, ¿verdad? —dijo la anciana.

—Sí, el barco llega a las 2.

La abuela miró el viejo reloj de madera que había colgado en la pared.

—Entonces ya deben estar saliendo.

—Sí. sí, ya vamos —se giró hacia su hijo—. Ging, ven, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa.

—¿Puedo llevar a Dany?

—No.

Pasaron los minutos. Mito salió de su hogar con el pequeño Ging de la mano, vestido con una jardinera celeste, una camiseta verde claro y un gorrito con visera. Faltaba media hora para el gran reencuentro.

—¿Crees que Papá me reconozca mamá?

—No lo sé, hijo, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

El pequeño hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—¡Es broma, broma! —Mito le dio unas palmaditas a su hijo en la cabeza. El niño la miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me tomas en brazos?

—No no no, pesas mucho, Mamá ya no puede cargarte como antes —pausó para dar un respiro y calmarse, sintió que eso último lo había dicho con algo de enojo—. Pero estoy segura que Papá va a querer cargarte todo el camino de vuelta —trató de sonreír.

—Está bien —dijo el niño. Miró hacia la orilla del camino y vio una rama. Se acercó a ella de unos pasitos y la tomó. La empezó a batir como si fuera una espada.

Siguieron por el camino hasta llegar al pueblo. Allí estaban los pocos vecinos que habitaban la isla. Todos se conocían unos a otros, y la mayoría eran familia lejana. Aunque Mito no era cercana con nadie. Cuando era niña había aún menos personas, y no había niños de su edad. Mito pasó la mayor parte de su infancia sola, sólo con ella y su imaginación. Recién en la adolescencia comenzó a conocer más personas. Algunos hombres empezaron a prestarle atención luego de que creciera su cuerpo, la mayoría demasiado mayores como para captar su interés, pero unos cuantos lograron cautivar su alma indomable.

—¡Mito! —un hombre grande, de barba negra y frondosa le habló mientras pasaba.

—Ho… hola —Mito trató de ser cortés. El hombre dejó unas cajas que estaba cargando en el suelo y se acercó, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Mito se encogió en disgusto.

—Tanto tiempo que no te veía —el hombre la miraba con una gran sonrisa, tan ancha como su barbilla llena de pelos. De pronto miró hacia abajo—. ¿Y este pequeñín quién es?

—Mi hijo. Ahm, Ging, saluda al tío Darbon.

—Hola… —Ging se apegó a la falda de su madre.

—¡Pero qué cosa más adorable! Tiene tus ojos.

"Si sé, ahora piérdete."

—Gracias —le respondió Mito, cortante—. Bueno, fue un agrado verte, ahora tenemos que hacer algo, si nos disculpas…

—Sí, sí, claro. Mándale mis saludos a la abuela.

"No le diré un carajo."

—Adiós.

Siguieron su camino a través de las calles.

—¿Mami quién era él?

—Un viejo conocido —la imagen de Darbon empujándola cruzó su cabeza. Mito estaba llorando en el suelo.

El barco ya se veía en la distancia. El pequeño Ging corrió hacia el puerto apenas lo vio.

—¡Oye, espera!

Mito salió corriendo tras su hijo. De repente chocó con alguien y se tropezó. La persona la ayudó a pararse.

—¿Estás bien, Mito?

—Sí. Gracias, Doña Yuga.

Era Yuga, la clarividente del pueblo.

—Parece que se te escapó alguien —la anciana era siempre ambigua y críptica en su lenguaje. Todos en el pueblo le temían, pero Mito no creía en esas cosas.

—Sí —Mito trataba de buscar a su hijo con la mirada.

—Es una real pena no tener cerca a quiénes uno más ama. Pero tranquila hija, no será así por siempre.

—¿A qué se refiere?

La anciana la tomó de la mano y la miró directo a los ojos.

—No los escuches. Cuando llegue el tiempo, haz lo que tienes que hacer. No estás atada por cadenas. Es sólo una ilusión. Vuela, hija mía. Vuela.

—Bien… —Mito no entendió, pero le agradeció de todas formas y siguió su camino.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar al puerto vio a un hombre de espaldas, con un niño en sus brazos, saludando a unas personas en el barco. Su pelo largo marrón se ondeaba con el viento. Sintió unas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

—Kite…

Su esposo se giró, y la pareja conectó sus miradas después de varios meses de estar alejados. Mito corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo y beso de bienvenida.

El camino a casa fue más incómodo y silencioso, Kite parecía feliz por reencontrarse con su familia, pero a Mito la inundaba un extraño sentimiento de pena. En sus brazos cargaba a Ging, a quien Kite había nombrado en honor a su maestro. El Ging original había decidido nunca volver a su hogar en Isla Ballena; Mito, su prima, lo odiaba por esa razón. En un comienzo no quería llamar a su hijo así, pero finalmente aceptó para hacer feliz a la Abuela.

—¿Cómo es Kakin, Papá? —los dos grandes ojos negros de su hijo observaban a Kite con curiosidad.

—Es… parecido a acá, solo que mucho más… grande —Kite miraba a su hijo, como impresionado por su tamaño.

—¿Hay zorro-osos allá también?

—No, no hay, pero está lleno de otros animales increíbles. Mira. —Sacó su cámara digital de uno de sus bolsillos—. Como estos.

—¡Woooh! —los ojos de Ging se iluminaron como si hubiera visto una pila de diamantes—. ¡Parecen divertidos! ¡Quiero ir para allá!

—Cuando seas mayor te llevaré de paseo, ¿trato?

—Trato. —La sonrisa de Ging le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Caminaron un poco más. En la mitad del trayecto había un gran árbol que se distinguía de los demás por su tamaño y porque no tenía hojas. Al verlo, una sensación de nostalgia invadió el cuerpo de Mito.

Miró a su esposo para ver si él también lo había notado, pero él parecía más interesado en su hijo, lo que la molestó un poco.

Ging seguía hablando sin parar de las cosas que hacía cuando iban de paseo al bosque.

—…entonces salió un patito, y la abuela dijo algo como "Ya tenemos cena" —comentó riendo. Kite trató de seguir la conversación.

—Tu madre me contó que estabas aprendiendo a leer.

—Síp.

—¿Qué libros has leído?

—Ahmm —se llevó una mano a la boca— ¡" _El zorro-oso pescador_ ", " _Viaje al nuevo mundo_ " y toda la saga de " _Las aventuras del Cazador Marrón_ "!

—¿ _Viaje al Nuevo Mundo_? —Kite miró a Mito— ¿Y tu mamá lo sabe?

—Nop.

"Claro que lo sé, tú y la Abuela no pueden ocultarme nada."

—Bueno, ahora lo sabe —comentó Kite riendo.

"Hay algo que quiero." —Mito recordó a su primo y lo que dijo justo antes de irse.

—Es el libro favorito de tu tío ¿Sabías? —siguió Kite.

—No hablemos de eso —Mito interrumpió de la nada. Kite la miró extrañado.

"No va a pasar. No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo, nunca."

—Está bien… ¿Pasa algo querida?

Mito lo miró en silencio.

—Nada.

Ya estaban por llegar. El sol del atardecer iluminaba su casa con sus rayos anaranjados, haciéndola parecer un santuario dorado.

—Este lugar tiene la mejor vista de todo el mundo; no lo cambiaría por nada —Kite le comentó a su esposa mientras abría el portón—. Quien sea que haya decidido construir esta casa aquí, tenía muy buen gusto.

—No lo sé. La abuela tampoco era de por aquí originalmente. Una vez me dijo que cuando se mudaron la casa ya estaba y pertenecía a la familia del Abuelo. Parece que los Freecss llevamos muchos años viviendo aquí.

—Vaya. Sí que es antigua.

Los tres entraron a la casa. La Abuela estaba terminando de preparar la cena. En el comedor había un mueble cercano a la mesa, sobre el cual estaba la fotografía que Mito había estado observando unas horas antes. En esa época Ging ya había nacido, y Mito lo cargaba en sus brazos.

—Kite, hijo, ven aquí a saludar a la abuela. —Kite se acercó y la abuela le dio un débil abrazo.

—¿Cómo está mi nieto? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—B-bien. Sólo hablamos una vez, por teléfono. Él me llamó, para el cumpleaños de Ging. Me preguntó cómo estaban.

—¿Y no es capaz de llamar acá el muy mal nacido? —comentó Mito, furiosa.

—Mito. No hables de esa forma frente al niño. —La dulce voz de la abuela sonó tan cortante como mil cuchillos. Mito se sintió obligada a cerrar la boca.

—En verdad me alegro que esté bien... —continuó la anciana, esta vez con su tono normal de voz.

Después de eso cenaron. Mito continuó en silencio, hundida en su tristeza. Ging llenó a su padre con preguntas, algunas de las cuales Kite no sabía cómo responder. La abuela lo informó de todas las cosas importantes que habían pasado en la Isla durante su ausencia.

Llegó la noche, y con ella la hora de enfrentar por fin lo que había estado evitando todo el día.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones, pero Mito tenía algo que hacer antes de irse a dormir.

—Voy a hacer dormir al niño —le dijo a su esposo.

—Sí, te espero en la habitación —él la miró, un poco más sombrío de lo usual.

Mito fue a la habitación de su hijo, que estaba sentado, abrazado de su gran zorro-oso de peluche, "Dany".

Ging tenía problemas para dormir solo. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir con ella, así que para su cumpleaños Mito le hizo ese peluche de regalo, y el niño no se despegaba de él desde entonces.

—Mami, ¿estás enojada?

—No, hijo, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por lo del libro. La abuela me dijo que no te dijera, pero se me olvidó.

—Nah, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Sólo es un libro, lo ibas a leer tarde o temprano.

—Bueno —el niño pausó para bostezar—. ¿Me cantas una canción?

—Claro.

 _Mari la sirena en el pozo está_

 _Espera a su príncipe Garlan Harlan_

 _Mari y el príncipe amantes son_

 _Pero su gente nunca lo permitió._

 _Ay ay llora Marita en soledad_

 _Ay ay llora Mari a su amado Garlan_

 _Ay ay espera Mari lo que él prometió_

 _Ay ay piensa Mari Garlan le mintió._

Mito miró a su hijo y el niño estaba ya con los ojos cerrados.

"Buenas noches, Ging."

Cuando Mito llegó a su cuarto Kite estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana. Al escucharla entrar se giró para verla. En su torso desnudo lucía varias cicatrices de sus años de peleas y entrenamientos, pero había dos en particular que se las había hecho la propia Mito.

"Directo en el corazón."

—¿Ya está durmiendo? —le preguntó Kite, mirándola directamente. La luz nocturna dibujaba una silueta blanca alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

—Sí.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Mito seguía parada en la puerta. Kite comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora... lo que te pasa? —Kite se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas.

—Creo… —comenzó Mito—. Creo que ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma.

Kite se puso más serio de lo normal.

—¿Quieres...? —algo pareció dejarlo sin aire y no pudo pronunciar la palabra, pero Mito sabía lo que iba a decir.

—No, no; no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No es obvio? Quiero…—Se detuvo unos segundos, mirándolo con los párpados bien abiertos. Tenía que contenerse para no estallar en llanto. Apartó su mirada hacia el piso—. Quiero… tenerte aquí, conmigo.

—Lo entiendo, pero…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió con un grito apagado—. No quiero escuchar tus excusas. ¿Sabes lo que es estar…? —Un sollozo de dolor le quitó el aliento.

—Sí —Kite dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza—. Lo sé.

Mito sintió como se le derretía el corazón. Odiaba cuando Kite ponía esa cara. No podía enojarse con él. De repente sintió culpa por haberle dicho eso.

—No me refería a…

—Tranquila. Los tengo a ustedes ahora, pero te entiendo. Esta vez me quedaré más tiempo —intentó sonreír. Mito se acercó a abrazarlo, y los dos se entrelazaron con ternura.

De pronto Mito era más joven. Kite llevaba cerca de dos semanas viviendo en su casa. Ella lo había encontrado malherido después de un accidente, y junto a su abuela lo habían cuidado todo ese tiempo.

Mito tenía un plan. Había estado practicando con la espada de Kite a escondidas, mientras él estaba con la abuela, conversando por horas y horas sobre quién sabe qué. Hoy lo iba a retar a un combate, y si ella ganaba, tendría que contarle su secreto, la razón detrás de lo que dijo cuando se conocieron: "Encontré lo que estaba buscando". Desde que pasó eso, Mito no paraba de pensar en eso. Cuestión que irritaba hasta su novio de ese entonces, Darbon, porque hablaba siempre de Kite.

La habitación estaba vacía, cómo todos los días a esa hora, y la espada estaba colgada en la pared, como siempre. Mito se acercó, tomó la espada por el mango, y admiró unos segundos su filo. La volteó, y miró otra vez.

"En verdad es bonita."

De pronto una figura se acercó velozmente por detrás y la tomó del cuello, ella se giró empuñando la espada en un ataque, por alguna razón entró en pánico. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Kite sostenía el filo de la espada, con su mano desnuda, y que la punta estaba atravesándole el pecho.

—¡Kite! —exclamó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba—. ¡S-suéltala!

—Sabía que eras tú —tiró la espada a un lado, manchando de sangre el piso—. Pero no quería creerlo —la miraba con sus ojos de muerto, más serios que nunca.

Mito nunca pensó que podría sentir miedo de alguien como él. Comenzó a llorar.

—Kite, yo, no quería…

—Tranquila, esto no es nada —su expresión cambió, mostrando preocupación, y luego una sonrisa nerviosa—. Fue mi culpa, quise hacerte una broma acercándome de sorpresa para quitártela, pero creo que mis habilidades se han reducido… drásticamente.

—Yo… traeré algo para curarte, espérame —Mito salió con apuro de la habitación.

"Esta vez lo llevé demasiado lejos. Idiota. Soy una maldita idiota." —No era la primera vez que intentaba algo así. Ya había intentado sacarle la verdad de muchas formas, todas sin éxito.

Después de curarlo, la abuela regañó a Mito, y le hizo jurar que nunca más haría algo así. Mito se arrodilló frente a Kite, que sólo se reía pidiéndoles que por favor no se preocuparan tanto. Mito no entendía cómo podía estar tan calmado después de casi haber muerto.

"Si no la hubiera parado, esa espada le habría atravesado el corazón. Es una suerte que solo fuera una herida superficial."

Al otro día, su novio, Darbon, la fue a buscar al trabajo. Habían tenido problemas durante todo el último mes. Mito a veces se olvidaba que existía. No era la primera vez que tenían problemas, unos meses antes Darbon la había engañado con una pescadora llamada Tauken, pero Mito ya lo había perdonado. No entendía por qué, de repente se volvía acordar de eso. Cuando no pensaba en Kite, lloraba pensando en su novio, y extrañándolo, pero cuando lo veía parecía no querer tenerlo cerca. Finalmente, luego de varios días de aguantar, él la enfrentó.

—Es el lisiado que tienes en la casa ¿verdad? —le preguntó irritado.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Con quien me estás engañando.

—¿Perdón? —Mito lo miró enojada—. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la desentendida, cariño. Conozco a las mujeres, y cuando comienzan a distanciarse y ponerse así es porque alguien más les está revolviendo las tripas —La miró desde arriba, como un padre regañando a su hija.

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…

—A mí no me engañas —le tocó el cuello con un dedo—. Esto ¿te lo hizo él?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

—Una mancha roja, eso tienes ¿Ahora te acuerdas?

—No… ¡Eso fue porque…

—A ver, dime.

—Me metí a su cuarto y tomé su espada y…

—¿Tomaste su espada? —La miró con ira—. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te agarró del cuello mientras le tomabas la espada?

—Sí, eso. Digo. No. No es lo que te imaginas.

Él la empujó. Mito cayó sentada al suelo y vio como Darbon se iba dando pasos furiosos.

"No…"

—¡Vuelve, es un malentendido! —le gritó, mientras se paraba como podía—. Vuelve… —terminó, aterrizando con las rodillas en el suelo. Mientras lloraba recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, todas las veces que él la había sostenido entre sus brazos, su primer beso, cuando paseaban juntos tomados de la mano y lo feliz que eso la hacía. La cantidad de recuerdos y emociones hacían que le doliera la cabeza, y sus lágrimas salían casi hirviendo de sus ojos. De repente sintió un asco enorme hacia sí misma, y una arcada hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Apoyó sus brazos en la tierra, y devolvió todo lo que había comido ese día. Se sentía una niña idiota e inmadura, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado todo eso, y se odiaba por esa razón. También se sentía inútil; la pena, el miedo y los temblores la tenían paralizada en el suelo. Le hubiera gustado que Darbon se devolviera y la ayudara a levantarse, y quizás era eso lo que estaba esperando, pero su querido novio nunca llegó, y Mito se tuvo que levantar sola, cuando pasaron los temblores, y devolverse llorando hasta su casa. Lo peor es que en el camino no se encontró a nadie, ningún conocido que pudiera sentir compasión por ella. Lo único que pareció acogerla unos segundos, fue un gran árbol sin hojas que había en el camino. Al mirarlo siempre sentía una extraña paz y seguridad, como si alguien que conocía lo hubiera plantado ahí hace cientos de años.

Al llegar a casa, la Abuela la vio y pensó que había tenido un accidente, por lo mal que se veía, y la cobijó y animó como pudo. Mito quería seguir llorando, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas; sus ojos rojos le ardían. Tenía fiebre, y la Abuela pensaba que tal vez se había contagiado de gripe. Kite salió de su cuarto, y al verla perdió su seriedad por unos segundos. Lo último que observó fue el rostro preocupado de Kite desvaneciéndose ante un fondo negro.

De repente era niña otra vez, y un niño un poco más grande la acompañaba. "Mira, te traje un regalo", le dijo él, que tenía por rostro sólo una sombra. Mito estiró su mano para recibirlo, y el niño le soltó encima lo que parecía ser una semilla. La semilla se introdujo en su palma, y comenzó a crecer, hasta formar una hermosa flor roja, con diecinueve pétalos gruesos que parecían estar hechos de piel. El niño se volteó. "Hay algo que quiero", le dijo, y del cielo cayó una escalera, que llevaba a un barco que estaba volando. El niño sin rostro subió y subió hasta desaparecer. "¡Espera!" le gritaba ella, "¡Espera, no me dejes sola, espera…!". Trató de subir la escalera, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, y cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras veía la nave partir a través del cielo nocturno. "No puedes irte", le dijeron unas voces. "No puedes", eran cientos de personas, todas muertas, caminando hacia ella. La escalera desapareció, y en su lugar surgió un gran árbol sin hojas. Sus ramas se retorcían hasta el cielo infinito. Mito trató de levantarse, pero no podía, alguien estaba sentado en su vientre. Era un niño gordo, gigante y deforme, que apenas la dejaba respirar. "No puedes", seguían repitiendo las voces. "¡Mito, despierta!", decía alguien. El niño gordo comenzó a gritar, llorando. "¡Despierta!", seguía diciendo esa voz. El alarido se hizo tan fuerte que Mito sentía que sus oídos iban a explotar. Y al despertar era ella la que estaba gritando, en su cuarto, con Kite a su lado tratando de despertarla. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, y llorar apretada contra su pecho.

—La Abuela viene en camino, tranquila. Fue a buscar al doctor —le dijo mientras le acariciaba torpemente la espalda con su mano vendada. En ese momento no parecía tan lejano como siempre, y Mito se sentía segura junto a él. Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón, que sonaba como si fuera un bombo.

Después de una hora llegó el doctor, quien la atendió y la hizo sentir mejor con unas hierbas medicinales.

Al otro día se despertó con una mala noticia. Darbon se había ido de la isla. La abuela le contó, y dijo que lo habían visto con Tauken, otra vez. Mito sintió pena, y quiso llorar, pero ya no valía la pena.

"No fue un malentendido —comprendió—, él me iba a dejar de todos modos."

Empezó a recordar otra vez, pero la imagen de Kite en su cabeza la detenía. Aún sentía la calidez de su pecho en la mejilla, y su corazón haciendo _Bobom, bobom, bobom,_ en su oído. La hacía sentir viva.

Pero esa tarde no lo vio. La Abuela le dijo que Kite ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, y que había decidido salir a cazar algo.

Cuando llegó la noche, apareció en su cuarto. Y Mito sintió esta vez su propio corazón palpitando, y una emoción inmensa de verlo. Solo tenerlo cerca la hacía sentir mejor. Comieron juntos, y después se fue a dormir.

Pasaron unos días más, y Mito ya se sentía algo mejor. Kite ya caminaba perfectamente. El doctor estaba impresionado, no podía creer que se hubiera curado de todas esas fracturas tan rápido, pero él le dijo que no era la gran cosa, que las personas de su profesión se solían curar de sus heridas más pronto.

"¿Su profesión? —Mito nunca había pensado en eso—, ¡Tal vez su secreto tenga que ver con eso!"

Y entonces, llegada la tarde, lo anunció:

—Señoras. Les debo la vida —las miró a las dos—. Abuela, Mito, mañana me marcho.

El corazón de Mito empezó a retumbar al oír esas palabras.

"No..."

—Ya estaba bueno, si no te ibas la otra semana, yo te iba a echar—dijo la Abuela, que empezó a reír junto a Kite luego de eso.

"No, no puedes...", pensó, pero no pudo decirlo.

Kite no era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba. O eso creía. Todos sus novios habían sido similares: Hombres grandes, con carácter fuerte y carismáticos. Mito se había enamorado de unos cuantos así. En la isla abundaban, pero no entre los pobladores, sino en el puerto. "Los hombres del mar", como les decía ella, llegaban constantemente en sus barcos, y la asechaban todo el tiempo. Ella solía quedarse con el más guapo, que generalmente era también el más fuerte. "Dios no es justo repartiendo esos atributos", decía la Abuela. Kite era delgado, con ojos de muerto, serio y con nada de carisma. Además, a ella le gustaban mayores, y él tenía casi su misma edad. Lo único raro que sentía por él era una extraña familiaridad que no se podía explicar.

"¿Por qué entonces? —se preguntaba— ¿Por qué siento este miedo de perderlo?"

En la tarde le dijo que fueran de paseo al rio. Para salir con él aunque sea una vez antes de que se fuera. Estando allí, le pidió que le enseñara a pescar. Por supuesto, Mito ya sabía, pero quería una excusa para tenerlo cerca. Él le explicó con mucha paciencia, paso a paso, cómo se hacía, y ella no paraba de mirarlo directo a los ojos, como navegando entre esos ojos oscuros. Kite perdía el aliento mientras explicaba, y trataba de no mirarla, aunque lo hacía de vez en cuando. En medio de la explicación, Kite se detuvo.

—Creo que no me estás prestando atención… ¿Te pasa algo?

—No… sí te pongo atención.

—¿Qué fue lo último que dije?

—No tengo idea —Mito no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Ves? No me pones nada de… —Mito lo interrumpió con un sorpresivo abrazo—. ¿Y eso… a qué viene?

—Kite, quiero... decirte algo. Tú me gustas.

—¿Qué? —Su cuerpo estaba temblando—. ¡Pero si tienes novio! ¿De qué hablas?

—No tengo, se fue, tú mismo lo escuchaste.

—Sí, se fue, hace como tres días. No lo he olvidado. ¿Tú sí?

—Me rompes el corazón…

—No, tú estás comportándote extraña… —Se detuvo unos segundos—. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres saber por qué dije eso cuando me desperté ese día?

—Sí.

Kite se paró, muy ofendido.

—No puedo creer que inventaras esto sólo para sacarme esa información, Mito, esta vez caíste bajo. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

—¡No, no es por eso…!

"¿Por qué actúas así? Estaba segura de que me amabas…"

—Vamos, se está haciendo tarde —le dijo, volteándose.

"¿Tal vez estuve equivocada todo este tiempo?"

Se devolvieron juntos a casa, en silencio. Mito se sentía mal, porque pensaba que tal vez Kite tenía razón. Era imposible que hubiera olvidado a Darbon tan rápido. Pero de verdad sentía que Kite ahora le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Kite se despidió de ella y la abuela. Mito se ofreció para acompañarlo. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, apareció a su derecha ese árbol que le causaba tanta paz y nostalgia, y Mito, en un arranque de impulsividad, le dijo que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo Kite, que la miraba con preocupación.

—Es que... —mientras decía esto su cuerpo temblaba— Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Fue inapropiado.

—Aahh, eso. Sí, lo fue. De mi parte también. Creo que fui demasiado duro contigo, discúlpame.

Los dos se miraban, parados al lado del árbol.

—Sabes… —Mito rompió el hielo—, recordé algo. Este árbol, era el escondite favorito de mi primo —El recuerdo que le causaba nostalgia de pronto se desbloqueó.

—¿Primo…? —Kite parecía extrañamente interesado.

—Sí, ah, nunca te hablé de él, vivía aquí con nosotros, hasta que se fue.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? —Mito estaba extrañada. La respuesta surgió en su cabeza inmediatamente.

—La Abuela —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Así que conversaron de eso —añadió Mito.

—Sí, bueno, y otras cosas. Mito —la miró serio—. ¿Quieres saber por qué dije eso? Tranquila, esta vez no me enojaré.

—Sí, cuéntame —su voz apenas salía. Miraron al árbol, que parecía llamarlos—. Ven, acá —le dijo.

Los dos asomaron su cabeza detrás del árbol, apartaron un poco de maleza, y vieron un sendero que estaba allí, oculto. Caminaron por unos segundos, y llegaron a un claro rodeado de árboles.

—Sentémonos aquí un rato —Mito le indicó, y así hicieron.

—Verás... —comenzó Kite—, la verdad es que hay cosas que no sabes de mí —se detuvo unos segundos—. Soy un cazador —al decir esto la miró directamente con sus ojos muertos.

Mito pensaba que no podía estar más nerviosa, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. "Quiero ser un cazador", el rostro de Ging apareció en su cabeza diciendo eso. "¡Ging!" Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, y de pronto todo cobró sentido.

—Ging. Conoces a Ging —cuando dijo esto, vio cómo los ojos de Kite se abrían de par en par.

—¿Ya... sabías? —dijo, tratando de parecer calmado.

—No. Pero lo deduje.

"Ahora lo entiendo. Porqué sentía esta extraña familiaridad con él."

—Vaya... bueno, ya lo sabes. Pero hay algo más, no solo lo conozco, Ging es...

—Tu maestro. ¿Verdad? Sí, ahora lo veo con claridad —lo miraba con pasión, perdida entre sus ojos negros.

—¿Cómo? —Kite estaba muy impresionado.

—Tus gestos. Tu forma de hablar. Sabía que me eran familiares —Mito se acercó un poco—. Seguramente pasaron mucho tiempo juntos —acercó su mano y tomó suavemente un mechón de su cabello—, pero no son completamente iguales.

"Tiene algo que me gusta después de todo. Este cabello tan largo."

—Eres impresionante —al decir esto Kite perdió la expresión de sorpresa, y se puso serio otra vez. Con esos ojos muertos, que ahora tanto le gustaban.

—Gracias…

Hubo un largo silencio, y ambos se miraban, con sus cuerpos casi tocándose.

—¿Y qué era lo que buscabas? —inquirió Mito.

—Cierto, ya lo olvidaba: Información. Ging me dio una última prueba para reconocerme como cazador, y esa es encontrarlo. La verdad es que… no lo veo desde hace como un año.

—Y la Abuela te dio una idea de dónde podría estar.

—Efectivamente. Aunque igual me tomará tiempo, creo que…

—¿Pero volverás? —Mito acariciaba el mechón de cabello que le había tomado—, después de que lo encuentres.

—Claro… —Sus rostros ya no podían estar más cerca, y sus cuerpos tampoco. Mito podía sentir los latidos de Kite, que la miraba con tristeza—. Mito, se hace tarde, debo...

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca y se acercó aún más.

—No puedes irte. Aún no me has pagado por la estadía.

Mito despertó con el corazón agitado. Fue un sueño muy real. El sol le iluminaba la cara, ya había amanecido hace unas horas, y Kite no estaba en la cama. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que estaba en el patio, jugando con su hijo.

Mito sabía que Kite no podía dejar su trabajo por ellos. Simplemente era el tipo de hombre que era, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que estaba lejos.

"Pero ya lo sabía cuando nos casamos. Mito Freecss, este es el hombre que escogiste para compartir el resto de tu vida", se recordó.

Esta vez Kite se quedó por un mes con ella y su hijo; y luego de eso partió una vez más, en su aventura como cazador.


	2. Tormenta (Kurapika)

Había pasado una semana desde que Kurapika partió en su viaje para pasar el Examen de Cazador y conseguir la preciada licencia. Llevaba casi tres días a bordo del _Kaijinmaru,_ una de muchas embarcaciones que por estas fechas tenían el oficio de acercar a los aspirantes hasta el lugar en que se llevaría a cabo el examen _._ Acababan de llegar a Isla Ballena, la última parada antes de seguir hasta Dolle. Kurapika estaba en la cubierta, tratando de comer mientras admiraba la vista del lugar.

"Una isla con forma de ballena. Eso no es algo que veas todos los días"

Aunque su forma era llamativa, Kurapika consideraba que el lugar parecía demasiado pequeño e insignificante como para que siquiera valiera la pena parar allí a buscar personas, lo más probable es que el Capitán haya tomado esta ruta por otra razón.

"Quizás tiene algo que ver con ese sujeto."

Entre todas las personas que tripulaban el barco había una que parecía distinta. Kurapika no sabría decir por qué, pero en su mirada podía sentir que tenía mucha más experiencia que todos los aspirantes juntos. Simplemente lo sentía. El sujeto se llamaba Kite. O eso había escuchado. Lo había visto conversando con el Capitán en un par de ocasiones. Kurapika sospechaba que los dos hombres eran amigos o que al menos se conocían desde antes. Kite incluso había tratado de establecer una conversación con él, pero Kurapika nunca había sido alguien de muchas palabras, y su respuesta cortante debió quitarle todas las ganas de seguir intentándolo. De hecho, en estos días Kurapika no había intercambiado palabras con nadie en el barco, salvo por él. Generalmente era así, las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte.

—¡¿Yo otra vez?! ¡Vamos! ¡Esta es la tercera vez seguida! —Unos hombres estaban apostando con cartas a unos metros de allí. La persona que gritaba era el menor de ellos.

—Las apuestas son apuestas.

—¡Demonios, esto no se vale! —el chico arrojó unas monedas contra el piso de la cubierta. Los demás hombres rieron.

"Detesto a ese tipo."

Kurapika había escuchado su nombre, se llamaba Leorio. Aparte de Kite, Leorio era quien más le había resaltado de todas las personas en el barco. Los demás tripulantes parecían ser tipos duros. Llevaban armas y ropas desaliñadas. Eran guerreros y bandidos, buscando la mejor vida que la licencia de cazador les podría entregar. Pero Leorio, él iba bien vestido, con un traje de negocios y una maleta, como si hubiera preparado para una entrevista de trabajo en vez de una competencia. Parecía más un vendedor de seguros o un timador que alguna clase de guerrero o deportista. Y tenía la labia de un timador también, no se callaba nunca, y si había algo que Kurapika detestaba, eran las personas que no sabían cuándo callarse.

—Sabemos que eres joven, pero no tienes por qué mentir —dijo uno de los hombres.

—¡Es verdad! —respondió Leorio.

—Sí, y Lupita Lefort fue mi ex novia. —Los hombres rieron.

—Bueno, no me crean, pero la conocí —parecía irritado porque no le creyeran—, en ese tiempo todavía no era tan famosa.

—Como sea —dijo un viejo del grupo—, Rora Bem no es la gran cosa. No has conocido ninguna mujer hasta que no llegas a Begerossé. Todas las chicas allá miden casi dos metros, tienen el pelo celeste, las piernas largas y son blancas como el marfil. Ni hablar de los bustos. ¡Bufff! Les contaría mis historias, pero quedarían tan sólidos que no podrían dormir hoy en la noche. —los hombres rieron. Uno de ellos miró a Kurapika mientras le susurraba algo a los demás que los hizo reír más todavía.

"Hombres, lo único que hacen es hablar de sus hazañas y mujeres. Qué vergüenza."

Kurapika siguió comiendo, tratando de ignorarlos.

El Capitán apareció por la escotilla, y le siguió Kite, quien cargaba una maleta. El Capitán se despidió de él con un apretado abrazo, y Kite se quedó inmóvil, como si no se lo esperase.

—Oye chica —alguien del grupo le habló por atrás. Era un hombre alto, calvo, musculoso y lleno de cicatrices— ¿Qué haces hoy en la noche? —Los demás se rieron.

"Neil…"

Kurapika lo miró con ojos serios, helados como el hielo. Pensó en responder, pero algo llamó su atención a la distancia, era la voz de un niño.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Kurapika se acercó a la borda, y observó aquella reunión familiar.

—¡Ging! —respondió Kite, que abrió los brazos mientras el niño corría hacia él. Cuando llegó, lo levantó y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué dices? —Neil interrumpió su vista de la situación.

—Piérdete —le respondió Kurapika, tan cortante como pudo.

El hombre rió, le tiró un beso y se fue otra vez a donde su grupo.

Neil era el otro tripulante que más lo irritaba. Lo había visto gastar bromas pesadas a los demás. La mayoría simulaba recibirlas con buen humor, pero era obvio que sólo le tenían miedo.

La tarde pasó, y el Kaijinmaru zarpó otra vez, dejando atrás a la isla con forma de ballena.

En la mitad de la noche, una gran tormenta les cayó encima repentinamente. El alboroto despertó a Kurapika.

"Por fin algo de entretención."

Las personas corrían de arriba a abajo. Los choques de olas y vientos huracanados eran acompañados por los gritos de los aspirantes a cazador, muchos de los cuales enfrentaban su primera tormenta en la vida. Algunos se aferraban a la nave como podían, otros, yacían tirados en el piso, inconscientes, y unos cuantos sólo lloraban.

El barco tenía dos cámaras para el público general, y cabe decir que no eran muy cómodas. Sólo tenían literas de maderas y hamacas para veinte personas cada una. Dormir en un lugar así, incluso sin la tormenta, ya era casi imposible. Kurapika compartía la habitación con diecinueve personas más, y ninguna parecía que estaba preparada para eso.

La hamaca en la que estaba acostado se movía demasiado, así que decidió bajarse y sentarse a leer en el piso.

Aunque parecía estar concentrado en esa tarea, en realidad estaba muy atento a todo lo que ocurría.

—¡Necesitamos ayuda arriba, no somos suficientes! —Neil entró gritando en la cámara de Kurapika. Pateó uno de los cuerpos en el piso, y comenzó a dar órdenes como si fuera el capitán. Ni siquiera era parte de la tripulación.

—¡Tú! —dijo apuntando a Kurapika—, ¡ayuda a reparar las velas!

Kurapika sólo le dio una corta mirada y luego siguió leyendo. Los demás observaban aterrados la situación. Neil era un criminal famoso en su país. Todo el tiempo estaba alardeando sobre su vida, así que Kurapika sabía mucho sobre él. Había sido condenado a treinta años por asesinar a dos mujeres, y dentro de la cárcel mató a unas cuantas personas más, pero después de un par de años de estar encerrado comenzó a asistir a la iglesia y le bajaron la condena a sólo diez. Con 34 años acababa de salir libre hace unas semanas, y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de volver a las canchas que tomar el Examen de Cazador de este año.

"Vaya justicia."

—Te estoy hablando —se acercó, un poco más de la cuenta—. Oh, pero si eres tú, la señorita del barco.

Kurapika dejó su libro a un lado y se paró para enfrentarlo. Su cuerpo enorme hacía que Kurapika pareciera un niño de primaria en comparación. Pero no se dejaba intimidar por nada, ni nadie.

—¿Qué? —le dijo el hombre—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —Kurapika siguió mirándolo desde abajo, sin responder—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te diga señorita? Ja ja. Vamos, si ambos sabemos que lo haces a propósito… —Neil intentó agarrar a Kurapika por la cintura, pero apenas tocó su camisa con las yemas de sus dedos, Kurapika se quitó la enorme mano de encima con un filoso y preciso golpe.

—No me toques.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Nadie se había atrevido a defenderse de Neil desde el primer día, cuando otro hombre tuvo la estúpida idea de empujarlo después de que Neil hiciera un comentario sobre su cabello. Neil lo arrojó por la borda luego de darle una paliza.

—¡Eres una...! —antes de que pudiera terminar, se escuchó una alarma, anunciando que se acercaba una gran turbulencia. Sólo Kurapika lo entendió, Neil no había prestado atención a las normas de seguridad que todos escucharon el primer día.

Kurapika se apartó de un salto y se aferró a una de las vigas. Otros aspirantes también alcanzaron a reaccionar, pero la mayoría no. El barco se sacudió de tal forma que Neil salió expulsado de la cámara y chocó contra la pared del pasillo, quedando inmediatamente inconsciente.

Pasados unos minutos, una vez que todo se estabilizó, Kurapika vio cómo muchos bajaban. Entre ellos estaba Leorio, con su estúpido traje de negocios. Tenía la misma cara tonta de siempre, como si no le importara nada. Apartó un par de cuerpos que había cerca de una pared, y se echó a dormir entre ellos.

"Debe haber terminado", pensó Kurapika. Buscó su hamaca, se subió en ella, y trató de seguir durmiendo.

Al amanecer, Kurapika despertó y observó la situación: Seguía igual de desastrosa. Había muchos malheridos, pero habían recibido primeros auxilios. La única persona que parecía estar completamente bien era Leorio, que ya estaba despierto y leyendo una de esas revistas para adultos, sonriendo como un idiota.

"¿Fue él? No, imposible."

De pronto apareció el Capitán, que parecía deleitado por el desorden que había.

—Parece que tenemos a dos que no son unos completos debiluchos —comentó el viejo riéndose, antes de irse.

"¿Lo hizo a propósito?" pensó Kurapika, sospechando que el Capitán estaba ocultando algo.

—Oye, tú —le habló Leorio, que se dio cuenta que estaba despierto—, parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Tch. Maleducado —se quejó Leorio, que lo miró ofendido y luego siguió en sus asuntos.

Unas horas después, mientras comían, se escuchó algo por el altavoz.

—Nos dirigimos a una tormenta que es el doble de grande que la anterior. Si no quieren arriesgar sus vidas, tomen los botes de emergencia que tenemos a disposición y diríjanse a la isla más cercana hasta que pase la tormenta.

Después de escuchar eso todos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a abandonar el barco como ratas huyendo de su guarida. Incluso Neil, que, aunque estaba maltrecho por lo de la noche anterior, logró hacerse con un bote sólo para él. Incluso huyendo no dejaba de ser un tirano.

Sólo quedaron Kurapika, Leorio, y la tripulación del Kaijinmaru. El Capitán los mandó a llamar, y ellos acudieron a su cabina.

—Veo que sólo quedaron ustedes dos. Denme sus nombres —les dijo en tono demandante.

—Puedes decirme Leorio —se adelantó Leorio, con una sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Kurapika.

El Capitán asintió.

—Díganme ¿Por qué quieren ser cazadores? —otra vez, con un tono demandante que no le gustaba nada a Kurapika.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Es alguna clase de entrevista? —dijo Leorio, mofándose—. ¿Qué carajos? Nop, me niego a responder.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Leorio —siguió Kurapika. Leorio le dijo algo quejándose, pero Kurapika decidió ignorarlo y terminar lo que estaba diciendo—. Es fácil decir una mentira para evitar responder una pregunta. Pero creo que mentir es uno de los actos más vergonzosos que alguien pudiera cometer. Aunque revelar mi secreto a alguien que acabo de conocer... —Leorio seguía hablando, quejándose a sus espaldas. Parecía muy ofendido por algo—. La razón por la que quiero convertirme en cazador está relacionada con algo demasiado personal, por lo que no puedo responder esa pregunta. —Cuando terminó de hablar, Leorio ya se había callado.

El capitán les dio a ambos una mirada hostil.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces bájense inmediatamente de mi barco.

—¿Y eso por qué? —vociferó Leorio.

—¿Aún no lo entienden? La calificación para el Examen de Cazador ya comenzó. —Cuando terminó esa frase, el barco comenzó a tambalearse más fuerte de lo normal. El Capitán se afirmó como pudo.

"Como lo sospechaba. El viejo está sirviendo de colador."

—Como deberían saber. Hay demasiadas personas tratando de convertirse en cazadores. Los examinadores no tienen suficiente tiempo ni personal para evaluarlos a todos —el barco seguía tambaleándose—, por esa razón, contratan a personas como yo para reducir el número. Los otros ya fueron descalificados... —Leorio miró a Kurapika—. Incluso si llegaran al sitio del examen de otra forma, no podrían tomarlo. Básicamente, depende de mí si podrán tomar el examen o no. Así que no se pongan difíciles conmigo y respondan la maldita pregunta.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Soy... —Kurapika pausó para dar un soplido—. Soy el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta. —El capitán lo miró de pies a cabeza—. Hay un grupo de bandidos que masacró a mi tribu hace cinco años... —Miró al capitán directo a los ojos—. Quiero convertirme en cazador para atrapar al Genei Ryodan.

El Capitán llevó su botella de ron a la boca y bebió un sorbo.

—Un aspirante que quiere ser cazador de listas negras, ¿eh? —se detuvo un momento, y luego bebió otro sorbo—. Los del Ryodan tienen recompensas de clase A, hasta un veterano tendría dificultades... probablemente terminarás muerto.

—No le temo a la muerte... A lo único que le temo es a que mi ira desaparezca.

El Capitán meditó.

—Así que quieres vengarte. Eso puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de hacerte cazador —intervino Leorio.

—Esa es una afirmación bastante ignorante, Leorio. Hay lugares a los que no puedes entrar, e información que no puedes obtener a menos que seas un cazador ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso?

Era un tema sensible, y Kurapika tuvo una respuesta más incisiva de lo que le habría gustado. Solía ponerse muy reactivo cuando hablaba sobre la masacre.

Leorio no se lo tomó muy bien, parecía a punto de estallar.

—¿Y tú? —dijo el Capitán dirigiéndose a Leorio.

—¿Yo? Yo no voy a tratar de agradarte, así que seré honesto —intentó simular no estar enojado— ¡Dinero! ¡Con dinero podría tener lo que quisiera! ¡Una gran mansión, coches lujosos, el mejor vino!

—No puedes comprar modales con dinero, Leorio —Kurapika lo interrumpió. Se dejó llevar, y la peor parte de su personalidad salió a la luz.

—Esta es la tercera vez. —Leorio parecía muy molesto. Miró a Kurapika con desprecio—. Vamos afuera, Kurapika —se dio media vuelta—, voy a terminar con el sucio linaje de los Kuruta.

De pronto todo el ambiente se puso aún más tenso, y Kurapika, que en el fondo se sentía mal por haber respondido de manera tan altanera, dejó eso a un lado y se permitió sentir la ira. Una cosa era meterse con él y burlase de su apariencia, eso podía dejarlo pasar, pero si había algo que Kurapika no podía ignorar, era que insultaran a su tribu, a sus hermanos.

—Retráctate, Leorio —aun así, le daba una opción de salida.

—Es _don Leorio_ para ti.

Los dos caminaron hacia el exterior del barco. El Capitán les comenzó a gritar, pero Kurapika no le hizo caso, estaba sordo en ese momento.

Ya afuera, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que corrían olas de agua entre ellos. Los dos estaban de pie, frente a frente, en medio de la cubierta. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlos. Los tripulantes gritaban cosas, pero debido a la tormenta y la rabia, Kurapika no las entendía.

—Si te disculpas ahora te perdonaré, Leorio.

—Hazlo tú primero. No tengo intenciones de disculparme.

La tripulación seguía haciendo escándalo, y a lo lejos se escuchaba al Capitán gritando órdenes. Parece que había un problema con la tormenta, pero en la cabeza de Kurapika no había espacio para preocuparse de eso.

—¡Allá voy! —Kurapika tomó una postura de batalla, sacando sus espadas de madera.

—¡Ven aquí! —Leorio también estaba preparado, con su navaja en mano.

Los dos chicos se impulsaron hacia el frente para iniciar la pelea, pero un estruendo los frenó enseguida. Era una parte del mástil que se había roto por los fuertes vientos. Kurapika alcanzó a girarse para ver cómo ésta salía disparada e iba a dar directo al cuerpo de un tripulante, que salió expulsado de la nave. Alguien gritó su nombre, pero no lo alcanzó a distinguir. Sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo, se arrojó hasta el límite de la borda para salvar a este tripulante. Estiró el brazo para agarrar una de sus piernas. Leorio, que también se había arrojado, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Pero no llegaron, y el hombre cayó y se perdió entre las olas furiosas de la tormenta.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo...?"

Kurapika se subió a una de las barandillas para arrojarse al mar a buscar al tipo que acaba de caer, pero unas manos lo tomaron de un brazo y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Era Leorio, que sólo le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

"No… Por mi culpa... Pairo..."

—¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Ayuden, malditos mocosos! —les gritó el Capitán.

La tormenta seguía haciendo destrozos y necesitaban de su ayuda. Kurapika y Leorio trabajaron junto a los demás tripulantes para arreglar el Kaijinmaru y mantenerlo a flote hasta que terminó la tempestad.

Más tarde, Kurapika estaba descansando, sentado en el piso de su cámara, cuando apareció Leorio.

—Iré directo al grano —comenzó—, en verdad no me agradas. Creo que eres un engreído, y un cobarde.

Kurapika no le respondió, no tenía energías para pelear, y se sentía mal por la muerte de aquel hombre. Muchos años atrás a él le había pasado algo similar, cuando se cayó desde un acantilado. Kurapika sintió que era él mismo quien caía otra vez, y actuó sin pensarlo.

"Aquella vez Pairo me rescató, y luego, por mi culpa...

—¡Dime algo maldita sea! ¡No mires al suelo con cara de desamparado, mírame a mí!

—Ya lo sé. Pude haberlo salvado, Leorio. Fue sólo un segundo de diferencia. Si hubiera puesto más atención a la tormenta en vez de...

—No. No podías. No es eso. —Leorio se paró justo frente a él— ¡Y puedes lamentarte todo lo que quieras, no me importa, lo que me molesta es que trataras de matarte cuando había más gente a la que ayudar! —Lo apuntó con el dedo— No hay nada que odie más que a los cobardes que se echan a morir en vez de pararse y ayudar.

"Tiene razón. Durante la primera tormenta no ayudé a nadie, cuando pude. Leorio sí... Esas personas, fue él quien las ayudó, por supuesto, no había nadie más con la capacidad de hacer algo así. Fue él. Y, demonios, hasta el bruto de Neil ayudó esa noche. Yo sólo traté de salvar a ese hombre porque me recordó a mí y a Pairo, y si no fuera por Leorio yo también habría muerto. ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

—¿Y no ibas a matarme tú de todos modos? —en el rostro de Kurapika se dibujó una sonrisa desganada.

—Hmmm… —Leorio frunció el ceño, y luego se volteó—. Eso tampoco estuvo bien. Perdóname, ¿sí?, eso que dije sobre tu tribu estuvo mal, y... al menos después sí ayudaste. Lamento llamarte cobarde, no lo eres. Sólo, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿está bien?

Kurapika asintió.

—Yo... yo también tengo que pedirle disculpas, don Leorio...

—Jeh —Leorio se quejó—, vamos, no seas ridículo, Leorio solo está bien, no tienes que tratarme como si fuera un anciano.

—Vaya vaya, veo que ya hicieron las paces. —El Capitán había estado escuchando.

—¡Viejo! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡No me traten con tanta familiaridad!

—Perdón, Capitán. —respondieron al unísono.

—Lo siento, no pudimos salvar a su compañero... —añadió Kurapika.

—¿Y ustedes creen que podían hacer algo? —El Capitán parecía ofendido—. Mocosos, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo en alta mar. No diré que no me entristece, pero ese hombre, Katzo, era un hombre del mar, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando se unió a mi tripulación. Si murió fue por su propia maldita culpa ¡No estén sintiéndose mal por eso, o estarán insultando su memoria! ¡¿Me entendieron?!

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron los dos.

—Bien —los observó con los brazos cruzados—. Pero aun así debo reconocer que tienen agallas, no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a salvarlo, y fueron útiles durante la tormenta. En lo que a mí concierne, están calificados para ir al examen.

"¡El examen!, por un momento lo olvidé completamente."

—Aún quedan dos días para llegar a Dolle. Mientras tanto pueden descansar, no tomaremos más rutas peligrosas.

Esa tarde comieron juntos, y no pararon de conversar por el resto del viaje. Una nueva amistad había nacido.


	3. Navegadores (Leorio)

Después de aquella tormenta, y de compartir una situación en donde sus vidas estuvieron en peligro, Leorio empezó a ver a Kurapika como un amigo. Incluso comenzó a apreciar el conversar con él, quien en un principio le había parecido un ser tan detestable.

Aunque Leorio no tenía dificultad en socializar con otras personas, en realidad era alguien de pocos amigos, ya que le costaba confiar en los demás. La muerte de su mejor amigo lo había marcado enormemente, y él mismo estaba sorprendido de que estos sentimientos volvieran a surgir en él. Tal vez era porque Kurapika le recordaba a Pietro, que también era reservado. Las personas así solían agradarle, quizás porque lo dejaban expresarse más, o porque pensaban de manera distinta a él. Algo tenían que lo hacían sentir cómodo y en paz.

Cuando por fin llegaron al puerto de Dolle, Leorio y Kurapika bajaron del barco junto al Capitán.

—Este es Dolle, muchachos —les dijo el viejo marino, mientras fumaba de su pipa—. Aquí nos despedimos.

—Bueno, viejo, nos vemos en algún lugar —Leorio le hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a caminar.

Kurapika pasó a despedirse también.

—Gracias por todo, Capitán —le dijo, luego siguió a Leorio.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio. El lugar estaba repleto de gente.

—El papel decía que el Examen se iba a hacer en la ciudad Zaban ¿verdad? —dijo Leorio de repente.

—Sí, debemos buscar un transporte que nos lleve hasta allí, pero debe ser una ciudad oculta o algo muy difícil de encontrar…

Justo mientras Kurapika hablaba, apareció a su derecha un cartel gigante con un gran mapa que tenía señalizado con un círculo rojo el lugar exacto donde estaba Zaban.

—¿Decías? —Leorio miró a Kurapika con una sonrisa burlesca. Kurapika parecía extrañado ante el cartel, como desconcertado. Puso su vista en el suelo, y se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—¡Oye! ¡Ánimo! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Mira, es fácil llegar! —Leorio apuntó al mapa—. ¡Hasta pone dónde tomar el transporte! ¡Está tirado!

—Sí, ¿pero no te parece… demasiado fácil?

—¿Te parece que llegar aquí fue fácil? ¡Mira, somos dos, de como trescientos!

—No eran trescientos.

—Bueno, pero mi punto es que eran muchos.

Kurapika asintió.

—Aun así, deben quedar miles de postulantes, y de seguro habrá más filtros. Ese cartel debe ser una trampa para descartar a unos cuantos.

"Ya se puso idiota otra vez ¡Se complica demasiado!"

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Investigar. —Kurapika miró a los lados—. Preguntemos en las tiendas. Tal vez la gente de acá nos pueda decir.

Leorio miró a Kurapika con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bien… Tú ve a hacer eso, y yo por mientras iré a esperar el bus.

—Como quieras. Espérame ahí. —Kurapika pasó por su lado.

"¡Je! Paranoico. —Leorio pateó una lata que había en el suelo. Se acercó al paradero y se sentó en una banca a esperar.

Entre la multitud había dos personas susurrándose entre sí. Leorio no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

—…los buses no llevan hasta Zaban —dijo una de las voces.

—¿Tú crees? quizás lo dicen para quitarse de encima a todos estos…

—No sé, pero es sospechoso, escuché que es una trampa.

"Kurapika tenía razón…—Leorio se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños—. Mejor voy donde él."

Comenzó a trotar hasta donde estaba Kurapika, pero no lo encontraba.

—¡Kurapikaaaa! —gritó, pero no escuchó respuesta.

Volvió a gritar, y nada.

"¿Dónde se metió este…? —de repente vio a un chico de pelo rubio a lo lejos. Caminó hasta donde él.

—Oye, te estaba hablando, por qué no me-

—Silencio —lo interrumpió Kurapika. Frente a él había una mujer pequeña y arrugada como una pasa. La señora parecía una bruja o adivina. En la mesita que tenía a sus pies tenía un letrero que ponía "¿Quieres saber tu destino? Yo te lo diré."

—Uhmmm, norte. Bajo un gran árbol. Sí, sí, sí. Allí está tu destino —balbuceó la mujer en un extraño cántico.

—Norte. Bajo un árbol. Bien. Gracias. Vamos, Leorio —dijo Kurapika.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

—Es un atajo. Rápido, tenemos que ir.

—¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?

—Sólo lo sé. Vamos —Kurapika comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco. Leorio se quedó solo con la anciana.

—¿Estás con él? —le preguntó la señora. En su boca resaltaba dos dientes gigantes.

—¿Para qué quiere saber? —le respondió Leorio.

—Ja ja —rió la anciana—. Sigue a tu amigo. Tu destino y el de él son el mismo.

Leorio lo pensó un poco, y después corrió hasta donde Kurapika. En el horizonte había un gran árbol que destacaba entre todos los demás. Supuso que de eso estaba hablando la anciana. Corrió hacia el norte por casi un minuto hasta alcanzar a Kurapika. Cuando llegó, éste lo miró de reojo.

—Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías.

—Estuve cerca —"No es como que tuviera otra opción"—. Ahora dime, ¿por qué le creíste? No pareces el tipo de persona que cree en esas cosas.

—Ah, es que ella nos estaba mirando desde que bajamos del barco. Sentía la mirada de alguien, y al buscar su origen me encontré con ella. Creo que trabaja para la Asociación, igual que el Capitán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sentí que me estaba evaluando.

Caminaron unos minutos por un sendero de tierra que parecía no llevar a ningún lado. Cuando se terminó el camino siguieron en dirección hacia el árbol, subiendo por unos cerros, y luego bajando, hasta que eventualmente apareció ante ellos un antiguo pueblo, que tenía por entrada un largo callejón rodeado de edificios viejos. Al final de ese callejón se veía el gran árbol en el horizonte. Algunos edificios no tenían ventanas, y otros tenían las entradas cerradas con tablas. Parecía estar completamente abandonado. El silencio del lugar comenzaba a hacerse insoportable para Leorio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento.

—¡Este silencio me vuelve loco! —se quejó Leorio.

—Shhh —Lo hizo callar Kurapika con un gesto—. No estamos solos, escucha.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó. Kurapika le volvió a hacer un gesto de silencio. Leorio se llevó las manos hasta detrás de las orejas y las puso en forma de antena parabólica. Escuchó por unos segundos—. Sigo sin escuchar una maldita cosa ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No. Hay personas. Se escucha su respiración.

"¿Lo estará inventando? Yo no escucho nada."

De pronto, una multitud de personas vestidas con unos trajes como de carnaval aparecieron frente a ellos. Todos llevaban máscaras y pelucas, a excepción de una anciana sospechosamente similar a la adivina del pueblo, la que llevaba un bastón casi tan grande como ella con una esfera roja en la punta. La anciana pareció susurrar algo, pero Leorio no entendió.

—¡LA EMOCIONANTE PRUEBA DE LAS DOS OPCIONES! —Gritó la vieja, con su cara arrugada y ojos desorbitados.

Sus oídos zumbaron, tenía una voz tan potente como un megáfono. Normalmente en una situación así Leorio se enojaría, pero la verdad es que no se lo esperaba y quedó pasmado.

—Ustedes, chicos, se dirigen hacia el árbol que está en la cima de la montaña, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió Kurapika.

—¡¿Cómo llegó aquí tan rápido?! —preguntó Leorio.

La anciana rió.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre he estado aquí —le respondió.

—Mentirosa —dijo Leorio—, la vimos abajo en el pueblo.

—¿Hmm?

—Eso no importa ahora, Leorio —interrumpió Kurapika—. Señora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.

—Alto ahí, no —dijo la anciana—, primero tienen que pasar mi prueba. Les haré una pregunta, sólo tienen cinco segundos para responderla. Si se equivocan… Serán descalificados y no podrán tomar el examen de este año.

"¿Otra prueba?"

—Kurapika, que se joda esta anciana, sigamos adelante.

—No. Espera. Ya estamos participando. Si nos vamos ahora quedaremos descalificados. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Así es. Repito: Les haré una pregunta. Respondan "1" o "2". Cualquier otra respuesta la consideraré incorrecta.

—¡Oiga, espere un momento! —le dijo Leorio—, ¿nos hará una sola pregunta para los dos?

La anciana asintió.

—¡¿Entonces si él responde mal yo también seré descalificado?! —preguntó Leorio, medio bromeando, medio en serio.

—Me temo más que pase lo opuesto —Kurapika lo miró con su típico rostro altanero, pero esta vez ya no le molestaba, Leorio entendía que tampoco lo decía en serio. Agarró a Kurapika del cuello para hacerle una llave amistosa.

—H-hm —La anciana carraespeó su garganta—. Esta es la pregunta: Tu madre y tu novia han sido secuestradas por unos villanos, y sólo eres capaz de salvar a una ¿A quién salvas? 1, a tu madre. 2, a tu novia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…?!"

Leorio y Kurapika se quedaron en silencio. La pregunta los había perturbado.

—Cinco… —la anciana comenzó su conteo—. Cuatro… —Leorio miró a Kurapika, que estaba mirando al piso con una mano en la boca otra vez—. Tres… —"No puede ir en serio, ¿esa es su pregunta? ¿Esa es su maldita pregunta?"—. Dos…

—¡Esto es una tontería! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta enferma es esa?! ¡No tiene una respuesta correcta! —gritó Leorio.

—Cuidado, te advierto por última vez. Responde 1 o 2. Cualquier otra respuesta será considerada incorrecta.

Leorio apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que escuchó rechinar sus dientes.

—Les daré otra oportunidad, contaré desde tres —dijo la anciana—. Tres… —"Es imposible. Si esto tiene un truco no sé cuál es, y si respondo sin saber podría descalificar a Kurapika. Se lo dejaré a él."—. Dos… —"Pero si reprobamos por culpa de esta anciana… —Leorio miró unas tablas que habían cerca—. Me las pagará."—. Uno… —Leorio miró a Kurapika por última vez. Pero no estaba. De repente sintió una mano cubriendo su boca.

La señora hizo un sonido como para indicar que el conteo había terminado.

—Se les acabó el tiempo. —dijo la anciana.

Leorio se sacó a Kurapika de encima.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Cálmate, Leorio! —Kurapika sonrió con los ojos abiertos—. Pasamos.

—¿Cómo?

—Respondimos correctamente, Leorio. ¡El silencio!, esa era la respuesta correcta.

Leorio no supo qué decir ante eso.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —continuó Kurapika—, no es posible que esa pregunta tenga una respuesta correcta. Tenías razón, no la hay, pero la regla es responder 1 o 2, así que no puedes decir nada. Solo queda el silencio.

—Es verdad —Comentó la señora—. ¿Chicos? —Las personas enmascaradas abrieron unas puertas en la pared, y un pasillo largo y oscuro se abrió ante ellos—. Para continuar deben seguir este camino. Es un camino recto, así que llegarán a la cima de la montaña en unas dos horas.

"Con que ese era el truco…"

—Señora… —Leorio se acercó a la mujer—. Por un momento dudé de su prueba… Perdóneme.

—Yo por un momento dudé de ti también. Tienes un buen amigo, quizás no lo hubieras logrado sin él.

—¡Qué dice! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que alguien iba a llegar a esa conclusión?! Vieja estúpida. Mejor haga preguntas mejores…

La anciana comenzó a reír a medida que Leorio la insultaba.

—Perdone a mi amigo, señora—Kurapika se unió a la conversación—, a veces se deja llevar por sus emociones.

—Nah, no tienes que disculparte. Hago este trabajo para conocer a personas como tú —La anciana parecía de cierta forma feliz—. Trabajen duro, deseo que sean buenos cazadores.

Kurapika tomó Leorio de una manga y lo arrastró a seguir caminando. Pasaron por debajo del umbral del túnel.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —La señora los interrumpió—. Bajo ese gran árbol hay una casa. La pareja que vive ahí son navegadores. Si les caen bien, los llevarán hasta el lugar del examen.

—Gracias —Kurapika le dijo sonriente.

Leorio y Kurapika caminaron por dos horas, y como la anciana había dicho era un camino recto, pero muy empinado y resbaladizo, tenían que tener cuidado con cada paso que daban, o podían caer colina abajo. Al final les tomó casi el doble de tiempo llegar a la cima.

—Está completamente oscuro —Leorio se quejó—. ¿Dos horas a pie? ¡Mis huevos!

"Y me he estado aguantando las ganas de ir al baño. Estas señales de "Peligro, bestias mágicas" no me dejarían cagar tranquilo en ningún lado. Y además tengo hambre."

—Shhh, Leorio, podría escucharte alguna bestia… —Algo se asomaba entre los árboles—. Mira, allí está.

Era la casa de la que les había hablado la anciana, bajo el gran árbol. Más que casa parecía una cabaña deshabitada. Y la noche, que estaba más oscura de lo común, hacía que se viera aún más siniestra.

—¡Por fiiin! —exclamó Leorio.

"Espero que tengan baño."

—Está silencioso ¿Seremos los únicos aspirantes aquí?

Se acercaron a la casa y golpearon la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Leorio le hizo un gesto a Kurapika como preguntándole si entraban a o no, y éste le asintió. Entonces Leorio abrió la puerta y entró.

—¿Aló…?

Pero lo que apareció ante ellos no era lo que esperaban. Estaban todas las cosas de la casa tiradas y revueltas en el piso. Justo al centro de la habitación había una bestia de como tres metros que parecía un zorro gigante con forma humanoide. Sus grandes ojos los miraban directamente. Sostenía a una mujer por el cuello. Atrás estaba quien parecía ser el esposo de la mujer, tirado en el piso. Ambos tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero estaban vivos.

"¡Una bestia mágica!"

Leorio y Kurapika se pusieron en guardia, cuando la bestia se impulsó a atacarlos con sus garras enormes. Alcanzaron a esquivar su ataque, por poco. El monstruo cruzó entre ellos y salió hacia afuera velozmente, aún con la mujer colgando en una mano. Kurapika fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Leorio, ayuda a ese hombre, yo iré a rescatarla!

—¡¿Tú solo?! ¡Olvídalo, te acompañaré!

—Vayan por mi esposa por favor, déjenme aquí —el hombre les rogó.

—¡Recuerda lo que hablamos en el barco, nada de sacrificarse! —continuó Leorio.

Kurapika lo meditó un segundo.

—Bien. Leorio, vamos.

Salieron de la cabaña lo más rápido que pudieron, pero ya no había ni rastro de la bestia.

—Escapó hacia el bosque. —Kurapika buscaba a la bestia con la vista—. Tendremos que separarnos. Leorio, ten cuidado, esas bestias se llaman Kiriko. Pueden tomar cualquier forma, no te dejes engañar. Yo iré por allí —Le indicó a la derecha—, tú ve por el otro lado. Si te topas con él dame un grito. Si no encuentras nada en diez minutos vuelve a este lugar, yo haré lo mismo. ¡Vamos!

Leorio siguió la orden de Kurapika sin pensarlo dos veces, y los dos comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

"Y en el barco estaba tan callado, quién lo diría."

Corrió entre árboles y arbustos por unos minutos, y sentía que algo lo seguía, pero no podía detectar en qué lugar estaba. De pronto, algo le dio un azote en la espalda. Se giró para mirar qué había sido, pero el animal ya se había escondido.

"¡Maldición!"

Llegó a una especie de campo abierto, y decidió parar ahí, en el centro.

"Si no puedo encontrar a la bestia, que ella venga a mí."

Miraba a todas partes, girando sobre sí mismo, y tratando de parecer indefenso. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, y con cada minuto la tensión aumentaba. Estaba completamente al descubierto, y la criatura podía venir desde cualquier dirección, pero Leorio tenía su cuchillo preparado para responder.

De pronto apareció de entre los árboles, a paso lento. Ya no llevaba a la mujer, quizás la había tirado en algún lugar del camino.

—Ya puedes dejar de tratar de parecer indefenso, maldito cobarde, no me vas a engañar con eso —le recriminó la bestia con tono burlesco.

"¿Puede hablar…?"

—¡Sí claro, lo dice el que me pega y después se esconde! —entonces se acordó que debía avisarle a Kurapika que lo había encontrado—. ¡Kurapikaaaaaa!

—¿Estás llamando a aquella mujer…? —la bestia dio una carcajada—, la maté.

—No, estoy llamando a mi amigo. ¡Kurapikaaaaaa! —volvió a gritar.

—A ella me refería, a la mujer rubia —el kiriko rio maliciosamente.

"¿Kurapika? No, es imposible, sólo quiere provocarme."

—¡Estás mintiendo! —Leorio no se movía de donde estaba, mantuvo su posición defensiva. Una gran gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

—Bueno, ya que no crees... —La bestia dio un silbido, y de entre los árboles salió otro kiriko más, idéntico al anterior, y en sus brazos tenía el cuerpo mutilado de Kurapika.

"No, no puede ser… Ese idiota… No tendría que haberle hecho caso..."

Una lágrima de rabia y pena bajó por una de sus mejillas, y Leorio se lanzó ante la criatura con su cuchillo en mano. Entonces, las palabras de Kurapika sonaron en su cabeza "Pueden tomar cualquier forma, no te dejes engañar."

—¡Es falso! —gritó Leorio, frenando su cuerpo como pudo, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca. La bestia que tenía encima le lanzó un zarpazo desde arriba, Leorio lo rechazó con el antebrazo, y su manga se rompió como si estuviera hecha de papel. Leorio contraatacó dirigiendo su cuchillo hacia el vientre del animal, pero éste se lo quitó con una patada frontal. La otra bestia se posicionó detrás suyo, y Leorio ya no tenía escapatoria.

"Si este es mi fin, me iré luchando"

Se impulsó hacia la bestia que tenía en frente, y la otra lo agarró por la espalda, inmovilizándolo con una llave.

—Está bien, está bien, es suficiente —dijo la bestia que tenía en frente, y luego pegó otro silbido. De entre los árboles salió Kurapika, acompañado por la mujer de la cabaña.

—Lo siento, teníamos que asegurarnos de que tu amigo también cumplía con los requerimientos —dijo la bestia que sostenía a Leorio por detrás dirigiéndose al Kurapika real, mientras lo soltaba.

—No puedo creer que me abandonaran —dijo riendo el cuerpo falso de Kurapika, que cobró vida y comenzó a tomar la forma del hombre de la cabaña—. Nah, era lo que tenían que hacer, dadas las condiciones.

—¿Era… una prueba? —Leorio les preguntó.

—Sí, y los dos pasaron —dijo la mujer que estaba junto a Kurapika—. Nosotros somos los navegadores.

—En realidad no somos pareja, y ellos son nuestros padres —agregó el kiriko con la forma del esposo, apuntando a los que aún mantenían su forma original.

Leorio miró a Kurapika confundido, y éste se encogió de hombros.

—Tu amigo es muy impresionante, Leorio —siguió la mujer—, estos tatuajes que llevo en los brazos pertenecen a la antigua tribu de los Sumi, y simbolizan un juramento de celibato de por vida. Las mujeres que lo llevan son vistas como las esposas de Dios. Sólo alguien con mucho conocimiento en culturas antiguas podría haberlo reconocido. Usando su conocimiento Kurapika dedujo que en realidad no éramos pareja, y que lo estábamos engañando. Mi padre apareció y lo felicitó, y luego nos reunimos con mi hermano y mi madre, que te había estado siguiendo, y decidimos que, aunque Kurapika había pasado, tú aún tenías que probarte, y planeamos hacerte esa trampa. Si no hubieras entendido que era una trampa, seguramente habrías recibido un golpe directo de mi madre. Además, la pena que mostraste por tu amigo fue simplemente muy genuina —comenzó a reír junto a su familia.

"¡Qué vergüenza…!"

—Nos caíste bien, chiquillo —el kiriko de enfrente se acercó—. Lamento haberte golpeado —le dio una palmadita en la cabeza—. Como pasaron nuestra prueba los llevaremos al lugar del examen.

Los dos padres levantaron sus brazos revelando unas alas. Comenzaron a volar por encima de ellos, y les pidieron que se sujetaran de sus cuerpos.

—Esperen, esperen —les dijo Leorio—. Antes de irnos, tengo una pregunta importante que hacerles: ¿Tienen baño? ¡Me estoy aguantando desde hace como dos horas!

Los kiriko dieron unas carcajadas.

—Claro, sube —le respondió uno.

Kurapika y Leorio se agarraron de los kiriko, y éstos los llevaron de vuelta a la cabaña, para que Leorio ocupara el baño. Luego de eso comenzaron su último viaje hasta el lugar del examen, volando agarrados a las patas de las bestias mágicas.

—Kurapika, ahora que lo pienso… —dijo Leorio— ¡Estuviste de acuerdo con que me engañaran, maldito, en cuanto aterricemos me las pagarás! ¡Como vuelvas a hacer eso te mato de verdad! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No se juega así con mis sentimientos, cabrón…! —siguió gritándole cosas bajo la noche helada, los kiriko no pararon de reír en todo el viaje, y Kurapika hacía como que no lo escuchaba, con la mirada fijada en la luna.


	4. Comienza el Examen (Leorio)

Llegaron a Zaban justo para el amanecer. Era una ciudad preciosa, repleta de edificios de una arquitectura espléndida, algo digno de ser la sede de un evento como lo era el Examen de Cazador. Kurapika iba caminando a su lado, y delante de ellos estaba uno de los kiriko, guiándolos hasta el lugar del examen.

—Oye, eh… —Leorio trató de llamar la atención del kiriko padre, pero recordó que no sabía su nombre, si es que tenía uno. El otro que los trajo ya se había ido. Cuando aterrizaron dijo que tenía que irse a entregar un informe a la Asociación—. Oiga, señor navegador. —La bestia mágica se volteó a mirarlo, bajo su apariencia de humano—. Dígame; ¿Era posible llegar acá sin la ayuda de los navegadores?

—Claro —le respondió.

—Pero entonces… ¿Por qué nos guiaron hacia ustedes?

—Es una ayuda para los novatos. Los aspirantes experimentados suelen llegar por su propia cuenta.

—Ah…

De pronto se encontraron frente a un gran edificio, que se alzaba imponente sobre todo lo que le rodeaba. Su diseño era como la torre de un imperio antiguo, y estaba hecho completamente de concreto.

—Debe ser aquí —dijo el navegador.

—¿El lugar del examen? —preguntó Leorio, de manera retórica. Luego se paró a observar la magnífica edificación—. Acá están, los mejores de los mejores… —levantó su cabeza en admiración.

—Aspirantes de todo el mundo… —le siguió Kurapika.

—Ahmm —los interrumpió el kiriko—, no, es el de al lado —los corrigió, apuntando hacia la izquierda.

Justo al lado del edificio se encontraba una pequeña tienda de comida. En el cartel tenía la ilustración de un plato de carne apanada y huevos fritos.

—¿Un restaurante pobre? —comentó Kurapika.

—Está bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Nos está diciendo que _todos_ los aspirantes del mundo están metidos en ese antro? —dijo Leorio.

—Así es, exacto. Nadie esperaría que el Examen de Cazador, al que llegan miles de aspirantes, sea dentro de un sitio así, ¿verdad?

Entraron al lugar, sólo había un par de personas comiendo, como era de esperarse.

—¡Bienvenidos! —los saludó el cocinero—. ¿Qué van a querer?

—Filete de vacuno—respondió el navegador. La expresión del cocinero cambió a estar algo más seria.

—¿Y cómo lo quieren cocinado?

—Asado, y a fuego lento —respondió el kiriko.

—A la orden.

La asistente de cocina se acercó al grupo.

—Síganme, por aquí —les dijo. Los llevó a un cuarto donde estaban asándose unos trozos de carne en una mesa para cuatro personas.

"¿Vamos a comer…?"

—Uno entre diez mil —dijo el kiriko, de repente—. Esas son las probabilidades de llegar a esta sala. Lo han hecho bastante bien para ser su primera vez —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Muy bien. Buena suerte, novatos —abrió la puerta y salió—, estaremos más que felices de guiarlos también el próximo año —se despidió con la mano asomándose por la puerta y luego la cerró. Entonces se escuchó algo afuera, como si movieran una manilla. La sala comenzó a descender a toda velocidad.

Leorio dio un pequeño grito de susto.

—Parece que esta comida es nuestra —dijo Kurapika, como si no le importara el movimiento, y se sentó a comer. Leorio no quiso ser menos, y se sirvió un filete en un plato.

—Qué pesado eso que dijo —balbuceó Leorio con la boca llena— Hablaba como si supiera que no pasaríamos el examen.

—Uno cada tres años.

—¿Eh?

—Esa es la probabilidad de que un novato pase el examen. O eso dicen. —Kurapika no parecía preocupado por esas estadísticas, y hablaba con confianza. Tomo un sorbo de agua y continuó—. Algunos novatos se vuelven locos por las crueles presiones del examen. Otros… —tomó un trozo de la quemada carne con su tenedor y lo cortó por la mitad— son aplastados por los aspirantes veteranos y nunca vuelven a tomar el examen.

—Tranquilo, Kurapika, creo que fortaleza mental es lo que me sobra —Leorio rió orgulloso.

—¿Y qué es lo que te entrega esa fortaleza, Leorio? Y no me digas que el deseo de tener dinero, porque no te creo.

—Pues es eso, ya te lo dije.

Kurapika hizo una mueca de decepción.

—He conocido a personas motivadas por la avaricia, y no creo que tú seas una de ellas. Quieres el dinero para algo en específico, ¿verdad?

—Creí que ya lo había dejado claro en el barco —Leorio estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo, no le gustaba hablar de este tema.

—Pues no —Kurapika lo miró en silencio unos segundos—. Leorio, puedes confiar en mí, somos… —El sonido del elevador les indicó que ya habían llegado—. Bueno, me lo puedes contar más adelante, si quieres —Dejaron los cubiertos en su lugar y se limpiaron las manos y boca con unas servilletas—. Vamos.

Los dos novatos se pararon, abrieron la puerta del elevador y salieron al exterior. Lo que les esperaba al otro lado ya lo anticipaban, pero verlo era muy distinto. Cientos de aspirantes, todos expertos en las más variadas disciplinas, de todos los tamaños y colores, estaban parados afuera, en lo que parecía ser una gran cueva subterránea con paredes cubiertas de tuberías de acero. Cuando cruzaron la puerta varios se voltearon a mirarlos. Leorio se sintió intimidado por algunos. La mayoría tenía una apariencia fiera; algunos parecían derechamente criminales. Sólo había uno que aparentaba ser más joven que ellos, un niño regordete, que destacaba como una liebre blanca en un campo lleno de leones.

"¿Qué hace ese mocoso acá?"

Caminaron hacia la multitud, tratando de no mirarlos demasiado.

—Con ustedes somos 404 —Un tipo les dijo desde un lado. Leorio y Kurapika se voltearon a verlo. Era un hombre adulto, gordo, de estatura pequeña, con la cabeza grande y una nariz gorda y achatada. En su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa, y hasta sus ojos sonreían. Estaba sentado sobre uno de los tubos gigantes de las paredes—. Hola —les saludó con un gesto, y ellos no respondieron. Luego se bajó de un salto—. Me llamo Tonpa —se acercó, pero Leorio y Kurapika lo siguieron ignorando.

Otro hombre aún más pequeño, calvo, y con una cabeza extraña sin orejas, se aproximó a darles unas placas.

—Su placa, señor —le dijo a Leorio, quien miró hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que todos tenían enganchada una en alguna parte del cuerpo, y sólo entonces la recibió. Era la 403.

Kurapika se acercó después.

—Y la suya —dijo el enano. La placa de Kurapika era la 404. Después de eso el pequeño personaje desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Los dos se engancharon las placas en el pecho, imitando a los demás aspirantes.

—Así que son nuevos —comentó otra vez Tonpa, que seguía insistiendo en conversarles.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le respondió Leorio, de cierta forma interesado en qué lo había hecho pensar eso, pero a la vez porque sospechaba que si no le respondía iba a seguir insistiendo.

—Soy un veterano. Participo todos los años. Este es mi intento número treinta y cinco.

"¡¿Treinta y cinco?! ¡Vaya perdedor!"

—Tenía 10 años cuando comencé.

Leorio empezó a reírse en su cara.

—Eso es… impresionante —le dijo de manera sarcástica.

—Gracias. Si quieren saber cualquier cosa, sólo pregúntenme, estaré feliz en contestar —Tonpa no perdía su sonrisa en ningún momento.

"Pero qué tipo más inofensivo e idiota. Con razón ha perdido tantas veces. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que me estaba burlando de él."

—¿Hay más personas como usted acá? —Kurapika se adelantó a preguntarle.

—¿Más veteranos dices? Claro, somos la mayoría ¿Quieres que te los presente? —Antes de que Kurapika pudiera responder, Tonpa siguió hablando—. Bueno. —Apuntó con la cabeza a uno que parecía más viejo que él, y que tenía un mantel enrollado en su cabeza, a modo de turbante—. Ese de allí, el de la placa 103, es Bourbon, el encantador de serpientes. Es un competidor tenaz, no les aconsejaría hacerlo su enemigo, a menos que quieran sufrir. —Apuntó a otro más, que estaba afirmado en una pared a unos metros de allí—. Placa 76: Cherry, el artista marcial. Cuando se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es el mejor. —Les hizo un gesto para que miraran a otro que estaba sentado cerca, comiendo—. Placa 255: Todoh, el luchador. Tiene una fuerza increíble y es más inteligente de lo que parece. —Se giró en 180 grados y esta vez apuntó a un grupo de gente—. Esos tres de allí son los Hermanos Amori. Se especializan en el trabajo en equipo, y se hacen cada vez mejores. —Luego les dijo que miraran a uno que estaba frente a ellos, un hombre con gafas de sol y la piel oscura—. Finalmente, placa 384: Gereta, el cazador. Puede capturar cualquier clase de bestia con sus dardos y garrote. —Miró otra vez a Leorio—. Esos son los que vienen cada año. Es sólo una muestra de la gran cantidad de personas con capacidades extraordinarias que sólo por poco no pasan el examen…

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó de repente, y se voltearon rápido a mirar. Un hombre estaba gritando de dolor, arrodillado en el suelo, con ambos brazos cortados por el codo. La sangre le salía como si se tratara de una manguera a presión. Otro hombre estaba parado frente a él; Su largo cabello rojizo, engomado hacia atrás, parecía ondearse hacia el cielo, como si estuviera encendido por el fuego. El resto de los aspirantes se había apartado de la zona, tal vez por temor.

—¡Observen! —dijo el hombre de cabello en llama, entre los gritos del otro aspirante en el suelo—. Sus brazos desaparecieron. No hubo trucos involucrados. —"¡Mis brazos!", gritó el tipo en el suelo—. Tal vez deberías disculparte la próxima vez que pases a llevar a alguien —le respondió, y luego se alejó del lugar. Todos los aspirantes se apartaban de su paso. Dos personas se acercaron al herido.

—Hmp. Volvió —dijo Tonpa con preocupación— Placa 44: Hisoka, el mago. Parecía que iba a pasar el año pasado, pero atacó a un examinador que no le gustaba y lo descalificaron. Casi lo mató.

—¡¿Y aun así lo dejaron tomar el examen de este año?! —preguntó Leorio.

—Claro. Cambian a los examinadores todos los años. Ellos deciden cuáles serán las pruebas y quiénes pueden tomarlas. Si algún examinador así lo quiere, hasta el mismísimo Demonio podría pasar el examen de cazador. —Los tres veían cómo Hisoka se alejaba—. Además de atacar al examinador, el año pasado mató a veinte aspirantes, y seguro que este año matará a más. Será mejor que se mantengan alejados de él. Hay otros más que son peligrosos, pero se los diré antes de que se los topen, así que no se preocupen —terminó diciéndoles con una risita.

—Oh, es cierto— continuó Tonpa. Se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y sacó unas latas de jugo—. ¿Tienen sed? Tomemos algo —le dio una lata a cada uno. Y después se llevó la suya a la boca—. Brindemos porque nos vaya bien.

Leorio fue el primero en beber. Había olvidado tomar líquido mientras comían esa carne. Kurapika miraba la lata con desconfianza.

—Ahhh —exclamó Leorio después beberla entera de una vez—. Está bueno. Kurapika, bebe un p-po… co…

De repente sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, y se encogió del dolor, llevándose las manos al vientre. Las piernas le temblaban, y tuvo que sentarse para no caerse.

—¡¿Leorio, estás bien?! —gritó Kurapika, con preocupación. Le puso un brazo sobre el hombro, y Leorio le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apartara—. ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué tenía ese jugo?! —le gritó a Tonpa.

—Nada, no sé de qué hablas…

Kurapika lo tomó de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él con un tirón. Leorio observaba cómo pasaba todo, como si fuera una película borrosa.

—¿Tenía veneno? —Los ojos de Kurapika habían cambiado, estaban del color de la sangre, y parecía que iban a devorarse a Tonpa. Leorio sintió miedo al verlo. Tonpa sólo negaba moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Tienes el antídoto? Dámelo ahora o te juro que te obligaré a tomar todas las latas que te quedan.

—N-no, no hay ningún antídoto.

—¡¿Qué?! Escoria, te mataré.

Leorio se puso de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar, afirmando sus brazos en el suelo. En el fondo escuchaba cómo Kurapika seguía amenazando a Tonpa. Cuando terminó de regurgitar todo lo que había comido, Kurapika lo ayudó a pararse y le dio un pañuelo y agua para que se limpiara. Leorio se echó toda el agua en la boca y después la escupió hacia un lado.

—Leorio, ¿estás bien? —sus ojos habían vuelto a su color normal

Leorio le respondió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Estaba sudando en todo el cuerpo, y sentía el brazo de Kurapika como si fuera un trozo de hielo cortándole la espalda.

—Tranquilo, sólo era un laxante muy potente, no era veneno. Estuvo muy bien eso que hiciste, ahora quizás no te afecte, pero en esta condición no podrás continuar —Kurapika se detuvo unos segundos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Aún no le quitaba la vista a Tonpa, que estaba parado frente a ellos, sin atreverse huir—. Pero me retiraré contigo, no te preocupes.

Leorio trató de abrir su maleta, pero sus manos le temblaban demasiado. Kurapika la abrió por él. Leorio buscó entre las pastillas y encontró un antidiarreico. Lo sacó de su envase y se lo tragó con un poco de saliva.

—No va a funcionar —dijo una voz. Leorio lo miró. Era un sujeto un poco más alto que él, y mucho más corpulento. Vestía ropas algo extrañas, que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus piernas—. Ese laxante es extremadamente potente y raro. Nada que tomes te hará efecto. Se absorbe rápido también. Pero conozco una forma de combatirlo.

Kurapika sólo le devolvió una mirada.

—Conozco a este sujeto, lo hace todos los años —continuó—. Yo también caí en su trampa una vez, y desde entonces he estado trayendo este antídoto todos los años, para ayudar a las personas como ustedes.

—¿Y cómo sé que no eres otro tipo tratando de aprovecharse de nosotros?

—No lo sé. —El sujeto se encogió de hombros.

Leorio dirigió su mirada cargada de odio hacia Tonpa, y Kurapika entendió el mensaje.

—Tú. —Kurapika dejó a Leorio sentado y se acercó a Tonpa, quien se encogió un poco ante su presencia. Kurapika metió su mano en el bolsillo de Tonpa, sacó una de sus latas, y luego la abrió.

—Bebe —le dijo.

—¿Por qué debería? —respondió Tonpa, temblando.

—Porque si no lo haces, te mataré —Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de furia, esta vez en su color marrón natural—. ¿Es razón suficiente?

Tonpa no respondió. Kurapika lo agarró del cuello y le vació la lata en la garganta, mientras Tonpa hacía lo que podía por resistirse, apretando la boca y moviendo los brazos. El jugo con laxantes le chorreó por la barbilla y el cuello. Kurapika lo soltó, y Tompa se tiró al suelo, tomándose la barriga y quejándose de dolor.

—Ahora dale el antídoto a Tonpa —le habló en tono demandante al tipo grande de apariencia extraña. El sujeto abrió su mochila y sacó una botella. Un jugo verde y espeso se movía dentro.

—Bébelo —le ordenó Kurapika— Esta vez no me hagas obligarte…

Alguien estaba observando la situación, y Kurapika se percató.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a entrometer? —le dijo casi como una amenaza.

Leorio miró al sujeto. Era un niño de pelo blanco, que los miraba a la distancia. Parecía aún más joven que el otro chico de antes. Al escuchar esto sólo se alejó sin decirles nada.

Bien —dijo Kurapika, cortante—. Ahora bebe —le ordenó a Tonpa.

Tonpa miró la botella, y luego se la quitó, tomando un sorbo a toda prisa. Después se sentó otra vez y empezó a respirar con fuerza.

Esperaron unos segundos, y Tonpa comenzó a regular su respiración progresivamente hasta que ya no parecía estar tan afectado.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó Kurapika. Tonpa levantó una mano, temblando, con el pulgar hacia arriba—. Bien. —Kurapika le quitó la botella y se la pasó a Leorio. Leorio tomó el contenido de la botella. Tenía sabor a tierra y huevo podrido. Sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez, pero se las contuvo. De repente sintió una sensación caliente en el estómago, que después se empezó a extender por todo su cuerpo, y de pronto ya se sentía mejor. Le pidió a Kurapika un poco de agua, y éste le acercó su cantimplora. Bebió un poco y después se la pasó de vuelta.

—Gracias. Ya estoy… mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Kurapika, acercándose al tipo alto.

—Mi nombre Bontade Ontario, pero me dicen Bonty —El grandulón replicó sonriente, extendiendo su mano para un saludo.

—Muchas gracias, Bonty, te debemos una. —Kurapika estrechó su mano, y Leorio le hizo un saludo militar. Ambos se presentaron.

—No hay de qué, ayudar es algo que me nace.

Se oyó una alarma, que resonó por todo el túnel. Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido como un mayordomo o sirviente, estaba parado sobre uno de los tubos en la pared, sosteniendo una pequeña cabeza de juguete que emitía ese sonido.

—Se acabó el tiempo de registro —anunció, luego de parar la alarma—. El Examen de Cazador dará su comienzo. —Se bajó de un salto y aterrizó lejos de la multitud—. Síganme, por aquí.

El hombre comenzó a caminar por el túnel, y todos lo empezaron a seguir.

Leorio buscó a Tonpa con la mirada, pero había aprovechado la distracción para escaparse.

"Ya te encontraré otra vez y me las pagarás…"

—Lo confirmaré una vez más, por si quedan dudas —el hombre siguió hablando—. El Examen de Cazador es extremadamente difícil. Si carecen de la habilidad suficiente; qué mal. Si no tienen suerte, de nuevo, qué mal. Y hay postulantes que no temen sabotear a los demás, como pudieron ver —miró al cuerpo sin vida de la persona a la que Hisoka le cortó los brazos—. Si no tienen problemas con eso, síganme.

Todos empezaron a seguirlo.

—¿Todos siguen? Muy bien, entonces, 403 examinados participarán en la 1era prueba —comentó el hombre con apariencia de sirviente.

—Ese debe ser el examinador —comentó Bonty, que caminaba junto a Leorio y Kurapika.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Kurapika.

—No, pero dijo que el examen ya había comenzado —Bonty levantaba el dedo índice como si estuviera diciendo algo importante.

Leorio y Kurapika se miraron.

De pronto notaron que las personas de más adelante se estaban alejando, y tuvieron que acelerar el paso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Leorio, mientras trataba de mantenerles el ritmo.

—Parece que están acelerando cada vez más —respondió Kurapika.

—Escuchen, está hablando —interrumpió Bonty.

—…Seguirme hasta la 2da prueba, esa será su 1era prueba —comentó el sujeto que iba adelante.

—¿Ven? Es el examinador —dijo Bonty, riendo como idiota.

—¿Una prueba de resistencia? —preguntó Kurapika, mirando a Leorio, que apenas podía seguirles el paso.

—Descuida… tengo buena… resistencia —comentó Leorio, jadeando.

El mismo niño que los miraba antes se cruzó entre ellos de repente, montado encima de una patineta.

"¡Tramposo!"

—Oye niño… es una prueba de resistencia —le dijo Leorio.

—¿Eh? —comentó el niño, desacelerando un poco.

—Es trampa… andar en eso… Tienes que… Tienes que correr, como todos.

—¿Lo es?, no recuerdo que mencionaran que debíamos ir a pie, sólo dijo "síganme", ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño a Kurapika, quien confirmó su pregunta, asintiendo—. ¿Ve? —Se dirigió a Leorio otra vez—. ¿Y ya está cansado, señor? Tal vez debería tomar un descanso.

"Maldito mocoso…"

—No te hagas el tonto, viste muy bien lo que pasó antes —le respondió Kurapika.

El niño lo miró con una leve sonrisa. Su expresión le daba muy mala espina a Leorio.

—Vi que estabas obligando a Tonpa a hacer algo.

—¿Lo conocías? —Kurapika le preguntó, luego miró a Bonty.

—Sí, me convidó un poco de jugo antes —El niño respondió, con la misma expresión que a Leorio le causaba inquietud.

Kurapika lo miró molesto.

—¡Mentiroso! —le dijo Leorio—, si te hubiera dado… no podrías estar aquí ahora.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad, pero si no quieren creerme…

—Es cierto —dijo Bonty—, lo vi tomar ese jugo antes.

Kurapika miró al chiquillo, impactado.

—¿Ven? Yo no miento —se mofó él.

—¿Le diste el antídoto también? —Kurapika le preguntó a Bonty.

—No. Lo iba a hacer, pero, vi que no le hizo nada, entonces…

El chiquillo se rió.

—Quizás simplemente sus cuerpos sean muy frágiles…

Leorio lo tomó de un brazo y lo frenó.

—¿Quieres morir, mocoso?

—Inténtalo —el chico respondió, sin perder su sonrisa desafiante.

—Leorio, déjalo —le dijo Kurapika.

—No. Este… Niño…

Leorio sintió que el cuerpo del chico se dividía en dos, y se tambaleaba y retorcía en el aire como si fuera un holograma. Su imagen se alzaba muy por encima de él, y Leorio se encogía y encogía cada vez más.

—¿Leorio…? —escuchó a Kurapika decir.

La sonrisa del chico se hacía más y más grande. Entonces todo el mundo se volvió negro, y los sonidos se apagaron. Aún no pasaban ni diez minutos desde que había comenzado la carrera.

"Pietro…"


	5. Amenaza en la Niebla (Kurapika)

—¡Leorio! —Kurapika gritó. Su compañero se había caído. Estaba demasiado débil después de lo que le hizo Tonpa. Deshidratado. Era claro que no iba a poder continuar así, y su cuerpo colapsó-

Kurapika se acercó a Leorio, que yacía debajo del niño de pelo blanco. Le tomó el pulso. Para su alivio, su corazón aún latía.

—No le hice nada —dijo el chico, excusándose antes de que lo acusaran.

—Lo sé —le respondió Kurapika.

"Si hubieras intentado hacerle algo… te habría detenido". —Kurapika estaba muy alerta observando ese intercambio. El chico, a pesar de ser tan joven, le daba la impresión de ser peligroso. Además, había sobrevivido al veneno del jugo, de alguna forma. Sin dudas no era alguien normal.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —preguntó el chico.

Recién en ese momento Kurapika se dio cuenta que Bonty también se había detenido.

—Llevaré a Leorio a un hospital —dijo Kurapika—. Tomaremos el examen el próximo año.

"Debí suponer que iba a pasar esto, pero no podía decírselo. Seguramente él también lo sabía, pero tampoco lo iba a decir. Leorio no es del tipo de persona que le gusta admitir una derrota."

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo Bonty.

—Lo es. Leorio no puede continuar así, y no lo voy a dejar abandonado. —Kurapika observó el maletín de Leorio, que estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de allí, junto con su navaja y otras cosas que se habían salido desparramadas al caer—. Agradezco tu ayuda de antes. Ojalá pases el examen, Bonty, si no… Nos vemos el otro año.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas y echarlas al maletín.

—Podrías cargarlo hasta la siguiente prueba, ¿no? —sugirió Bonty.

Kurapika se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. No podía creer que le estaba sugiriendo algo tan estúpido, pero trató de responder con cortesía.

—Podría, pero, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que correr. Si lo que creemos es correcto, entonces esta prueba es una maratón. Tendremos que correr por horas. Con el peso extra de Leorio, tal vez pueda seguir por una hora más, si no me desmayo antes por el cansancio. No, no vale la pena.

—Tiene razón —dijo el chico de pelo blanco—. ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto por algo sobre lo que no estás seguro? En el peor de los casos los dos perderían, y estarían a decenas de kilómetros de cualquier asistencia médica. Solos, en el túnel.

Bonty hizo una mueca como de estar tratando de entender lo que decían, pero sin lograrlo del todo

—Bien. —dijo Bonty—. Pero si tú no puedes, yo puedo hacerlo.

"¿Me puso atención en algo?"

—¡Aaaah, este tipo es un tarado! —dijo el chico de pelo blanco— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

—Necesito compañeros —respondió Bonty—. Este examen no se puede pasar solo, chico.

—Estoy seguro que puedes encontrar más compañeros.

—No lo sé, sinceramente, los participantes de esta prueba son de las personas más desconfiadas que he conocido. Si tengo la oportunidad de demostrar que merezco la confianza de alguien, generalmente la tomo. Además… Tú y Kurapika parecen sujetos fuertes. —Sus ojos marrones oscuro, que al parecer tenían siempre esa leve sonrisa, los miraban con una seguridad extraña. Su cabello, que parecía el de una muñeca recortado por tijeras infantiles, se movía de lado a lado cada vez que hablaba.

—A mí no me metas en esto —dijo el chico de pelo blanco—. Yo no los conozco. Ustedes me detuvieron para molestarme por mi patineta, y… Debo seguir. —El chico puso su patineta otra vez en el suelo y se montó—. Adiós. —Se impulsó con los pies y se perdió en la oscuridad del túnel.

—Bueno, él se lo pierde —dijo Bonty.

—Bonty —le dijo Kurapika—. Agradezco tu voluntad, pero, lo mismo que dije sobre mí corre para ti. No durarías demasiado tiempo.

—Je. Me subestimas. Puedo hacerlo. —Bonty parecía confiado—. En mi ciudad natal levantamos cerdos gigantes como deporte, el peso de Leorio no será nada en comparación.

Kurapika lo miró un par de segundos, dubitativo.

"¿Es oriundo de Las Tierras?" —Kurapika había leído sobre esa tradición de levantar cerdos. Era un deporte local en Las Tierras, un grupo de cinco pueblos al Este de Yorkshin. Lo llamaban así porque era un sector principalmente agrícola. Una vez al año hacían una competencia, la llamaban "Carrera con cerdo". Partían en El Pino, que era el pueblo más grande, y tenían que recorrer los otros cuatro pueblos, hasta llegar a El Abedúl. Si lograban llegar al último pueblo antes del anochecer, se ganaban el cerdo que habían cargado, y además el primero en llegar se ganaba una bolsa llena con el dinero que habían apostado.

"¿Qué haría Leorio en esta situación…?"

Kurapika lo pensó unos segundos más. "Lo que más odio es a los cobardes que se rinden", dijo Leorio en el barco.

"No querría rendirse."

—Bien. Acepto —le dijo—. Pero tenemos que turnarnos. Cambiamos cada media hora.

—No habría necesidad, pero bueno.

Bonty tomó el cuerpo de Leorio, lo levantó y posó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Kurapika terminó de recoger las pertenencias de Leorio y una vez hizo eso reanudaron la carrera.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Sí.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Bonty no parecía tener problemas por el peso extra.

Diez minutos después recién alcanzaron la cola del grupo, pero al llegar no quisieron adelantarse más, ya que hacerlo significaría un esfuerzo innecesario.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas. Kurapika y Bonty seguían corriendo al final del grupo de aspirantes. A Kurapika ya le habían tocado tres turnos. Su cuerpo ya estaba llegando a sus límites.

—Es mi turno—le dijo Bonty.

—Sí.

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía que ya no iba a poder eso por mucho tiempo más.

Bonty comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Kurapika.

—Está empezando a hacer calor. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Hmm… Tienes razón. —Kurapika se quitó su mantó y lo guardó en su bolsa.

—¿Sólo eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres ver desnudo? Olvídalo.

Los dos rieron.

Pasaron unos minutos.

"Nadie se retira aún."

Kurapika no podía creer que, en más de tres horas, ni uno solo se hubiera retirado; el nivel de los aspirantes era sin dudas impresionante.

Pasaron tres horas más.

El cuerpo de Kurapika estaba cubierto de sudor. Pero ya no se sentía cansado, de alguna forma, se había acostumbrado al peso de Leorio.

Había en aspirante cerca de ellos. Era un joven obeso, que en sus manos sostenía una computadora portátil. Apenas corría, y se veía en muy mal estado. Ya había llamado la atención de Kurapika antes, cuando salieron del elevador junto a Leorio; parecía un chiquillo normal y sin entrenamiento físico, por lo que destacaba entre los demás aspirantes

"Para ser así llegó muy lejos."

—No… puedo… perder… —decía el joven mientras se iba quedando atrás.

El chico soltó su computadora, que se hizo trizas al chocar contra el suelo.

Los hermanos Amori también estaban allí, en la cola de la maratón. Eran tres de los veteranos destacados sobre los que Tonpa les había hablado.

—¡Oye, novato! —le gritó al joven uno de los hermanos.

—¡Eres patético! —dijo el que parecía ser el más joven—. Sólo hemos estado corriendo por seis horas.

—Nunca había visto que alguien se cansara tan rápido —dijo el tercero. Un hombretón casi tan grande como Bonty—. Patético.

Continuaron lanzándole insultos y frases desalentadoras. A Kurapika no le gustó su actitud, pero no estaba en posición de entrometerse. Un conflicto en esas circunstancias seguro resultaría en su eliminación, por lo que soportó su molestia en silencio.

"Parece que Tonpa no es la única rata de este examen."

El joven obeso finalmente se detuvo, y cayó de rodillas, derrotado. Era el primer eliminado de la carrera.

Uno de los hermanos pasó por al lado de Kurapika y le dio un empujón con el hombro.

—Perdón —se disculpó, aunque su rostro no parecía arrepentido en absoluto. Kurapika decidió dejarlo pasar. Los tres hermanos se perdieron entre los demás aspirantes, más adelante.

Kurapika miró a Bonty, que seguía corriendo con Leorio al hombro, concentrado. De su frente caían gotas espesas de sudor, y todo su cuerpo estaba mojado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir?

—Claro —dijo él, sonriendo—. Estás enojado, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Lo que hicieron esos sujetos. Vi tu reacción.

—Sí. No me gustó, pero no podía entrometerme.

—Eres una buena persona. No hay muchos como tú en este Examen. Si te soy sincero, yo estoy acostumbrado a que estas cosas pasen. Al comienzo me afectaban, pero, después de dar este examen un par de veces, te dejan de importar.

—¿Cuántas veces has dado este Examen?

—Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero esta es mi décima vez.

—Vaya. ¿Por qué fallaste los años anteriores?

—No lo sé… Los demás participantes eran mejores, supongo.

Al final del camino se veía una vuelta. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unas largas escaleras, empinadas, y con otros aspirantes que al ver eso habían parado a descansar, o tal vez se habían rendido. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para aquello; el grupo les había sacado demasiada ventaja, otra vez.

—¿Aceleraron más? —preguntó Kurapika.

—Así parece.

Mientras subían por las escaleras, los aspirantes que se encontraban descansando miraban a Bonty con extrañeza, probablemente preguntándose cuál era su motivo para cargar a otro hombre; una acción que parecía ilógica y difícil de creer hasta para el mismo Kurapika.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Estás loco? —le dijo uno de los que estaba descansando.

—¡Llévame a mí! —le dijo otro, entre risas, pero ni Kurapika ni Bonty se detuvieron por esos comentarios.

A lo lejos se veía una luz.

—¡Es la salida! —dijo Kurapika. Bonty asintió con una sonrisa.

Subieron y subieron escalones, hasta que por fin se encontraron afuera del túnel. Bonty bajó a Leorio, con el mayor cuidado que sus adoloridos músculos le permitieron, y Kurapika lo sostuvo de un abrazo. Bonty jadeaba; estaba visiblemente exhausto. El resto de los aspirantes miraba la escena con extrañeza. Kurapika puso su atención en el examinador, que estaba hablando.

—…estén alertas todo el tiempo. Si los engañan; están muertos —les advirtió.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?"

Kurapika miró al resto de los aspirantes, buscando alguna pista de lo que pudo haber dicho el examinador, y entonces se fijó que estaban en medio de lo que parecía ser un gran pantano. El viento lo hizo refrescarse unos segundos. La puerta por la que salieron comenzó a cerrarse, dejando atrás a varias decenas de personas, algunos incluso ya estaban a punto de cruzar, y mientras se cerraba se lamentaron con gritos y llantos.

—Permítanme reiterarlo —el examinador siguió hablando, ignorando los lamentos de fondo—. Las criaturas de este pantano son astutas, y sus trucos son interminables… y mortíferos. Este lugar está lleno de bestias que engañan y se comen a sus presas, es por eso que lo llaman "El pantano de las estafas". Síganme de cerca, y manténganse concentrados, si no lo hacen, están perdidos.

Kurapika miró a Bonty, que parecía un poco más compuesto, pero seguía agachado, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Es mentira! —gritó alguien—. ¡Les está mintiendo!

Todos se giraron a ver de dónde venían los gritos, y una persona apareció entre la niebla, luciendo varias heridas en el cuerpo, y arrastrando el cadáver de una bestia.

—¡Es un impostor! —siguió gritando el hombre— ¡No es un examinador! ¡Yo soy el verdadero examinador!

"¿Impostor…?" —Kurapika miró al que pensaba era el examinador.

—Se los demostraré —dijo el hombre herido, levantando el cadáver que traía a rastras y mostrándolo para todos—. ¡Es una de las criaturas de este pantano! ¡El mono con rostro humano!

La bestia ciertamente se parecía al examinador, pero Kurapika todavía no creía en las palabras del extraño.

—¡Les gusta la carne humana fresca —continuó—, pero son demasiado débiles como para capturar a presas por sí mismos, así que se disfrazan y guían a grupos de humanos a los pantanos en cooperación con otras criaturas para capturarlos vivos! ¡Esta vez quieren acabar con todos los aspirantes del Examen de Cazador!

Algo se escuchó, como cortando el aire, y de pronto el hombre tenía tres cartas clavadas en la cara. Se desplomó, muerto instantáneamente. Kurapika observó al examinador, y vio que tenía cuatro cartas en las manos. En un principio pensó que el atacante había sido él, pero después escuchó el sonido de unos naipes revolviéndose, cerca del cadáver, y vio que era Hisoka quien tenía la baraja.

—Je je, ya veo —dijo Hisoka.

El cadáver que sostenía el hombre muerto de repente cobró vida y salió huyendo. Hisoka le lanzó una carta más que dio directo en la nuca de la bestia, mandándola al suelo.

—Ahora ya lo sabemos —continuó Hisoka—. Él es real —dijo mirando al examinador, que tiró sus cartas a un lado—. Los examinadores son cazadores que hacen esto gratis, sólo bajo la petición del comité evaluador. Un cazador normal, que es lo que nosotros aspiramos ser, no tendría problemas esquivando esos ataques.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —respondió el examinador— Pero… cualquier otro ataque hacia mí resultará en tu descalificación inmediata ¿Entendido? —lo miró serio.

—Claro, claro. —Hisoka parecía mofarse.

Unas aves carroñeras, de varios tamaños, aterrizaron sobre los cadáveres y comenzaron a despedazarlos. Algunas salieron volando con las partes desmembradas en el pico, tal vez para llevar alimento a su familia.

—Como ven, perder no es bonito —comentó el examinador.

Bonty miraba la situación con cierta fascinación.

—¿Lo creíste en algún momento? —le preguntó Kurapika.

—Nah. Ya sabía que estaba mintiendo —respondió Bonty con una risita.

—Examinador Satotz —dijo alguien—, ahora que aclaramos eso ¿Nos puede decir si lo que hacen ellos va contra las reglas? —el sujeto apuntaba al cuerpo de Leorio. Kurapika no conocía su nombre. Era un hombre calvo y con apariencia de asesino japponés, o al menos recordaba haber visto la ilustración de un personaje vestido de manera similar en un libro de historia de ese país.

"Sabía que harían esa pregunta tarde o temprano."

—¿Ellos? —Satotz miró a Kurapika, y luego a Leorio, abriendo un poco los párpados al notarlo—. No, no veo problemas con eso, si alguien quiere llevar una carga y ser más vulnerable a morir, es su decisión.

—Pero, el sujeto que está inconsciente, ¿si llegara al lugar de la 2da prueba contaría como que ha pasado la prueba? —dijo otro. Era Todo, el luchador, otro de los veteranos destacados.

—Si está ahí y es uno de los inscritos, técnicamente sí. No recuerdo haber especificado la forma en que debían llegar, y no había considerado encontrarme con una situación así tampoco ¿Alguien más tiene dudas? —nadie respondió—. Bueno, continuemos —finalizó.

Luego de decir eso reanudó la maratón. Bonty le dijo a Kurapika que le pasara otra vez el cuerpo de Leorio, y éste así hizo. Luego de esa larga interrupción parecía más recuperado.

—Será mejor que esta vez no lo perdamos de vista.

—¡Sí!

Trataron de adelantarse, pero la neblina se hacía cada vez más espesa, y los aspirantes tampoco cedían el paso. El examinador se perdió de su vista casi de inmediato.

Comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos, y las personas desaparecían una tras otra. La última fila de aspirantes se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Después de unos minutos, Kurapika y Bonty ya no veían para dónde iban, y tuvieron que detenerse.

—¿Escuchas eso? —dijo Kurapika.

—No, ¿qué cosa?

—¡Cúbrete!

Bonty se echó al suelo, y Kurapika rechazó dos proyectiles con un movimiento de sus espadas gemelas. Eran las cartas de Hisoka. La niebla se dispersó, y vieron la silueta del mago, acercándose, y varios cuerpos de aspirantes heridos. También había otros más, preparados para enfrentarlo.

Kurapika recordó las palabras de Tonpa.

"Es un asesino. Va a matar a más personas."

—¡Muéstrate, cobarde! —le gritó Kurapika.

"Si esto es inevitable, mejor tenerlo a la vista."

—Je je je, interesante —dijo Hisoka, que por fin salió de entre la niebla, barajando sus cartas—. Quería aguantarme hasta la 2da prueba, pero la 1era está demasiado aburrida, así que pensé que podría ayudar con la selección, y juzgar si merecen pasar.

—¿Juzgados? ¿Por ti? —dijo alguien—. ¡Idiota, perdimos al examinador en la neblina! ¡No tenemos idea para donde se fueron él y los demás! ¡Lo que significa que todos los que estamos aquí fallamos, incluido tú!

—Equivocado. —Hisoka lanzó una carta, dando justo en la frente del sujeto—, tú fallaste, pero yo no. Como regalo de despedida les daré una lección: Un mago real nunca se queda corto de trucos.

Una docena de aspirantes lo rodearon, preparados para atacar. Kurapika y Bonty quedaron bloqueados de la vista del mago por unos segundos.

—Bonty, ahora, corre hasta el lugar de la 2da prueba —susurró Kurapika—. Yo lo distraeré ¡Rápido!

—¡No puedo! ¡Quedarás solo!

—¡Idiota! ¡No pienses en mí, piensa en ti! ¡Es el último favor que te pediré, sólo…!

La risa maniaca de Hisoka los interrumpió. Había matado a casi todos los que se lanzaron a atacarlo, y seguía asesinando con sus cartas a los que quedaban, uno a uno.

—Tantos descalificados… —comentó Hisoka, con su sonrisa malévola y cuerpo ensangrentado—. Sólo quedan ustedes tres… ¿O cuatro?

Al lado de Kurapika y Bonty había otro sujeto. Cherry, el artista marcial, otro de los veteranos que mencionó Tonpa.

—Ja ja ja, pero qué situación más bonita —continuó—. ¿Quieren conservar el cadáver de su amigo para enterrarlo?

—Oigan —les susurró Cherry—, cuando les diga "Ahora" nos separamos.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo, tú eras el que iba corriendo con su amigo al hombro en el túnel, je je je —Hisoka se acercaba más y más.

—Sé que podría herir su orgullo —siguió Cherry—, pero no nos queda otra opción. ¡AHORA!

Los tres salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes.

—Buen movimiento. Astuto —comentó Hisoka—. Sólo por eso les daré diez segundos de ventaja.

Hisoka comenzó su conteo, y Kurapika se escondió tras un árbol, cerca de allí.

"Los distraeré un rato. Más te vale que huyas, Bonty."

—Diez —finalizó Hisoka—, ahora… ¿A quién debería seguir?

Kurapika salió de detrás del árbol, y se devolvió al lugar.

—¡Oh, ja ja ja, pero qué sorpresa, tenemos a un valiente!

—Yo pelearé contigo, bastardo —Kurapika sacó sus espadas de madera. Estaba preparado para la batalla.

—Bien… —Hisoka se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras caminaba.

Kurapika estaba atento a su ataque, pero de repente desapareció de su vista.

"¿A dónde…?"

—¡Por aquí! —Hisoka apareció por detrás y le empujó la cabeza con la palma de su mano izquierda. Kurapika respondió con un golpe de su espada mientras caía, pero Hisoka ya había desaparecido otra vez. Clavó la espada derecha en el suelo para no caer.

"¿Está jugando conmigo?"

—¡Déjate de juegos y ataca!

—Si así lo quieres —apareció atrás otra vez, y le iba a dar otro golpe con la palma abierta, pero Kurapika ya se había anticipado; Esquivó el ataque moviéndose a la derecha y blandió su espada hacia el costado de su atacante. Hisoka agarró la espada con el otro brazo, desde un ángulo imposible.

"¡Ahora!"

Kurapika tenía un plan más; con la otra mano sacó uno de los tantos cuchillos que tenía escondidos en su ropa. Lo clavó en el vientre de Hisoka, aprovechando la apertura, y luego se impulsó hacia atrás como pudo, para alejarse.

Hisoka se tocó el área de la herida, y luego observó sus dedos ensangrentados. Miró a Kurapika, extrañado, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente, con las espadas de madera en mano.

Kurapika estaba preparado para reanudar la pelea, pero cuando Hisoka estaba a unos dos metros, paró y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

—Kurapika.

—Kurapika… No lo olvidaré. —le arrojó sus espadas, y Kurapika las recibió—. Nos vemos más adelante. —Parecía increíblemente más calmado. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _Bye bye_ —le hizo un gesto de despedida.

Kurapika estaba demasiado confundido como para reaccionar. Lo observó desaparecer entre la neblina.

"¿Ahora irá a por Bonty y Leorio? ¡Tengo que detenerlo!"

Empezó a correr, pero no tenía idea dónde se encontraba. Estaba perdido. Miró al suelo y vio un camino de sangre.

"¡Es de Hisoka!"

Siguió el rastro de sangre, corriendo entre la niebla. Un grito se escuchó más adelante. Después de unos minutos Kurapika descubrió de quién era. El cadáver de Cherry estaba colgado desde los pies. La sangre le goteaba desde el tobillo hasta la mandíbula. Una escena horrorosa.

"Hisoka el Mago. Espero que nuestros caminos no se crucen otra vez."


	6. La Segunda Prueba (Leorio)

La arena era pálida, y la costa, repleta de rocas, era embestida por las olas blancas. El cielo era gris y estaba despejado, pero el sol no era visible, ni la luna. El viento, helado como en invierno, hacía que el vello de sus brazos se erizara, y su espalda quedara entumecida.

—Leorio —dijo el niño sentado a su lado, con ambos brazos hundidos en la arena—, ¿me extrañarás?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Después de que me muera —lo miró a la cara—, ¿pensarás en mí?

Sintió un puño apretándose en su pecho, y el frío empezó a colarse en su corazón.

—¡No digas eso! ¡No te vas a…!

El niño apartó su mirada y la volvió hacia el cielo.

—Tienes que recordarlo —dijo una mujer desde atrás. Leorio se volteó a mirarla; era Madre.

—¿Recordarlo? ¡Pero si está aquí! —miró a su izquierda, y ya no había nadie—. Estaba… aquí… Estoy seguro…

—No —dijo Madre, acercándosele—, no es eso.

—¿Cómo…? No entiendo. Estaba aquí, estaba… —Sollozó. Miró hacia abajo. Las lágrimas formaban una costra al caer en la arena que tenía entre sus pequeñas piernas.

Madre se agachó, rodeó su cuello con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Esto no puede pasar otra vez.

—No pasará… —se secó las lágrimas.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo.

Apenas dijo esas palabras Madre desapareció, y en su lugar sintió un cuerpo más grande. Era el cadáver de un hombre. Pesaba mucho más de lo que un niño de su edad pudiera levantar, pero pudo sacárselo de encima con algo de esfuerzo. Lo miró. El hombre tenía unas ropas extrañas que Leorio no reconocía de ninguna parte, y su pelo claro le caía por las mejillas. Donde debían estar sus ojos sólo había unas cuencas vacías. Sintió repulsión y tuvo que apartar la vista. Entonces notó que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, era otro sitio, oscuro, lleno de árboles y arbustos. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

El bosque parecía no tener fin, a donde quiera que miraba había árboles, y sus ramas se extendían hacia el cielo como buscando una luz que no existía.

Un aroma dulce se sentía a lo lejos, y resaltaba del olor a tierra que había por todo el sitio; tierra era negra y húmeda que se sentía blanda en los pies, como si se tratara del lomo de una bestia. Leorio decidió que debía seguirlo.

En el aire había una leve brisa que arrastraba una neblina, y que aparte de ser el origen de toda la humedad, hacía que lo lejano fuera aún más difícil de distinguir. El aroma servía de guía en ese sitio donde no había adelante o atrás, ni ninguna forma de orientarse.

A medida que avanzaba, el lugar tomaba una tonalidad rojiza, y en la tierra aparecían charcos de agua, que se hacían más y más amplios.

"Estoy olvidando algo…"

El aroma era cada vez más intenso, pero aún no sentía que estuviera cerca de su fuente de origen. Leorio comenzó a correr. Quería ver de dónde venía ese olor tan particular. La tierra era cada vez más roja, y de a poco parecía tomar la textura de la carne. Sin darse cuenta, de repente ya no parecía suelo, sino la carne despellejada de una criatura. Pero Leorio no podía parar. El líquido que surgía de los charcos ya no parecía agua, era algo más espeso.

No podía detenerse. Los charcos eran más y más amplios, hasta que ya cubrían todo el piso. No había un lugar seco que pisar. De los árboles comenzaron a brotar unos ojos, rojos como la sangre, que vigilaban cada paso que daba.

"Estoy olvidando algo…"

El líquido ya le llegaba a las rodillas, pero Leorio no podía parar. Los ojos lo vigilaban. Entonces, después de correr por lo que pareció una eternidad, lo vio: Una sombra blanca estaba cerca de allí. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que era otro árbol, más pálido y grueso que los otros. Sus miles de ramas sin hojas se extendían por el cielo hasta perderse de vista. El aroma que emitía le era familiar, no sabía por qué.

Algo rugió a lo lejos, un monstruo, tal vez.

Se acercó al árbol para tocar su corteza milenaria, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, una mano lo agarró de las piernas y lo jaló, hundiéndolo entre la viscosidad.

—Veo que ya despertaste —Una persona lo miraba atentamente, Leorio no la reconocía. La luz lo había cegado un poco. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, pestañeando muchas veces.

—¿Quién eres?

—Bonty... ¿No me recuerdas?

—¿Bonty…? —Entonces recordó algo importante que le hizo sentir un impulso repentino de energía— ¡Kurapika! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Bonty se encogió de hombros. Leorio miró a su alrededor. Estaban afuera de un edificio rodeado de lo que parecía ser una selva. Había otras personas. Cientos de guerreros, atletas y toda clase de especialistas. Estaban en el Examen de Cazador. Leorio no sabía cómo había llegado allí, no recordaba nada salvo que él y Kurapika habían bajado por un elevador.

Algo rugió, el sonido venía desde dentro del edificio.

A unos metros de allí estaba un hombre sentado bajo un árbol, apartado del resto del grupo. Era Hisoka, el Mago, que reposaba inmóvil, con la mirada perdida. Su ropa estaba empapada en sangre, quizás había matado a otra persona. Leorio recordaba cómo le había cortado los brazos a un sujeto que lo había ofendido al comienzo del examen.

"Es cierto, el examen…"

Leorio sintió una presión en su pecho, algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué. Volvió a mirar a Bonty.

—¿Y Kurapika? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tranquilo, Kurapika está bien. Te desmayaste y te cargamos el resto de la carrera.

—¿Qué dices…?

—¿Qué?

Leorio vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Kurapika venía saliendo del bosque. Se paró y se dirigió hasta él.

—Leorio, me alegro mucho de que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Leorio le dio un empujón. Tenía mucha rabia.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿qué te pasa?! —Kurapika le gritó. Más que enojado parecía confundido.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?!

—¡Alguien tenía que detenerlo!

—¡¿Detener a quién?! ¡Estoy hablando del túnel, idiota! ¡¿Por qué me trajeron hasta aquí?!

—Te desmayaste.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no necesitaba tu ayuda!

—¡¿Y qué querías, que te dejara ahí tirado?!

—¡Sí!

—¡Imbécil! ¡Bueno, ahora ya lo sé, la próxima vez que caigas en un truco estúpido te dejaré solo!

—¡Bien! —sintió que algo se le atragantó en la garganta. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse de Kurapika. Bonty le bloqueó el camino.

—No seas así con Kurapika, él se…

—¡Apártate!

Bonty se movió a un lado y Leorio siguió caminando hasta la pared donde estaban sus pertenencias. Después de eso caminó hasta donde estaban los demás participantes.

"Me dejaste en vergüenza ante todos."

Leorio sentía cómo lo miraban y se reían de él.

—¡¿A quién miran?! —los espantó. Por suerte ninguno le respondió.

Ahora eran muchos menos, como un tercio de los que eran al comienzo. La primera prueba había sido dura, al parecer. El extraño rugido sonó una vez más.

Una cara familiar se asomó de repente entre la gente.

—Wow, está vivo —le dijo. Era el niño de pelo blanco que se había mofado de él justo antes de que se desmayara.

—Veo que pudiste pasar la prueba, mocoso.

—Claro que pude, esto no es nada. De hecho, ya me está decepcionando.

"Pequeño engreído."

—Haciendo trampas cualquiera hubiera pasado —Leorio le dio una mirada a su patineta.

—¿Lo dice por esto? La dejé de usar cuando aparecieron las escaleras. Ah, es verdad, usted estaba durmiendo en esa parte —le sonrío de manera vil—. Al final del túnel había escaleras. Muchas escaleras. Las hubiera visto si no se hubiera… Por cierto, ¿cómo llegó acá? —la cara del enano no dejaba dudas de que seguía burlándose.

—No te hagas el tonto, sé que me viste.

—Tal vez, je je. Entonces comprende, me imagino. No es la persona más adecuada para decirme que pasé por hacer trampa.

Leorio gruñó con ira.

—Perdón, perdón —siguió el chico—. ¿Y por qué no está con sus compañeros?

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¡Y deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad! ¡No soy tan viejo!

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—19.

—¡Imposible! —su asombro parecía sincero.

—¡Oye!

Un sonido los interrumpió. Las puertas de la edificación comenzaron a abrirse, y el rugido extraño sonaba cada vez más potente. Leorio y el enano de pelo blanco se acercaron a ver qué era, junto a los demás participantes.

Dentro del lugar estaba sentado algo que sólo podía ser un gigante, medía unos tres metros, y los rugidos que había estado escuchando provenían de él. Delante había otra persona sentada, en un sillón de cuero. Era una chica muy hermosa, con cinco trenzas rosadas en la cabeza y grandes ojos celestes. Sus ropas eran reveladoras, y su increíble atractivo captó inmediatamente la atención de todos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo la chica al gigante.

—¿No lo escuchas? Me muero de hambre.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Participantes, escuchen! —Su voz estaba cargada de energía —. ¡La segunda prueba será…! ¡Cocinar!

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca he cocinado algo en mi vida! —Leorio miró al chico que estaba a su lado y parecía igual de impactado por la noticia —. Je je, no pareces tan confiado ahora, ¿eh?"

—Somos cazadores gourmet —siguió la chica—, tendrán que cocinar platos para satisfacer nuestros paladares.

—Primero harán un plato para mí —dijo el gigante.

—Y si Buhara los aprueba, podrán cocinar algo que yo les pida. ¡Pasarán la Segunda Prueba cuando nos hayan satisfecho a ambos! Una vez que estemos llenos, el tiempo de prueba se habrá terminado.

"No parece que esa chica pueda comer mucho… Pero ese de allí podría comerse una vaca completa".

—El plato que les designaré será… —el gigante parecía emocionado—. ¡Cerdo asado! Con cualquier tipo de cerdo me conformo. ¿Preparados? Entonces… ¡Comiencen a cocinar!

Leorio miró a su izquierda, donde debía estar el chico de pelo blanco, pero ya había salido corriendo sin que se diera cuenta.

Buscó a Kurapika con la mirada, pero también ya se había perdido. De repente era el único participante que quedaba parado en la puerta.

—¡Oye tú, chico! —La examinadora le habló—, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? —Leorio se apuntó a sí mismo, algo nervioso—. Sí, tú, idiota, ¿quién más iba a ser? ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, es que… yo…

—¿Hmm? —Lo miraba directamente con sus ojos claros. Leorio se sintió intimidado por su belleza y quedó sin palabras. Se supone que iba a explicarle su situación, pero no pudo.

—Nada. No pasa nada —le respondió sin pensar.

—Entonces, ¡vamos, andando, rápido!

—¡Sí! —Leorio salió corriendo.

"Diablos, esta chica es imponente".

Leorio se metió en las profundidades del bosque, y vio cómo algunos participantes peleaban contra unos cerdos salvajes que eran como seis veces el tamaño de uno normal. Algunos lograban derribarlos, pero otros eran envestidos de lleno por los animales y quedaban tirados en el piso, gritando de dolor, posiblemente con varios huesos rotos. No tenía tiempo para atenderlos.

"Tengo que encontrar un cerdo y asarlo antes de que Buhara se llene."

Entonces vio a una chica siendo rodeada por dos cerdos. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacarlos con su maletín, dejándolos fuera de combate con dos golpes certeros en la nuca. La chica estaba cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás bien? —Leorio le preguntó.

—S-sí, sí, lo estoy. Esto de las peleas no son lo mío, je je… ¿Tú eres…

—Me llamo Leo...

—…el chico que estaba siendo cargado.

—Sí… ese mismo. —"Maldición, todos lo vieron."

—Eres muy fuerte. Pensaba que iba a morir. Gracias. —la chica era un poco más baja que Kurapika, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, y su cuerpo era grueso y voluptuoso, definitivamente no parecía alguien débil. Pero a pesar de eso tenía algo que la hacía ver demasiado tierna. Quizás era una combinación entre su dulce voz y su sonrisa.

—Sí, lo soy, ah ja ja ja —Leorio no podía evitar presumir luego de que una chica linda lo elogiara—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Odry. Me dedico a la botánica, el estudio de las plantas. ¿Y tú?

—Nada, pero quiero estudiar medicina —Leorio no paraba de sonreír.

—Aunque también podrías dedicarte a pelear con jabalíes —le dijo Odry, coqueta.

—Claro, ah ja ja ja. Pero no son jabalíes, son cerdos.

—Eso, eso ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Cierto, qué mal educado. Me llamo Leorio —le extendió la mano.

—Gusto en conocerte, Leorio —se dieron un apretón.

—Bueno, Odry, creo que es mejor que comencemos a… asar esos cerdos —Leorio recordó que debía apurarse si no quería quedar descalificado.

—¡Claro!

Prepararon una fogata y asaron los dos cerdos lo mejor que pudieron. Luego Leorio se echó los dos al hombro para demostrar que tenía fuerza, pero no resistió mucho. El resto del camino tuvo que cargar uno solo, y Odry el otro. Fueron juntos hasta donde estaba Buhara y la otra examinadora. Cuando llegaron ya había una pila de esqueletos junto al gigante, y una fila de participantes esperando ser probados. Bonty y Kurapika ya habían pasado, y estaban parados junto a una pared, conversando. Leorio ya estaba más calmado y se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido antes.

"Tal vez debería pedirle disculpas a Kurapika…"

—Ellos son tus amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Odry.

—No, o sea, no lo sé…

—Oh, mmm. Bueno, parece que es un tema delicado.

—¡Siguientee! —dijo la examinadora.

—Ya tenemos que pasar —le dijo Leorio a Odry.

—Cierto.

Entregaron ambos cerdos a Buhara, quien se los devoró completos, uno seguido del otro.

"Es un monstruo…"

—¡Deliciosos! —dijo el gigante después de eructar.

—¡Siguiente! —dijo la examinadora, luego pasó el siguiente y así y así, hasta que Buhara le hizo un gesto de que ya no quería más. La examinadora tomó una maza y dio un fuerte golpe a un gong, que resonó por todo el lugar—. ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Buhara se había comido más de 70 cerdos completos. Todos estaban asombrados.

—Eres un Glotón —le recriminó la examinadora a su compañero—. Dijiste que todos los cerdos que comiste estaban deliciosos. ¿Cómo vamos a juzgar eso?

—A quién le importa. Reduje el número de participantes, ¿o no?, no es como si esto fuera un concurso de sabor de todas formas.

—Eres demasiado amable con ellos. Un cazador gourmet debería tener un sentido del gusto capaz de discriminar. Pero bueno, ya qué. ¡La prueba del cerdo asado se acabó! ¡Pasaron 71 participantes!

Leorio observó para ver quiénes habían pasado. Aparte de él, Odry, Kurapika y Bonty, estaba Hisoka, el chico de pelo blanco, y casi todos los demás participantes que Tonpa les había introducido. Hasta Tonpa estaba.

"Tonpa… ¿Debería…? —miró a Odry, y pensó que si buscaba pelea ahora le iba a dar una mala impresión— No, mejor no. Más adelante."

—Deberían tener en cuenta, sin embargo —La examinadora siguió hablando—, que a diferencia de Buhara, yo puedo ser muy estricta. ¡Ahora viene la segunda parte de la Segunda Prueba…! ¡Mi plato elegido será…

"Por favor que sea algo que al menos Odry conozca."

—…¡Sushi!

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"

Leorio miró a Odry, que parecía igual de perdida que él.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Creo, el nombre me suena...

—Muy bien.

—Pero no recuerdo nada, hmm, quizás con un poco más de información…

Leorio miró a Kurapika y Bonty, pero ellos estaban mirando a otro lado.

"Tal vez esta sea una buena excusa para acercarse…"

—Je, veo muchas caras en blanco —dijo la examinadora—. No es de sorprenderse. El Sushi viene de un pequeño país que está en una isla. ¡Pero no desesperen! ¡Miren, vean esto! —Los invitó a entrar al lugar—. ¡Cocinas totalmente equipadas para hacer sushi! ¡Hay una para cada uno! ¡Tienen todas las herramientas que necesitan, y el ingrediente clave, el arroz, está listo y cocido! Y acá va una pista importante. ¡Me gusta el sushi nigiri, moldeado a mano! ¡Ahora pueden pasar a sus lugares de cocina! ¡Igual que antes, la prueba termina cuando la examinadora, o sea yo, esté llena! ¡Mientras tanto pueden hacer cuantos quieran!

Leorio y Odry pasaron a las cocinas, junto a los demás participantes.

—¿Recordaste algo?

—Nop. Ya me sonaba que era de Jappon, por el nombre, pero aún no recuerdo.

—Bien, sigue pensando.

—¿Tú tienes alguna idea? —preguntó Odry mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos.

—Mmmm, más o menos. Estos utensilios sugieren que se usa carne o vegetales, ¿pero de qué tipo?

—Los cuchillos no me dicen nada. Podría ser cualquier cosa… Ah, sí, dijo algo de moldearlos a mano. ¿Podría ser…? —Odry se quedó mirando al arroz.

"Kurapika —Leorio buscó otra vez a su compañero con la mirada, pero no estaba en la sala—. ¿A dónde habrán ido?"

Los demás participantes estaban igual de perdidos. Unos cuantos más habían desaparecido.

"Quizás si le pregunto a la examinadora por otra pista…"

—Espera —le dijo a Odry.

—Bueno.

Comenzó a caminar hasta donde la examinadora para preguntarle sin que los demás se enteraran de la respuesta, cuando de repente aparecieron Kurapika y Bonty cruzando la puerta. Kurapika tenía en sus manos el cadáver de un conejo, mientras que Bonty tenía unos peces colgando de un hilo.

Al verlos, Odry abrió sus ojos de par en par y apuntó a Bonty.

—¡Pescado, eso era, el sushi se hace con pescado! —gritó.

Kurapika arrojó el cadáver del conejo al suelo, mientras que el resto de los aspirantes salieron todos corriendo a pescar.

—¡Bonty, rápido, ya lo descubrieron! —gritó Kurapika. Los dos fueron a sus puestos y se pusieron a cocinar. Otras personas que los habían seguido también tenían pescado, pero la mitad tenían conejos. Al parecer Kurapika había hecho eso para engañarlos. Leorio comenzó a correr junto a Odry para ir a pescar. Junto a ellos pasó el niño de pelo blanco, que llevaba en sus manos otro conejo.

—Más rápido para la otra —le dijo el pequeño.

—Son pescados, idiota.

—¿Qué? —El niño miró hacia adentro— Oh… diablos.

Luego de eso se les unió, pero tomó una ruta diferente y se perdió en el bosque.

—¿Es amigo tuyo también?

—No.

—Pero te conocía.

—Conversamos antes de la prueba, eso es todo.

—Ahh. Parece que es el menor por acá.

—Seguramente. ¿Ya recordaste cómo hacer sushi?

—Sí, está todo acá —se apuntó la cabeza.

—Excelente —Leorio le sonrió.

Fueron a pescar, no les tomó demasiado tiempo, Leorio había vivido cerca de un rio cuando pequeño, y había aprendido prácticamente todas las formas posibles de pescar sin necesidad de una caña. Odry confeccionó un par de cestas juntando unas ramas y entrelazándolas. Los dos se devolvían con dos peces cada uno.

—¿Cómo demonios aprendiste a hacer eso? —le preguntó Odry.

—Práctica. Tú también eres muy hábil, a mí me hubiera tomado el doble de tiempo hacer esas cestas.

Odry y Leorio llegaron al lugar donde estaban los demás participantes, y varios ya estaban en fila entregando sus platos.

—Oh no…

—¡Tenemos que hacerlo, rápido! —Odry lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó a las cocinas—. Veamos, lo primero será limpiar los pescados. Con uno bastará. Leorio, haz eso mientras yo preparo el arroz —de repente ya no parecía tan tierna. Odry se puso seria—. El sushi se hace con un poco de vinagre, moldeando el arroz, así…

Pasados unos minutos ya los tenían listos, y se pusieron en la fila. Los demás participantes tenían el plato hecho de manera similar.

"¿Todos conocen cómo hacerlo? No. Al comienzo estaban todos perdidos, es imposible, algo debió pasar mientras no estábamos."

El ambiente estaba tenso. La examinadora había estado gritando desde que entraron en la sala, claramente había pasado algo. Kurapika y Bonty estaban en su puesto, aún cocinando.

"¿Cómo es posible?, llegaron mucho antes que nosotros, a no ser que…"

De repente la examinadora hizo un gesto a los participantes de la fila, tomó una taza con té que tenía cerca suyo y la bebió completamente.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Ya estoy llena! ¡Nadie pasó la prueba! ¡Ah ja ja ja!

"Tienes que estarme jodiendo…"


	7. Intervención (Kurapika)

La sala quedó en silencio. Algunos soltaron sus platos y se quebraron en el piso. Otros se pusieron en guardia. Parecía que iba a comenzar una guerra.

El peor de todos era Hisoka; Kurapika lo había estado vigilando. Al parecer, el tema de la segunda prueba no le había gustado para nada. Ni siquiera intentó participar en la segunda parte, sólo se fue al fondo de la sala y revolvió su baraja con su mirada fija en la examinadora; su aura asesina se sentía en el aire. Estaba preparado para atacarla en cualquier momento.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar. La examinadora lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó con rapidez, sin bajar su guardia ante los participantes irritados que tenía en frente.

Todos escucharon la conversación. Parecía que alguien la estaba regañando, pero, ¿cómo se había enterado? Kurapika miró hacia afuera y alcanzó a ver una sombra esconderse entre las ramas de un árbol.

"Satotz."

—¡No la voy a hacer otra vez! —los gritos de la mujer resonaban en la sala—. ¡¿Cómo que no estoy cumpliendo con lo que establecí?! ¡La regla era que cualquiera pasaría siempre que dijera que su plato estuvo "delicioso"! ¡¿verdad?!

—En parte —Buhara intervino—, pero lo de fondo era juzgar sus habilidades de observación y de deduc…

—¡Tú no te metas! —Le respondió ella. El gigante se encogió y bajó la mirada.

—Hubo un imprevisto —siguió su conversación por teléfono—, uno de los participantes conocía el plato. ¡Y ese estúpido pelado terminó revelándoselo a todos! —Hanzo se agitó ante su mención. A diferencia del resto no estaba enojado, sino desmoralizado. El sushi era un plato típico de su país, y la examinadora lo había humillado al decir que el suyo no era bueno—. Mantengo mi decisión, fin de la discusión. —Cortó la llamada. Guardó su teléfono y se dirigió a los aspirantes a cazador—. ¡Está decidido, todos reprobaron!

Se escucharon muchos murmullos. Todos estaban tensos. No podían creerlo.

—¿Qué deberíamos a hacer? —preguntó Bonty, que por primera vez parecía serio.

—No lo sé.

Kurapika miró hacia la multitud y vio a Leorio, que estaba junto a una chica que él no conocía.

"Sigue con ella..."

De repente alguien rompió los murmullos con un estruendo. Un participante rompió la mesa que tenía en frente de un puñetazo. Era Todoh, el luchador. Uno de los veteranos destacados por Tonpa.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo! —la rabia se notaba en sus palabras—. ¡No me iré así de esta forma!

El silencio se hizo gélido, todas las miradas se posaron en él. La examinadora se acomodó en su sillón, estirando sus brazos y posándolos de modo que quedaran detrás del respaldo; dejó su guardia completamente abierta, quizás a propósito, para provocarlo.

—¡No vine aquí a cortar pescados y apanar arroz! ¡Vine a ser un cazador! ¡Un cazador de listas negras! ¡Quiero una prueba real, no esta estupidez de cocineros!

—Pues qué mal por ti—Le respondió ella.

—¿Qué?

—Porque este año nos tocó juzgar a los estúpidos cocineros, más suerte el otro año.

La ira se veía en los ojos de Todoh.

—¡Mal… ¡Maldita bastarda, no te metas con…

Antes de que pudiera acercarse, Buhara lo apartó de un manotazo, lanzando por los aires al luchador de más de cien de kilos como si fuera un muñeco de unos cuantos gramos. Kurapika apenas pudo seguir el movimiento.

"¡Esa velocidad! ¡Con ese cuerpo! ¡Imposible!"

Todoh cayó afuera del edificio, luego de pasar a través de una ventana.

—Buhara… ¿Por qué te metiste? —preguntó la examinadora al gigante.

—Porque si no lo hubieras matado, Menchi.

—Tal vez. —La examinadora se paró, revelando que detrás del sillón tenía ocultos dos cuchillos de cocina—. Con que quiere ser un cazador de listas negras, ¿eh? —dio un par de pasos—. Cuando despierte recuérdenle que fue noqueado se un solo golpe por un estúpido cocinero. —Comenzó a hacer malabares con sus cuchillos, lanzándolos hacia arriba—. No importa qué tipo de cazador quieran ser. —tomó los cuchillos mientras caían, y ahora ya no eran dos, sino cuatro—. Deben manejar las artes marciales —Los cuchillos danzaban por sus brazos como si estuvieran vivos—. Los ingredientes más raros usualmente están en los lugares más inhóspitos. Y a veces tenemos que pelear contra cazadores furtivos. —Tomó los cuatro cuchillos y los apuntó hacia los participantes— ¡Al hacerse cazadores tendrán que aprender a pelear! ¡Lo que quiero ver en ustedes es su espíritu para desafiar lo desconocido!

—Aun así… —Se escuchó una voz metálica que venía desde fuera— ¿No crees que reprobarlos a todos es un poco excesivo? —Menchi parecía reconocerla. Su expresión cambió dramáticamente.

Todos corrieron hacia afuera.

Allí estaba Todoh, inconsciente. Nadie se acercó a verificar si seguía vivo. En el cielo había un enorme dirigible con el logo de la Asociación de Cazadores.

De pronto, una figura comenzó a divisarse. Alguien había saltado del dirigible.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —comentó alguien.

Los participantes se apartaron. La figura aterrizó de pie en el suelo, levantando algo de polvo en el aire. Cuando se disipó, reveló que la persona era un anciano, con ropas largas y sueltas, y una barba gris también larga. En la cabeza tenía un solo moño de cabello largo y gris. Aun sin conocerlo, Kurapika sintió que estaba ante la presencia de alguien legendario.

—Presidente Netero… —comentó la examinadora Menchi—, Es… Es el director del Examen de Cazador. —Ya no estaba enojada, ahora parecía nerviosa, por primera vez.

—Sólo soy la cara visible —dijo el anciano—, lo único que hago es estar sentado, y de vez en cuando aparecer para encargarme de algún que otro pequeño problema.

El anciano miró de reojo hacia un lado, lo suficientemente rápido para que sólo Kurapika lo notara, y luego mirara en esa dirección. Allí estaba Hisoka, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero pronto su atención volvió hacia el viejo.

—Menchi —Le dijo el presidente a la examinadora.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella.

—¿Los reprobaste porque encontraste que carecían del espíritu para desafiar lo desconocido?

—No… —se encogió de hombros. Ahora ya no parecía una autoridad, sino una niñita siendo regañada por su padre—. Todo comenzó cuando un participante le reveló al resto cómo hacer el plato. Todos parecían subestimar la cocina, así que me enojé… Entonces me llené, luego de probar todas sus muestras.

—Entonces, básicamente, ¿reconoces que hubo un problema en tu manera de juzgar?

—Sí… ¡Lo siento! Tiendo a ponerme de mal humor cuando se trata de cocina. Soy un fracaso como examinadora. Voy a renunciar a mi puesto, así que puede descartar estos resultados.

Todoh despertó y se puso en pie a duras penas. Estaba sangrando de la nariz y la boca. El presidente lo miró de reojo, después miró a Buhara, y luego volvió a dirigirse a Menchi.

—Continuar con esta prueba comprometería los resultados del examen, parece que es demasiado difícil —se tomó la barba en gesto meditativo— ¿Qué tal sí continúas siendo examinadora y les haces otra prueba, demostrándoles antes cómo se hace? De esa forma les será más fácil aceptar los resultados.

—Ya veo… —Menchi lo pensó unos segundos. Su expresión volvió a tomar el tono que tenía al comienzo de la prueba. Parecía que las palabras de Netero la habían llenado otra vez de ánimo—. Entonces, harán… huevos cocidos —sonrió—. Presidente, ¿puede llevarnos hacia esa montaña de allá? —en el horizonte se veía una gran montaña, que parecía como cortada en dos.

—Comprendo —el anciano parecía complacido por sud idea—. Por supuesto.

El dirigible aterrizó cerca de allí y los participantes subieron uno a uno, calificados y descalificados por igual. Mientras subía, Kurapika sintió una mano en su hombro; Era Leorio.

—Kurapika, quería disculparme por mi actitud de hace un rato…

—Descuida. No pasa nada —se quitó la mano de Leorio de encima—. Bonty, vamos.

—¡Sí! —dijo el grandulón, mientras dejaban atrás a Leorio, que los miraba confundido.

—Kurapika… —se lamentó Leorio—. Bien, cómo quieras. ¡Bien…!

"¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Rencor…?"

Kurapika aún tenía el corazón roto por lo que le había hecho Leorio. Quizás habría sido mejor reconciliarse, pero, todo el tema de la segunda prueba lo había dejado de mal ánimo.

"Quizás esté mejor sin mí."

Ya todos estaban en el dirigible. Desde allí arriba se podía ver todo el bosque y el pantano. Era un lugar enorme. Ningún humano vivía en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Al ser un sitio tan peligroso se había aislado naturalmente.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a La Montaña Dividida.

Los aspirantes que pasaron la prueba de Buhara se bajaron de la nave, los demás se quedaron arriba. El Presidente prometió darles un aventón.

Todoh estaba a unos metros de Kurapika y Bonty, parecía ya mucho más recuperado. Menchi se adelantó, acercándose a la orilla.

—Es aquí. —Comenzó a quitarse las botas—. Tranquilos, hay un río abajo. Pero si se caen, las corrientes los arrastrarán hasta el mar. —Elongó los brazos y las piernas, y luego se paró justo en el borde—. Yo iré primero. —Sin mucha ceremonia se lanzó hacia el vacío, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Varios se apresuraron a mirar su caída.

"¡¿Está loca?!"

—Aquí están los nidos del águila-araña —comentó el presidente—, Menchi fue a buscar uno de sus huevos. —La examinadora se agarró de unas telarañas gigantes que habían tejidas entre los dos lados de la montaña—. Los cuelgan aquí para protegerlos de los depredadores. Deben agarrarse de uno de los hilos, tomar un huevo y luego regresar hasta acá arriba.

Todos miraban cómo Menchi hacía exactamente lo que el presidente acababa de describir, pero ella lo hacía ver más fácil de lo que parecía.

Cuando terminó de escalar se asomó por la orilla del acantilado con una gran sonrisa y un huevo en una mano.

—Ya está. ¡Lo único que tienen que hacer es cocer uno de estos huevos!

Los participantes se miraron, a ver quién se atrevía primero.

—¡Ah, qué alivio! —dijo el niño de pelo blanco que los había molestado antes. Se aproximó a la orilla— Esto es pan comido. —Se lanzó al vacío.

Kurapika miró a Leorio, que estaba junto a la chica de antes. Ella estaba temblando de miedo, y le negaba con la cabeza. Leorio la tenía sostenida de una mano, y alternaba entre mirarla a ella y la orilla del acantilado.

—¿Qué dices, Kurapika, te atreves? —Bonty parecía confiado.

—Claro. Si ese niño puede, yo igual.

Kurapika y Bonty hicieron carrerilla y se lanzaron también, junto a otros participantes que al verlos se hicieron de valor.

Mientras caían el viento le rozaba todo el cuerpo. Kurapika cerró los ojos unos segundos.

"Sólo debo relajarme."

Estiró ambos brazos y se aferró fuertemente a una de las telarañas, que extrañamente no eran pegajosas. Se balanceó un poco, y cuando dejó de moverse, ubicó el lugar donde se encontraban los huevos. Bonty ya estaba encima de uno de los nidos.

—¡Kudapika, mida, acá! —le dijo el grandulón, que tenía colgando entre sus labios una telaraña con un huevo al final de ella— ¡Ed údtimo que lleda a da cima ed un idiota! —se movió entre los hilos como un mono y comenzó a trepar la montaña.

—¡Ah! ¡Los que llegan segundos comen mierda! —le dijo el chico de pelo blanco, que iba un poco más arriba.

"Niñatos."

Kurapika se balanceó hasta donde estaban los huevos, tomó uno, y antes de empezar a trepar, miró hacia atrás buscando a Leorio. No estaba.

"Bueno, este es el adiós, supongo." —Comenzó a trepar.

De repente vio entre sus ojos una silueta familiar; era Leorio, que se había lanzado después de todo.

"Je…" —Aunque seguía enojado con él, en el fondo se alegró por su ex compañero.

Cuando llegó arriba había varios participantes alrededor de una gran olla, cociendo los huevos que habían conseguido. Bonty y el niño estaban intercambiando insultos infantiles.

—¿Esos son todos? —dijo Menchi, mirando a los que no habían saltado. Se veían derrotados.

—No hay vergüenza en aceptar tus límites —les dijo el Presidente Netero—, pueden intentarlo otra vez el año que viene.

Leorio se asomó por el acantilado. Fue el último en subir. Bonty se acercó a mirar que no faltase nadie más.

—¡Perdiste! ¡Eres el idiota!

Leorio lo empujó a un lado, y Bonty cayó de trasero.

—…Uuh, qué amargado —le dijo Bonty desde el suelo. El niño de pelo blanco lanzó una carcajada.

Leorio se acercó a la olla y depositó su huevo. Luego fue a donde estaba su compañera, que estaba sentada alejada del resto, decaída.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" —La curiosidad comía a Kurapika, pero no podía preguntarle. No después de la indiferencia que le había mostrado antes.

Menchi sacó dos huevos desde dentro de la olla con un colador. Uno era blanco y el otro marrón.

—Este es un huevo de gallina, y este otro es de águila-araña. ¡Pruébenlos!

Cada uno de los participantes sacó un huevo de cada uno. Kurapika los probó ambos.

"¡Delicioso! ¡Simplemente no se pueden comparar!"

El resto de los participantes estaban igual o más impresionados, y lo hacían saber con las exclamaciones más sonoras.

—¿Pueden apreciar lo que es descubrir algo delicioso? —Menchi le dijo al grupo— Este es el tipo de trabajo por el que arriesgo mi vida.

Todoh, que no había saltado, se acercó a uno de los aspirantes y le pidió que le compartiera un huevo para probarlo.

Menchi se acercó hasta él.

—¿Y?

—Está bien, me derrotaste. Pero estaré aquí el próximo año —le respondió el luchador.

El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecer. El Presidente invitó a los participantes a entrar otra vez al dirigible. Al final, sólo 42 personas pasaron la segunda parte de la segunda prueba.


	8. Contra el Presidente (Killua)

Killua abordó la nave junto a los demás participantes. Esta vez el número se redujo a menos de 50. La segunda prueba de la examinadora había sido mucho más fácil, casi una broma comparada con la anterior. Killua apenas sabía de cocina, por lo que, incluso si hubiera logrado hacer que su plato tuviera la forma de un sushi o como fuera que se llamara, habría reprobado de igual manera. Como persona millonaria que era, había sido atendido toda su vida por sirvientes, además, en las pocas ocasiones que estuvo alejado de su hogar, tenía el dinero más que suficiente como para comprarse comida, así que nunca tuvo la necesidad de aprender a cocinar; lo único que había aprendido hasta entonces era cómo asesinar de manera efectiva.

La demostración de la examinadora sobre porqué las artes marciales y la cocina podían complementarse le llamó algo la atención, pero para Killua esto no era necesario ni nunca lo sería, y, aunque ahora lo había considerado por primera vez, pensaba que era muy poco probable que pudiera enfrentarse a una situación que requiriera de conocimientos culinarios en el futuro.

Los llamaron a reunirse para decirles unas palabras. Entre los 42 participantes estaban el chico delgado y alto que antes se había desmayado; los dos tipos que lo habían cargado hasta el lugar de la segunda prueba, que al parecer seguían alejados de él; Y el más interesante de todos, Hisoka, el que llamaban "El Mago". De entre todos los participantes, Killua sentía que el más parecido a él era ese sujeto, tanto en nivel de habilidad como en personalidad. Aunque él mostraba más abiertamente sus ansias asesinas. Mientras que Killua las reprimía cuanto podía. No es que le importara tanto que los demás supieran, pero, era un hábito que estaba tratando de dejar.

El Presidente de la Asociación se paró frente a todos junto a su asistente y comenzó a hablar.

—Creo que debería presentarme de manera más apropiada. Soy Netero, presidente del comité de selección del examen de este año. Se suponía que no iba aparecer hasta la prueba final, pero ya que estoy acá… —paró unos segundos para mirarlos a todos— …Supongo que los acompañaré por un rato y disfrutaré de este ambiente tenso, jo jo jo —bromeó. Estaban todos cansados y de mal humor. Había sido un día agotador. Para las personas normales como ellos, claro. Killua había recibido entrenamiento intensivo desde antes que dijera sus primeras palabras, así que aún le quedaba energía. Sólo una persona más parecía estar compuesto aún: Hisoka, que miraba al presidente con una gran sonrisa, como si lo saboreara centímetro a centímetro.

"Tal vez no somos _tan_ parecidos."

Luego tomó la palabra el asistente.

—Llegaremos a nuestro destino mañana las 8 a.m, mientras tanto disfruten de las comodidades de la nave.

"Supongo que daré unas vueltas antes de ir a dormir."

El examen lo estaba decepcionando. Luego de escapar de su casa buscó en internet algo que pudiera entretenerlo y ayudarlo a hacer algo de dinero. Sin el apoyo de su familia tenía que vivir de alguna manera, y la tarjeta que le había dejado su padre seguramente también tenía la intención de rastrearlo, así que Killua se deshizo de ella lo más pronto que pudo.

No sabía qué iba a hacer con su vida exactamente, así que había pensado en distraerse un tiempo. Pensó en ir al _Coliseo en el Cielo_ , pero ya había estado ahí antes, y sería uno de los primeros sitios en donde su familia lo buscaría. El examen parecía el lugar indicado, y la licencia de cazador le sería útil en más de una forma.

Ya había escuchado cosas sobre el examen, pero nunca había considerado tomarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que se iba a realizar tan pronto. Todo fue una feliz coincidencia. Quizás podría ser el primer desafío que enfrentaría en su gran aventura, o mejor, tal vez conocería a personas con las que compartirla, pero Killua nunca había tenido amigos, y no sabía cómo hacerlos. Estar en soledad era mucho más cómodo, además, aparte de Hisoka, no parecía que hubiera alguien a su nivel. Tampoco quería ayudar a alguien y tener una carga siguiéndolo. Por suerte ningún zángano se le había pegado aún. En el peor de los casos habría tenido que deshacerse de él o ella.

Caminó por un pasillo de la nave hasta llegar al final, luego se devolvió. No había nada muy interesante dentro del dirigible, pero afuera se veía un espectáculo. Killua se asomó a una de las ventanas y vio cómo las luces de una gran ciudad se movían en la oscuridad; parecían estrellas en la tierra. Se quedó allí viéndolas un rato, hasta que un bostezo le avisó que tal vez ya era hora de ir a dormir. Dio unos pasos, pero un miedo intenso lo paralizó, como si lo hubiera golpeado una brisa muy helada. Se giró para ver de dónde venía, o qué había sido; no había nada, pero una voz desde atrás lo hizo volverse otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo, niño? —Netero le inquirió.

—Eres rápido, anciano —contestó Killua, dándose cuenta que lo que había sentido antes provenía de él.

—¿Tú crees? Sólo caminaba, sin apuro.

"Je. Engreído."

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ahhh, tan cortante. Sólo estoy aburrido, buscaba alguien con quien jugar. ¿Qué te ha parecido el examen hasta el momento?

—Decepcionante. Pensé que las pruebas serían más difíciles. ¿Llegará a pasar algo así?

—Veremos, je je.

—Bien. —comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo al viejo.

—¡Espera!

Killua se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Quieres jugar un juego? Si ganas… te daré una licencia de cazador.

—¿De verdad?

Caminaron hacia el final del mismo pasillo, detrás de la última puerta había una habitación vacía que Killua supuso Netero usaba para entrenar. Le dijo que lo esperara un poco, y Killua asintió, esperando en el umbral de la puerta. El anciano volvió a aparecer, con ropa más cómoda, y con un balón en la mano. Le pidió que entrara, y Killua lo hizo. Netero comenzó a jugar y hacer malabares con el balón.

—Entonces… ¿De qué iría ese… juego? —Killua preguntó.

—Es simple —le contestó—, sólo tienes que quitarme este balón, antes de que la nave llegue a su destino. Si lo haces, te daré una licencia. Puedes usar cualquier tipo de método o estrategia, no me importa, atácame si quieres, no te devolveré los golpes, sólo me defenderé.

—Sólo tengo que quitarte el balón, ¿verdad? —"Un juego de niños. Y podré salirme de este aburrido sitio de una vez por todas. Parece un buen trato"— Bien. Allá voy.

—Adelante.

Killua comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de él, como un león asechando a su presa. Netero se quedó quieto mientras Killua lo rodeaba.

"¿Va en serio? Ni siquiera me está mirando."

Killua apuró su paso. A los ojos de su presa debía verse como si 10 o 20 figuras lo rodearan, era una técnica secreta de los asesinos llamada "El Paso de Resonancia", su padre y hermano mayor le habían enseñado. Era mejor matar a alguien con un solo movimiento, cuando menos se lo esperara. Un asesino debía ser impredecible y preciso. Esperar el momento adecuado para atacar. Un solo movimiento…

Killua se aproximó desde un ángulo ciego. Netero seguía quieto, con el balón sobre el dedo índice. No sabía que el juego estaba a punto de terminar. Pero cuando Killua estuvo apenas a unos milímetros de alcanzarlo, el viejo se movió para esquivarlo.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

No había espacio para una reacción, pero de alguna forma, él sí podía. Killua volvió a esconderse entre sus imágenes remanentes, y atacó una vez más. El presidente volvió a esquivarlo en el último segundo. Una vez podría haber sido casualidad, pero luego de una segunda vez, Killua comenzó a pensar que en verdad tenía mucha habilidad.

Volvió a esconderse. Netero seguía quieto. Killua dio un salto y lo observó desde el techo, mientras sus figuras seguían rodeándolo. Iba a ocupar su siguiente técnica, una que nunca había tenido que usar hasta entonces. Uno de los clones atacó a Netero, el viejo volvió a moverse para esquivar, y entonces Killua se impulsó desde el techo para atacarlo mientras estaba distraído, pero Netero dio un salto justo antes de que Killua llegara a tocarlo, usando la cabeza de Killua como impulso, sólo para burlarse.

—Buen intento, jo jo jo— se mofó el anciano. Killua no le respondió y sólo se limitó a mirarlo algo irritado.

"Parece que este abuelo es más complicado de lo que estimé."

Se detuvo unos segundos, luego retrocedió unos pasos, y retomó su _Paso de Resonancia._ Esta vez con ritmo más acelerado, y combinando ambas técnicas. Lo intentó y lo intentó y lo intentó, pero el viejo siempre lo esquivaba, cada vez de manera más burlesca. Después se puso a jugar con el balón mientras Killua lo atacaba. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bien, si no puedo con su velocidad tendré que detenerlo."

Mientras el viejo esquivaba una de sus múltiples imágenes, Killua se acercó por debajo y, con todas sus fuerzas, le dio una patada en las canillas. Lo que no sabía es que el viejo probablemente tenía las piernas más duras de todo el universo. La pierna de Killua recibió más daño por el ataque. Dio un grito de dolor y se alejó saltando en un pie.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —chilló.

—Jo jo jo, eso debió doler.

—¡¿Q-qué tienes, una prótesis de acero anciano?!

—No, son mis piernas reales —el viejo sonrió—. ¿Te rindes?

—¡No! ¡Dame…! Dame unos segundos.

"Maldito viejo, tendré que pasar al plan B."

—Bien.

Pasaron dos minutos. El reloj mostraba casi las once de la noche. Killua se puso en pie, elongó un poco las piernas, se sacó el suéter y se dirigió hacia Netero, que no había parado de jugar con el balón.

—Ya. Continuemos.

—Cuando quieras.

Killua retomó su estrategia de antes, pero esta vez de manera aún más agresiva. Ya no iba a por el balón, sino directamente a dañar a Netero, quien se cubría de sus ataques de las formas más ridículas. Nada de lo que hiciera parecía tener efecto.

Luego de estar intentándolo por media hora más, Killua se rindió.

—Me… rindo —su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, y jadeaba al respirar.

—¿Tan pronto? Jo jo jo.

—Sí, ¡me molesta decirlo, pero no tengo oportunidad contra ti…!

—Pero ¿cómo? Si eres mucho más joven.

—Sí, claro —"Con esa energía cualquiera diría que estás en tus veintes. Si estuviera ciego, claro. Viejo maldito"—. ¡Ni siquiera has usado tu pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo!

—Jo jo jo, lo notaste.

—¡Claro que lo noté! Bien, suficiente, ya te reíste bastante de mí. Ahora voy a descansar.

Killua tomó su ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Alto. Si te vas ahora quedarás descalificado del examen —Netero le dijo.

—…¿Qué dijiste?

—Eso. Esto era un examen especial. Dijiste que el normal era decepcionante, así que te propuse hacer este, y tú aceptaste. Si te retiras ahora quedarás descalificado.

—No, no me dijiste eso. —Killua estaba muy cansado, y las continuas burlas de Netero ya lo tenían de mal humor.

—Supuse que lo habías entendido —Netero hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Killua dio un suspiro. Luego se mordió el labio.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás."

Había despertado su parte más violenta e instintiva. Sin decir una palabra se abalanzó contra Netero a toda velocidad. Sus manos estaban transformadas en garras filosas como diamantes. Netero abrió sus ojos de par en par, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Las garras de Killua chocaron contra el pecho del presidente, que no alcanzó a cubrirse, y de pronto el piso se llenó de sangre.

"No quería hacer esto. Tendrías que haberme dejado ir…"

Killua miró su mano, y tenía todos los dedos torcidos. Podían verse algunos huesos y tendones a través de las heridas. Salía mucha sangre. Miró a Netero, y su pecho no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño. Su visión comenzó nublarse, y el mundo se empezó a distorsionar.

—Uuups, no quería hacer eso —la voz de Netero se escuchaba como un susurro—. ¿Niño? ¿Estás bie…. n…? ¿N… iñ….?

Killua abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en algún sitio que no conocía. Sintió un dolor. Levantó su brazo derecho, y tenía la mano completamente vendada. Se escuchó una voz.

—Hemos llegado a nuestro destino —dijo.

Killua levantó la mirada y vio un reloj colgado en la pared. Eran casi las ocho en punto. Se levantó y vio que cerca de la cama estaba su ropa, lavada y planchada, y había un baño. Pensó en bañarse, pero por su olor se dio cuenta que alguien ya lo había lavado mientras dormía.

"Espero que no haya sido ese viejo…"

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Vaya, veo que ya despertaste —Era la examinadora de antes. Una tal Menchu o algo así, vestida con una bata y pantuflas, y esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto. En sus manos tenía una bandeja llena con comida.

Killua asintió. Estaba sin palabras. Seguramente con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le dijo la muchacha—. ¡Oye, no te vayas a hacer la idea equivocada! ¡No dormimos juntos ni nada! ¡El presidente me despertó ayer en la noche contigo en brazos y me ordenó que te prestara mi cama y te hiciera curaciones! ¡El médico de la nave me ayudó! ¡Y tuve que dormir en el sillón…! —Tomó un poco de aire—. ¡Ahora estarás pensando que te vi desnudo al bañarte, y claro!, ¡¿qué esperabas?! ¡Pero no es porque quisiera, ¿eh?! ¡Además, no me gustan los niños pequeños! —Estaba roja como un tomate— ¡Ahora come y vístete, tienes que dar la tercera prueba!

Killua asintió otra vez sin decir nada. Menchu dejó la bandeja encima de una mesa y se retiró rápidamente, dando un portazo.

"¿Tercera prueba? ¿No estoy reprobado…?"

Killua miró la bandeja, se acercó, y luego comió lo que había en ella. Estaba delicioso. La comida de sus sirvientes ni siquiera se le acercaba. Esa Menchu era muy impresionante. Después se arregló, tomó sus cosas y salió. Cerca de allí estaba el chico alto junto a su compañera, la que había reprobado la prueba anterior.

—¡Despertaste! —le dijo la chica—, te estábamos esperando.

Killua se apuntó a sí mismo.

—Sí, tú. La prueba aun no comienza. Pero ya están todos afuera. Nosotros estábamos aprovechando de estar unos minutos más juntos —la chica miró al chico alto, que parecía algo triste.

—Bueno, Odry, fue un gusto conocerte —le dijo a la chica—. Tienes mi número, nos reuniremos cuando salga de este examen; ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos ya seré cazador, ja ja ja!

"Está fingiendo."

—¡Sí! —le respondió ella. Luego se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Killua no sabía por qué estaba ahí viendo toda esa situación, pero si comenzaba a caminar ahora sería extraño, así que se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer.

—Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para ti —la chica rebuscó dentro de su cartera y sacó un frasco—. Toma. Pensaba ocupar esto en las siguientes pruebas, pero ya no lo necesitaré.

—¿Qué es?

—Hierbas medicinales. Por supuesto —dio una risita coqueta—. Pero no son cualquier hierba, estas sólo las encuentras en mi país. Se toman como un té, ¡y ayudan a tu cuerpo a regenerarse hasta tres veces más rápido! Si las tomas antes de dormir, igual hacen que puedas dormir menos horas sin sentir cansancio. Son muy útiles. Pero no abuses de ellas, ¿sí?

—Está bien —le prometió él.

—¡Oh! —Odry se fijó en la mano vendada de Killua—¿Qué te pasó?

"Sí, ¿Qué me pasó…? —pensó Killua—. Estaba seguro que ese ataque había herido al presidente, pero el herido fui yo. Eso es imposible, por muy dura que sea su piel, mis garras deberían poder cortarla. Pero se sintió como si chocara con un bloque de concreto. Eso definitivamente no fue normal. Hay algo que no sé. Mi familia también tiene poderes que desconozco. ¿Podría estar relacionado?"

Killua no respondió.

—Ahm, bueno, supongo que será algo personal, pero Leorio, dale un poco a este chico también, ¿quieres?, se nota que lo necesita.

—¡Oigaaan, los estamos esperando! —Alguien gritó desde afuera.

—¡Cállense, ya voy! —Les respondió Leorio.

Odry rió. Luego se acercó a Leorio y le dio un gran abrazo. Killua no podía entender cómo habían desarrollado ese nivel de amistad tan rápido. Después pasó algo aún más extraño. La mujer se acercó a Killua y le dio un abrazo también. Se puso tenso como un gato asustado y no supo qué hacer.

—Cuida a Leorio por mí, ¿sí?

"¡Pero si apenas lo conozco!"

—Bien. Vamos —le dijo Leorio. Y Killua lo siguió, aún muy confundido por todo lo que había pasado. Mientras Odry ondeaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Salieron de la nave. Afuera estaban los participantes junto al pequeño asistente del presidente.

—Los estábamos esperando —dijo el enano.

Los participantes parecían molestos por haber tenido que esperar, pero a Killua no le importó y simplemente los ignoró.

—Estamos en la cima de _Trick Tower_ , aquí tomará lugar la tercera prueba. Y sobre la prueba en sí… Los examinadores me dijeron que consistía en llegar hasta la base de la torre en menos de 72 horas. Vivos, por supuesto, je je… Ahora, me despido. —Caminó hacia la puerta del dirigible. Las hélices de la nave se pusieron en marcha mientras el pequeño abordaba, y luego empezó a elevarse por los aires—. ¡Comiencen su descenso! ¡Buena suerte a todos! —les gritó, mientras se alejaba.

Killua miró a su alrededor. No parecía que hubiera formas de bajar. La azotea era tan plana como una pista de aterrizaje, salvo porque tenía muchas hendiduras que parecían ser parte de su diseño, como si estuviera compuesta por muchas placas separadas de cemento.

Leorio parecía igual de confundido que él.

Un participante se acercó a una de las orillas y comenzó a descender, usando las hendiduras para sujetarse.

Killua se acercó a mirarlo. Estaba bajando muy rápido.

"Wow."

Se oyeron unos aleteos. Miró hacia el horizonte, junto a los demás, y vieron cómo se acercaban volando un grupo de bestias gigantes. Por un momento pensó que venían a por ellos, pero fueron directamente a atacar al tipo que estaba bajando. Una lo mordió en la pierna. El hombre quiso defenderse, pero no podía soltarse, o caería. Gritó por ayuda, pero nadie arriesgaría su pellejo por un desconocido, además no había cómo, simplemente observaron cómo las criaturas lo despedazaban y luego se iban con sus partes colgando de las mandíbulas y las patas.

"Uno menos. Quedamos cuarenta y uno."

Se volteó a mirar al resto de los participantes, y vio que había unos cuantos menos.

"¿O no?"

Algunos estaban agachados buscando entre las hendiduras. Killua supuso que algo debía haber. Quizás alguna puerta secreta, y se puso a investigar. Luego de varios minutos tanteando por aquí y por allá, seguía sin encontrar nada. Miró al resto de los aspirantes, y ya quedaba casi la mitad. Leorio daba vueltas mirando hacia el piso, cerca de allí. Sus ex amigos ya habían desaparecido.

Siguió buscando, hasta que sintió un leve _crac_ en su pie izquierdo. Tocó en ese sitio, y vio que se abría una puerta, lo suficientemente grande como para una persona, pero no más. Supuso que habría una puerta por persona. Muy cerca del lugar que había descubierto, había dos puertas más. Pensó en lanzarse sin más, pero vio que Leorio seguía sin encontrar nada. Sin pensarlo mucho le dio un grito.

—¡Leorio!

El chico lo miró, y Killua le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Mira, son puertas secretas —le explicó, tocando una de ellas de modo que se abriera un poco—. Parece que una vez que las abres se cierran para siempre. Sólo permiten una persona.

—Ya veo… Supuse que habría algo así, ya que los demás han estado desapareciendo… Pero, si sólo permiten a una persona, ¿por qué me llamas?

—Idiota, es obvio, tengo más de una.

—¡No es tan obvio!

—Como sea. No me hagas arrepentirme de… —Recordó las palabras de Odry: "Cuida a Leorio por mí, ¿sí?". "¡Gah, ya está grande para cuidarse solo, yo no tengo nada que ver!"—. Mira, ahí está. Bien. Ahora estamos a mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Me ayudaste, en la prueba pasada, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Nop.

—¡Ah, como sea! —se puso rojo— ¡Ahora voy a entrar, nos vemos abajo!

—¡Claro, enano! —le dijo Leorio sonriendo.

Los dos se lanzaron por las puertas. Killua aterrizó, y cuando miró hacia el frente se dio cuenta que Leorio también estaba allí, y había aterrizado de cabeza. Dio una carcajada.

—Por fin —dijo alguien desde atrás—. Ya nos estábamos aburriendo de esperar… —era un hombre delgado y casi tan alto como Leorio, sólo que con el pelo más largo y castaño. En su hombro tenía un pequeño mono, que chilló cuando Killua lo miró—. Ah, ¡pero si son ustedes! ¡Quién iba a pensar que tendría que esperar a los mismos idiotas dos veces en un mismo día!

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Killua.

—Me llamo Sommy. Este pequeño es Kamuri —el animal hizo un gesto con una de sus manos, saludando como si entendiera las palabras de su amo—. Ese de allá atrás es Bourbon. No habla mucho.

En una esquina de la habitación estaba sentado un hombre de unos cincuenta años, vestido con ropas largas como manteles que le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo.

—Soy Killua —se presentó Killua—, y él es…

—Leorio —dijo Leorio, interrumpiéndolo—. Y yo sí hablo.

—Bien, ahora sólo nos falta uno.

—¿Para qué? —dijeron los dos chicos.

Sommy apuntó a un letrero que había en una pared. "La regla de la mayoría", decía, "Las cinco personas que lleguen a esta habitación tendrán que decidir su camino juntos, a través de un consenso".

—¿Cinco…? —vio hacia abajo del letrero; había tres brazaletes.

—Sí —dijo Sommy—, tienen que ponerse uno de estos —les mostró que él ya se lo había puesto—. Una voz nos explicó que… —se escuchó algo por el altavoz— Ah, ahí está otra vez, mejor escúchenlo ustedes.

—Es verdad —dijo la voz, de quien posiblemente era un examinador—, deben usar estos relojes y presionar "X" u "O" para decidir por mayoría lo que van a hacer. Pero antes, les falta una persona más.

—¿Entonces estaremos aquí hasta que baje alguien más? —preguntó Leorio.

—Así es. Una vez que eso pase, podrán salir. Existen muchas rutas para llegar al fondo de esta torre, pero para hacerlo, la cooperación es clave. Nadie puede llegar hasta el final por su cuenta. Les deseo buena suerte —se escuchó un _clic_.

—Entonces estamos atrapados —comentó Killua, que se sentó a esperar. Leorio y Sommy lo imitaron.

Pasaron dos horas.

—¡Ya van dos malditas horas! —gritó Leorio—, ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!

—Dijiste lo mismo hace media hora —comentó Killua.

Leorio iba a responder, pero un crujido lo interrumpió. Todos miraron hacia el techo y vieron abrirse una puerta, y de allí cayó alguien, la última persona del grupo.

El sujeto estaba gordo como una vaca, y tenía la nariz ancha y cuadrada. Killua creía haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba su nombre.

—¡¿Tonpa?! —gritó Leorio.

"Ah, sí, así se llamaba."

Leorio se paró, se acercó a él, y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándolo contra una de las paredes.

—¡Eso es por lo que me hiciste antes, hijo de puta!

"Este día va a ser muy largo."


	9. Confianza (Kurapika)

—Kurapika —Bonty lo llamó—, mira, encontré algo.

Kurapika caminó hacia donde él.

Estaban en la terraza de _Trick Tower_ , una gigantesca edificación en forma de cilindro, forrada completamente de cemento. Medía por lo menos unos 400 metros de alto, y era tan ancha como un estadio profesional de beisbol. Se encontraba casi al final de un acantilado, que a su vez iba a dar al mar, y detrás tenía una densa selva que no parecía tener fin. No había forma de llegar allí por mar o por tierra, sólo por aire. La tercera prueba del Examen de Cazador consistía en descender por la torre y llegar hasta su base.

Luego de que algunos participantes comenzaran a desaparecer, Kurapika dedujo que en el piso del lugar había puertas secretas para ingresar a la torre. Más tarde su deducción se confirmó, cuando vio a uno de los participantes caer a través de una ellas. Se acercó allí e intentó abrir la puerta otra vez, pero había quedado sellada. Al parecer sólo se podían usar una vez, y por su tamaño sólo cabía una persona.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Sí —Bonty le respondió en voz baja. Se agachó y tocó una parte del suelo en donde se cruzaban dos grietas. Un rectángulo de un metro y medio de largo y cincuenta centímetros de ancho se delineó frente a sus pies.

—Bien, ya tenemos una.

—Je je —rió Bonty. Dio unos pasos a su derecha, y con mucho cuidado, tocó otra parte del suelo; Ocurrió lo mismo—. O dos.

Kurapika miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está?"

—¿Vamos? —preguntó su compañero.

—Sí… Pero, ¿qué hay de Leorio?

—Sólo encontré dos puertas.

—Eso es malo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres volver a hablar con él?

Kurapika había tenido la oportunidad de reconciliarse con Leorio cuando éste se acercó a pedirle disculpas, pero su corazón aún estaba herido. No pensó que Leorio reaccionaría de esa forma por su decisión de ayudarlo a llegar a la segunda prueba. Kurapika arriesgó su vida al enfrentarse contra Hisoka para darles tiempo de huir. Y Bonty lo cargó durante el viaje. Podría haber muerto por él. Así era el cariño que le tenía, pero Leorio no pudo verlo, y eso no era algo que iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

—No —respondió finalmente—. Vamos.

"Además, no querrías nuestra ayuda, ¿verdad, Leorio?"

Se pararon junto a las puertas, y a la cuenta de tres, los dos saltaron encima de ellas. Al pasar al otro lado Kurapika resbaló por un tobogán hasta caer en una sala hecha casi completamente de bloques de concreto, como si fuera un calabozo. Bonty cayó allí casi al mismo tiempo que él.

—Je je je je —Bonty parecía contento de haber terminado en la misma sala, aunque ya le había comentado que era bastante probable que eso pasara, ya que en pruebas de otros años se requería mucho trabajo en equipos.

—Vaya vaya —dijo una voz—, ustedes otra vez —era un chico delgado, igual de alto que Kurapika, con un suéter de mangas largas y un gorro azul en la cabeza. En su rostro tenía dos marcas negras que bajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Detrás tenía a dos sujetos más, muy parecidos a él. Eran los Hermanos Amori—. Pero no veo a su amigo por ninguna parte, ¿no pasó la prueba anterior?

—Hermano, sí lo vimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? —dijo uno de los que estaba atrás. Era el más grande. Tenía una gorra hacia atrás, una camiseta de beisbol y en su rostro destacaba una frente bastante prominente.

—Cállate Umori, déjame molestarlos un rato.

Kurapika observó que en sus muñecas tenían puestos unos relojes que, aparte de mostrar lo que parecía ser la cantidad de tiempo restante para llegar abajo, tenían dos botones. Luego se dio cuenta que en una de las paredes había dos relojes más, debajo de un letrero que ponía "La regla de la mayoría".

—¿Qué es eso que llevan en las muñecas? —preguntó Kurapika, ignorando la pregunta del sujeto.

—¿Esto? —le respondió él, apuntando el artefacto mientras se lo enseñaba—. Es un reloj.

Los hermanos rieron. A Kurapika no le causó gracia.

—Amori, te está preguntando para qué sirve —dijo el otro hermano, que también llevaba una gorra, pero hacia adelante, y por su apariencia más menuda parecía ser el menor.

—¡Ya sé, idiota! —le respondió Amori—. H-hm. Muestran el tiempo que queda. Ustedes también tienen que ponérselos. Los botones son para decidir qué haremos. A partir de ahora todo lo que hagamos se hará por votación. En eso consiste la regla de la mayoría.

—Kurapika, creo que dicen la verdad —le susurró Bonty—, si fuera algo perjudicial no los estarían usando ellos.

—Es verdad —dijo una voz metálica por un altoparlante—, para seguir en esta prueba deben usar esos relojes y votar, tal como lo acaba de explicar el hermano mayor.

—Bien —dijo Kurapika. Él y Bonty tomaron un reloj cada uno y se los pusieron en las muñecas. Una pared comenzó a subir, revelando que detrás había una puerta. Tenía un letrero que decía "Abrir la puerta: O= Sí. X= No."

—Ahora tenemos que votar para decidir si abrirla o no —comentó Amori—, me imagino que todos estaremos de acuerdo en que tenemos que abrirla.

—Imaginas bien —le dijo Kurapika.

Todos votaron. El resultado fue unánime. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

—Bien —dijo Amori—, a partir de ahora se hará lo que yo diga.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? —le dijo Bonty.

—Porque somos mayoría —miró a sus hermanos—, no hay nada que puedan hacer —rieron—. ¿Lo entienden? Bien —dijo antes de que pudieran responder.

"Es verdad, estamos jodidos."

Pasaron por la puerta, y al otro lado había un largo pasillo en sentido horizontal, pero unas rejas limitaban el paso; había una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

—Parece que hay que votar por cuál dirección tomar —dijo el menor.

Frente a ellos había un letrero: "O= Izquierda. X= Derecha".

—Tomaremos el camino de la izquierda —dijo Amori.

—Creo que… —Kurapika intentó hablar.

—Sshhhh —lo hizo callar Amori—. No, no quiero escuchar tu opinión. Hermanos, votemos —Los tres hermanos votaron por la izquierda, pero la puerta no se abrió aún.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no votan? —Amori parecía irritado. Pero Kurapika lo estaba aún más. Lo miró desafiante, y luego votó X. El resultado fue cuatro O y una X. La reja izquierda comenzó a levantarse.

—Muy bien, sigamos adelante —dijo Amori, que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo junto a sus hermanos. Kurapika miró a Bonty enojado.

—Bonty —le dijo Kurapika a su compañero—, ¿qué haces?

—Ah, creo que tienen razón, el mejor camino es el de la izquierda, porque es el que uno tomaría instintivamente, ¿verdad?

—Precisamente por eso no es bueno. —suspiró, luego tomó aire—. Pero supongo que da igual.

Siguieron a los hermanos a través del pasillo. Al final había que doblar a la izquierda otra vez, y después de otro pequeño pasillo había una apertura. Al cruzarla, llegaron a un gran salón, tan grande como un pequeño estadio de basquetbol. En medio tenía una arena cubierta de baldosas de unos dos metros cuadrados cada una, que estaba sostenida por un enorme pilar que se perdía en las profundidades de la sala; alrededor no había nada más que un vacío, tan negro que parecía no tener fondo. El portal de la entrada donde estaban ellos, y la arena, estaban desconectados. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la sala, había otra apertura, igual a la de ellos, y parados allí estaban cinco sujetos, todos encapuchados.

—Los estábamos esperando —dijo uno de ellos. Se puso frente a los demás. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a una cámara. Las esposas que tenía en sus muñecas se abrieron y cayeron al suelo. Se quitó la capucha. Era una chica de pelo rubio claro, casi blanco, tan largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era un poco más alta que Kurapika. No parecía tener más de 20 años.

—Je… —dijo Amori—, ¿Esos son los examinadores?

"No. No lo creo. ¿Qué no ves que estaba esposada, estúpido?"

—No —dijo la muchacha, que lo escuchó a la distancia—. Somos sus oponentes. Deben pelear contra nosotros si quieren continuar.

—Kurapika, creo que la conozco —comentó Bonty desde atrás.

—¿Sí? ¿De dónde? —le preguntó Kurapika.

—No recuerdo, pero su cara se me hace familiar.

El menor de los hermanos estaba con su mirada fija en la mujer, quizás le había gustado. Pero no lo culpaba, la chica parecía más una diosa que una humana. Como la Venus de Botticelli; una criatura celestial.

—Deben decidir —continuó la muchacha—, O: Se enfrentan a nosotros. X: No se enfrentan a nosotros.

—¿Es una broma? —dijo Amori.

—¿Deberíamos decir que no? —comentó Umori.

"¿Qué opción tenemos? Tal vez si votamos que no…"

—¿Qué pasa si votamos que no? —preguntó Kurapika en voz alta. Amori lo miró molesto.

—Tendrán que tomar otro camino, pero les advierto, en todos se encontrarán a personas como nosotros, tendrán que luchar tarde o temprano para seguir avanzando por esta torre—respondió la chica.

—Entonces deberíamos votar que sí —dijo Kurapika a su grupo—. No tenemos elección, realmente.

—¿Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión? —Amori le recriminó—. Si voy a pelear preferiría no tener que hacerlo contra una chica bonita. Voto por no. —presionó el botón de su reloj, luego Umori hizo lo mismo, pero el menor de los hermanos no lo siguió.

—Imori —le dijo Amori, algo irritado—, ¿por qué no presionas el botón?

El joven miró su reloj, luego hacia la chica que tenía en frente, y después a Kurapika.

—Creo que tiene razón. Si votamos que no… No ganamos nada, si lo que dice ella es cierto, terminaremos en una situación similar a esta, hermano.

—Hmmm… —Amori gruñó—. Bien, bien, como quieras, traidor.

Kurapika, Bonty e Imori votaron. Fueron tres votos a favor versus dos en contra.

—Muy bien —comentó la muchacha—, las reglas de las batallas son muy simples. Ganará la primera persona que mate a su oponente o que logre hacer que se rinda o; o que gane el enfrentamiento de acuerdo a las reglas acordadas. Una vez que ambas partes están de acuerdo con las reglas éstas no pueden modificarse. Siempre que no infrinjan alguna regla pueden usar cualquier método para ganar. El primer grupo que gane tres enfrentamientos ganará este juego. Yo iré primero. ¿Quién de ustedes me enfrentará?

"Cualquier método. Ella no parece ser una luchadora. ¿Cómo planea ganar?"

Amori, que estaba un poco más adelante, se giró hacia Kurapika.

—Tú —le dijo—, el rubio, pelearás con ella. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Ninguno, pero, creo que sería un desperdicio. Si vamos a pelear debería enfrentarme al oponente más fuerte.

Amori lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Fuerte? No me parece que seas muy fuerte.

—Es difícil para las personas de menor habilidad el juzgar correctamente la habilidad de los demás —le respondió Kurapika.

—¿Qué dices, bastardo? —Amori estaba echando humo.

—Yo —dijo Imori de repente—. Yo quiero pelear contra ella.

Amori lo miró, aún enojado.

—Hermano —Imori le puso una mano en el hombro—, déjame encargarme de ella.

—B-bien —aceptó Amori, a regañadientes. Entonces una plataforma se extendió desde debajo de donde estaban hasta la arena, conectando así los dos sitios. Imori elongó sus piernas y brazos, y luego cruzó el puente.

—Tenemos que decidir cómo nos vamos a enfrentar —le dijo la chica.

—¿Cómo? —Imori estaba confundido.

—Como puedes ver, no soy una luchadora.

"Tal como supuse."

—Qué tal esto: Cada uno dirá algo sobre su vida, y la otra persona debe decir si es cierto o no. Si su respuesta es correcta, entonces la persona que perdió debe dejar que le den un golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo, sin defenderse —la chica sonrió de manera maliciosa. Imori se veía un poco nervioso.

—¿Y cómo sabremos si lo que dices es cierto o no? —dijo Kurapika en voz alta.

La chica apuntó hacia una de las cámaras.

—El examinador que nos está viendo sabe todo sobre mí. Pueden preguntarle por algo si no me creen. No tendría razón para mentirles, ¿verdad?

"Tiene razón."

—Bien. ¿Y cómo sabrás que lo que decimos nosotros es verdad? —Preguntó Amori.

—Uhmmm, los relojes —dijo Kurapika.

—¿Cómo?

—Los relojes deben estarles dando información sobre nuestro pulso. Si mintiéramos el examinador lo notaría. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Preguntó a la chica. Ella rió.

—Es verdad. ¿Entonces?

Imori miró hacia atrás, para ver si el grupo lo aprobaba. Amori asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo Imori.

—Bien. Yo parto —dijo la muchacha—. Tengo más de 30 años —miró directamente a Imori.

—¿Eeeh? —exclamó el chico—, ¡Imposible! ¡Digo que es mentira!

"Es verdad, parece mucho más menor, pero…"

La chica dio una carcajada.

—Lo siento, cariño, es verdad. Pero no te diré mi edad exacta —dio una risita.

—¿Quéeeee? —dijeron todos menos Kurapika.

—Ja ja ja. Como ven, las apariencias engañan… —La chica dio unos pasos hasta estar a menos de un metro de Imori. Empezó a girar la muñeca de su mano derecha, preparándola para dar el golpe—. Allá voy. —Tomó vuelo. Imori se quedó inmóvil, y el puño de la chica aterrizó en su pecho, delicadamente—. Ja ja ja —rió—. Tranquilo, niño, me voy a tomar esto con calma. —Imori parecía aliviado.

"¿Calma? —Pensó Kurapika— Claro, su trabajo debe ser retrasarnos, pero… —Recordó los grilletes que tenía puestos—, deben estar ganando algo más… ¿Tal vez…?"

—¿Ahora es mi… turno? —dijo Imori con una voz temblorosa. La chica asintió. Imori se puso a pensar.

Pasó un minuto, luego otro más, y al tercero Kurapika se dio cuenta que algo estaba yendo mal.

—¡Oye, chico, apresúrate! —gritó Bonty.

—¡No le grites a mi hermano! —le contestó Amori. Luego se giró hacia su hermano menor—. ¡Apresúrate, idiota!

—¡Sí! —dijo el chico—. Ahmm. Entre mis dos hermanos, yo soy el mayor —dijo.

"Qué mentira más mala…"

—Asumo que tus dos hermanos son esos dos con gorra, ¿verdad? —dijo la chica.

—Sí, ellos.

—Entonces digo que es mentira.

—¡Ja, te equivocas, sí es el mayor! —le gritó Amori.

Un zumbido se escuchó desde uno de los parlantes.

—Es mentira. El participante Amori está mintiendo —dijo el examinador.

—¡Rayos! —dijo Amori.

—No mientas, es inútil —le dijo Kurapika. Amori le frunció el ceño.

—Bien, allá voy otra vez —dijo la chica. Le dio un beso a su puño y luego lo lanzó con delicadeza a una de las mejillas de Imori. Imori estaba muy sonrojado.

—¿Qué está tramando? —Dijo Bonty.

—No lo sé —dijo Kurapika—, pero algo debe ser… ¿Recordaste ya quién era?

—No, aún no, creo que la vi en la televisión una vez, pero no sé dónde…

—¿Televisión? ¿No era una cantante? ¿Modelo? ¿Idol?

—¡Eso! —dijo Bonty.

—¿Idol?

—¡No, no, lo otro! Modelo, aparecía en un comercial de perfumes o labiales…

—¿En qué año fue eso? —Preguntó Amori—, a mí no me suena para nada.

—Eso fue… No sé, yo tenía como 15. En el 83, tal vez.

—Ah, con razón, yo era aún un bebé.

—Con que es ella… —dijo Kurapika.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntaron los dos.

—Sí, pero no de vista. Leí sobre ella una vez; Es una asesina.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijo el resto.

—Es un caso famoso. "La masacre de Miss Universo 83", ¿No lo han escuchado?

—No… —dijo Amori.

—Creo —dijo Bonty—. Ah, sí, parece que sí, pero no recuerdo los detalles.

—Bueno —dijo Kurapika, y luego continuó su relato— La participante favorita de ese año era Julia Nor Valamis, del Reino de Gonko, una joven de 17 años que había cautivado a todos con su cuerpo perfecto de color tierra y su gran sentido del humor. De hecho, ganó la competencia, pero la chica que obtuvo el segundo lugar, Vernika Sheridan de los Estados Unidos de Saherta, no quedó muy contenta. Envenenó a todas las "misses" en el banquete que se celebró luego de la premiación, y la condenaron a cadena perpetua.

—Asesina… —dijo Amori, mirando a la mujer impresionado—. Pero entonces… ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Aún no te das cuenta?: Esto es una cárcel de alta seguridad. Nuestros oponentes son prisioneros.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, impactados. Bonty sonrió emocionado, por alguna razón.

—Es mi turno —dijo la mujer—. Veamos si puedes deducir esta: Te acabo de envenenar con mi último golpe —sonrió otra vez, su apariencia angelical de alguna forma lo hacía más terrorífico.

—¿Veneno? —Imori se tocó la cara. Se miró la mano, y luego cayó de rodillas.

—¡HERMANO! —gritaron los dos hermanos.

La mujer dio otra carcajada.

—Ups, parece que es cierto. Ahm, tendré que dejar que me des un golpe. Vamos, párate.

Imori no decía una palabra.

"El veneno debía de estar en la saliva. ¿Pero cómo actuó tan rápido? Quizás fue porque tuvo contacto con la sangre de sus mejillas ruborizadas, aparte de su alta toxicidad. Qué mujer más peligrosa. Si Imori no se rinde ahora vamos a perder todas las horas en este encuentro."

—¡Chico, ríndete! —gritó Kurapika.

—¡Hazle caso Imori! —le gritó su hermano mayor.

—Ja ja ja —rió Vernika—, no gasten su aliento, ya no puede responderles. Mi veneno paraliza principalmente la parte con la que tuvo mayor contacto, en este caso, los músculos de la cara. No podrá hablar por un buen tiempo. Está respirando sí, tranquilos, no va a morir, no tengo intenciones de que muera, ja ja ja.

—¡Escúchame, zorra! —Le gritó Amori—, ¡Más vale que te rindas y dejes a mi hermano o te juro que apenas termine esto te mataré!

—Je je, no es como que puedas… —dijo ella.

Pasaron los minutos. Imori yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, y Vernika estaba a unos metros de allí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Kurapika y compañía sólo podían mirar con impotencia cómo se les acababa el tiempo poco a poco.

Luego de casi 3 horas, Kurapika notó algo fuera de lo normal en el cuerpo de Imori y tuvo una idea.

—¡Oye! —le dijo a la mujer.

—¿Sí?

—Si Imori está muerto entonces habrás ganado, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. Sí se rinde, gano, y si muere, también, pero no pienso matarlo, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—¿Cómo sabemos que no está muerto?

—Por su pulso, obvio. Si está muerto o vivo, el examinador puede decirnos, ¿verdad?

—El participante Imori está actualmente con vida —dijo el examinador por el parlante—. El duelo continuará hasta que se muera, se rinda, o acabe el tiempo.

—Bien. En ese caso… ¿Qué pasa si… lo matamos nosotros? ¿Estaría eso en contra de las reglas?

—¡Oye, ¿qué estás diciendo?! —Umori tomó a Kurapika por el cuello y lo levantó.

—T-tranquilo… tengo un…gg, pla…n —Kurapika lo susurró entre dientes. Bonty le puso una mano encima del hombro a Umori, como amenazándolo. Se veía muy distinto de repente. Umori entrecerró los ojos y lo bajó.

—Ffuuu… —suspiró Kurapika—. Señor examinador, responda por favor, ¿lo está?

—No… Técnicamente no está en contra de las reglas. Sin embargo, si lo hacen, lo voy a contar como una derrota.

—¿Incluso si la matamos a ella?

—…Sí. Cualquier tipo de intervención haría que perdieran el encuentro.

—Excelente —dijo Kurapika—. Bonty. Cuando yo te diga acabas con ella de un solo tiro. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Kurapika miró a Imori directo a los ojos.

—No hay problema —dijo Bonty.

—¿Quéee? —La mujer gritó—, Lippo, esto no es lo que acordamos ¡¿Cómo es esto legal?! ¡Lippooo!

—Bonty… —dijo Kurapika— ¡AHORA!

—¡NOO! —gritó la ex modelo.

Imori, que estaba en el suelo cerca de ella, empujó a la mujer hacia el vacío, de una patada en las piernas. Vernika cayó y cayó, hasta que sus gritos ya no se escucharon. El marcador sonó y cambió a 1-0 a favor del equipo de Kurapika. La plataforma que estaba debajo de ellos se extendió una vez más hacia la arena. Los dos hermanos corrieron a auxiliar a su hermano menor. El más grande lo tomó en brazos y lo trajo hasta el grupo.

—Hermano… ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Umori.

—¡No puede responderte, idiota! —le gritó el otro.

El más joven de los hermanos miró a Kurapika, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Nunca habías matado, ¿verdad? Perdón por obligarte a hacerlo."

—Gracias, chico —le dijo Kurapika a Imori—, si no te hubiera visto mover esa pierna, no habría tenido esa idea. Contaba con que entendieras el mensaje, y veo que no me equivoqué —Imori no pudo responder. Kurapika le puso una mano en la cabeza sin saber por qué.

—¿Y tu arma? —le preguntó Amori a Bonty.

—No tengo ningún arma. Son un peso innecesario —dijo el grandulón.

—Ah… —dijo Amori—. Oye, mmm, tú, el rubio, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kurapika —le respondió Kurapika.

—Gracias, Kurapika. Si no hubieras hecho eso habríamos estado aquí hasta que se acabara el tiempo, y hubiéramos perdido. Te… te debemos una.

—Descuida, lo hice por el equipo.

Otro de los prisioneros se puso delante de los demás y se sacó la capucha. Esta vez era un hombre de unos 50 años. Tenía el pelo gris, largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo. Era igual de corpulento que Bonty, pero de estatura similar a Kurapika. Su cuerpo color cobrizo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, especialmente los brazos. En su mejilla izquierda tenía el tatuaje de un escudo.

—¿Quién sigue? —dijo el hombre.

—¿A este no lo conocen? —preguntó Kurapika.

—Ni idea —dijo Bonty. Los dos hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

—Bien —dijo Kurapika—. Yo —le dijo al prisionero que estaba al otro lado. Los dos caminaron hacia la arena. Cuando llegaron, las plataformas que los llevaron hasta allí volvieron a esconderse entre los muros.

—¿Te parece bien una pelea hasta que uno de los dos se rinda o muera? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Los dos tomaron posiciones. Kurapika se quitó su manta y tomó sus espadas de madera. Y entonces comenzó la batalla.

El hombre puso sus puños debajo de su barbilla, como si fuera un boxeador, y llegó hasta Kurapika dando unos pequeños saltos.

A juzgar por el tamaño de sus brazos, esos golpes deben doler. Más vale que los esquive.

El hombre lanzó un _jab_ con su puño izquierdo, y Kurapika lo esquivó en el último segundo. Sintió como si una bola de cañón hubiera pasado cerca suyo. El hombre retrocedió, luego se acercó otra vez y le lanzó dos jabs seguidos. Kurapika los esquivó agachándose, primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. El hombre volvió a retroceder.

—Veo que eres rápido —lo complementó el prisionero, mientras seguía moviéndose—, pero no podrás huir por siempre.

—No planeo hacerlo.

De nuevo, el prisionero se acercó dando unos saltos, pero esta vez era más rápido que antes. Lanzó tres jabs seguidos. Kurapika logró esquivar dos, pero el tercero desapareció de su vista, como si nunca lo hubiera lanzado, y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía un puño en su cara, y luego otro, y otro. Kurapika cayó al suelo. El hombre pudo rematarlo ahí mismo, pero en vez de eso retrocedió y le dio tiempo para reponerse. Kurapika se sintió humillado.

—Pudiste terminarlo… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —de su nariz caía sangre como si fuera un río. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a cerrarse, y su labio superior se estaba hinchando.

—No es honroso golpear a una persona cuando está noqueada.

"Tal vez sí sea un boxeador después de todo. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho para estar aquí…"

Kurapika lo miró unos segundos, después se arremangó las mangas de la camiseta, estiró uno de sus brazos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

El prisionero dio sus saltos cortos hasta Kurapika, lanzó tres jabs otra vez, y el tercero volvió a desaparecer, pero a Kurapika no le iban a hacer el mismo truco dos veces. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, sintió la bola de cañón rozándole una de las orejas, y extendió su espada derecha hasta azotarla en el vientre del sujeto. La espada se quebró al instante, como si hubiera chocado contra una estatua.

"¡¿De qué está hecho este tipo?!"

El sujeto levantó una pierna para patear a Kurapika lejos, pero Kurapika alcanzó retroceder.

Miró su espada rota, y recordó lo que le tomó hacerla. Hizo una mueca de tristeza. Luego se giró y se las arrojó a Bonty, que la recibió en la cara.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?! —le recriminó el gigante.

—No van a servir —respondió Kurapika, luego se dirigió a su oponente—. Oye tú, peleas muy bien, pero no pareces un criminal. ¿Qué te trajo aquí, si se puede saber?

El hombre dio una carcajada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, chico —pausó—. Pero bueno, ya que tienes curiosidad. Si logras hacerme eso —apuntó a la nariz con sangre de Kurapika—, te diré.

—Trato.

Kurapika corrió hacia el sujeto. Saltó. Giró dos veces en el aire e intentó acertar una patada. El hombre la bloqueó de un manotazo. Kurapika escuchó algo crujir en su pierna.

"Diablos…"

Con la otra pierna intentó aterrizar otra patada, pero también fue rechazada por un antebrazo del sujeto. Kurapika se impulsó otra vez por el aire, tomó uno de los _shurikens_ que tenía escondidos en su cintura y se lo arrojó al hombre. El metal se clavó directo en su frente, y el hombre giró sus ojos hacia arriba para verlo. Pero en vez de morir en ese momento, levantó una de sus manos y se lo quitó del lugar, haciendo que le cayera un pequeño hilo de sangre por entre los ojos. Kurapika aterrizó en el otro lado de la arena, con una sola pierna.

"Ya no podré utilizar la pierna derecha, tendré que recurrir a métodos desesperados si quiero ganar esto."

—Eso fue cobarde —le dijo el sujeto.

—Nunca dije que no tenía otras armas.

El hombre rió.

—Bien, chico, cumpliré mi promesa. Me llamo Butch "el Escudo", soy un ex militar, boxeador profesional y guardaespaldas privado. Durante mi carrera maté a unas 200 personas, pero estoy aquí por haber matado a un líder político, en verdad. Me decían "el Escudo" porque protegí exitosamente la vida de J. Heras, el mayor narcotraficante del mundo, por casi 20 años. Nadie me pasaba, siempre cumplí mi trabajo. Bueno, hasta que pasó eso. Pero ese hijo de puta se lo merecía, se metió con quién no debía —una pizca de ira se notó en su forma de hablar por un instante—. H-hm. El jefe de esta cárcel me atrapó unos meses después. No es ni de cerca tan rudo como yo, pero…

—Butch —dijo una voz por el altoparlante—, no hables más de la cuenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo jefe.

"¿Atrapó a esta bestia? El examinador debe ser alguien muy fuerte."

—Muy bien, continuemos la pelea.

—Oye, oye, espera. ¿No me vas a contar sobre ti? Es de mala educación no presentarse cuando la otra persona se presenta.

—Soy Kurapika. Vengo de Lukso. No me dedico a nada en particular. ¿Continuamos?

—Bueno, Kurapika de Lukso.

El hombre se abalanzó contra Kurapika, sin sus saltos característicos, mucho más veloz. Hizo un arco en el aire con su brazo derecho, e iba dirigido directo a Kurapika, pero justo antes de que lo tocara, Kurapika dio un salto, y luego aterrizó con la pierna izquierda en la cabeza del sujeto, que cayó de cara al suelo. Kurapika aprovechó el impulso para saltar otra vez hacia atrás, aterrizando en esa misma pierna. Esperó a que el tipo se parara. La herida que le había hecho en la frente se abrió aún más luego de que su cabeza chocara contra el piso. El hilo de sangre que le corría ya parecía más un pequeño río, pero como boxeador seguramente estaría acostumbrado a que le abrieran la cara.

—Con que eres cosa seria. Tendré que pelear en serio entonces —le dijo.

Kurapika se agachó y se sacó dos cuchillos que tenía escondidos en cada pierna.

"Estoy listo."

El boxeador desapareció de su vista. Kurapika se cubrió el torso con ambos brazos. De pronto sintió dos fuertes manos apretando sus muñecas, y sus brazos abrirse hacia los lados contra su voluntad. Sintió unos golpes en el estómago, rodillas que parecían bloques de cemento. Trató de cubrirse con su pierna buena, pero no la podía mover, una bota estaba aplastando su pie izquierdo, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—JE JE, ¿Pensabas que no iba a notar que no podías usar la otra pierna? Novato.

Tres. Cuatro. Seis. Diez rodillazos. Y con cada uno Kurapika sentía que se le quebraba alguna costilla. De su boca corrió sangre como una cascada. El sabor del metal lo distraía un poco de la paliza que estaba recibiendo. Entre golpes de repente podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo, pero no podía distinguir quién era quién. De repente los golpes cesaron, y Kurapika cayó otra vez al suelo. Levantó la vista y vio un demonio parado frente a él, lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Su presencia era imponente como una gran montaña. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?", creyó escuchar.

"No. No puedo perder así… Pero no tengo oportunidad contra este tipo. No así, tal vez si pudiera… Pero no lo puedo controlar. Maldición. ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Maldición."

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras tan rudo? Qué decepción.

—¿Eso es… todo lo que tienes… Puto? —Kurapika se paró como pudo—. Ni siquiera sentí… Esos golpes —le mintió. El hombre dio una carcajada.

—Me caes bien. Tienes bolas, chico, eso te lo otorgo, pero… —El sujeto lo observó con cuidado—. Creo que se me pasó la mano —hizo una mueca—. Así no puedes seguir peleando. No voy a golpear a una bolsa de arena. Ríndete.

—¿Qué…? ¿Ya te acobardaste…?

El hombre volvió reír, pero su sonrisa se apagó de a poco al ver que Kurapika lo decía en serio.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Mírate, apenas puedes estar en pie. Esto se acabó. Un hombre también debe saber cuándo rendirse, chico, esto no tiene por qué terminar mal, me caes bien, no quiero tener que matarte, no me obligues a hacerlo.

—No voy a rendirme, si me rindo, entonces… —Kurapika miró a su equipo. Bonty y Amori estaban viendo la pelea, pero Umori estaba atendiendo a su hermano menor.

—¡Kurapika, ríndete ya! ¡Está claro que este sujeto está fuera de tu liga! —le gritó Bonty.

—Gracias… por… el apoyo.

—¡Vamos ganando, si pierdes sólo quedaremos empatados, necesitamos dos victorias más, pero podemos hacerlo, confía en nosotros!

—¿Confía…?

"Confía en mí, Kurapika" —las palabras de su amigo muerto resonaron en su cabeza.

Kurapika miró sus piernas, estaban temblando. Necesitaba tener energía para seguir bajando la torre. Todo parecía indicar que lo más racional sería rendirse, ya que seguir en la pelea era demasiado riesgoso, y en el peor de los casos quedaría con graves secuelas por absolutamente nada.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —le preguntó el sujeto.

—Me… me… —"Confía en mí, Kurapika…"— Me rindo —el contador sonó. Kurapika sintió su cuerpo pesado. El tic tac del reloj que tenía en su muñeca resonaba por los confines de su cerebro, lentamente, hasta que todo se apagó. Algo chocó contra el piso.

"Confío en ti, Bonty."

Kurapika abrió los ojos con cuidado. El lugar era oscuro. De repente entraban unos flashes de luz.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

—…no es nada personal. Como te decía, Kurapika, nunca he buscado pasar ese examen —la luz mostraba la mitad de su rostro, cada un segundo. El lugar temblaba. Se escuchaban las ruedas de una locomotora—. Voy, tomo lo que necesito, y luego lo vendo en algún mercado negro. Ese es mi trabajo —El hombre estaba sentado frente a Kurapika, con las piernas cruzadas, y una pistola sobre su regazo—. Ah… De sólo pensar en el dineral que me darán por ti… —El hombre sonrió un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia el techo. Su cara era familiar—. Jajaja, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Quién iba a pensar que me iba a topar con un kuruta real, ¡vivo!, impensable. Y todo se lo debo a ese idiota de Tonpa, si no te hubiera hecho enojar, nunca hubiera visto esos preciosos ojos escarlata. Sabes, deberías esconderlos un poco más, nunca- nunca sabes cuando te vas a topar con alguien como… Bueno, como yo, básicamente.

—¿Bo… Bonty?

"Debe ser una mala pesadilla…"

—Oh, ya puedes hablar. Se acabó el efecto de la droga. Ahm, pero tranquilo, para eso tengo esta preciosa —levantó el arma y la cargó con un dardo—. ¿Te gusta? La usan para dormir animales en los zoológicos, espero que no te ofenda, pero pensé que sería adecuada para ti, después de todo, eso es lo que serás de ahora en adelante. —Apuntó el arma y disparó a Kurapika en el muslo. Kurapika no sintió nada—. Nos veremos, ahm, no, creo que nunca. Adiós, Kurapika.

La vista de Kurapika comenzó a nublarse otra vez, mientras veía a Bonty abrir una puerta y salir de la habitación.

"Bonty… No… No… No debí confiar en nadie otra vez. Soy un imbécil. Soy un…"

La oscuridad se hizo más y más densa. El sonido de la locomotora fue desapareciendo, hasta que los sentidos de Kurapika se apagaron completamente.


	10. Sangre y Serpientes (Killua)

Los ojos de Sommy se abrieron de par en par. El pequeño mono que tenía en su hombro, Kamuri, dio un grito y apretó las mejillas de su amo. Bourbon tuvo un leve y apenas perceptible sobresalto, posiblemente sólo Killua lo notara. Leorio jadeaba, aún con su brazo extendido, y Tonpa aún no se paraba.

—¡¿Qué t- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Sommy.

—Este viejo gordo me la debía —le respondió Leorio—. Teníamos cuentas pendientes.

De pronto Tonpa se sacudió. Leorio metió una mano en su pantalón.

—Es verdad —dijo Tonpa mientras se levantaba. Tomó su cara y luego miró la palma de su mano para ver si tenía sangre. No tenía nada. Se puso en pie con dificultad—. Me lo merecía. —Se limpió el polvo de la ropa con unas palmadas—. ¿Estamos a mano? —se dirigió a Leorio.

—No. Jódete.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —comentó medio ignorándolo, entonces notó la presencia de Killua—. ¡Killua! —exclamó Tonpa para cambiar de tema—. Jo jo, chico, no esperaba verte por acá —intentó sonreír, pero su cachete medio hinchado lo hacía ver como una extraña expresión de dolor.

—¡Ah, hola! —respondió Killua, simulando estar emocionado de verlo—. Yo tampoco esperaba verlo por acá.

Tonpa se acercó cojeando hasta él. Leorio sacó su mano del bolsillo y miró a Killua con extrañeza.

—Debes ser el único niño en esta prueba… —Tonpa lo miraba aún con su intento de sonrisa.

—¿Lo soy? ¡Woah!

—¿Conoces a este zopenco, Killua? —Leorio le preguntó.

—De la primera prueba. Me dio una lata de jugo muy rica —Killua le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. La expresión de Leorio cambió de extrañeza a enojo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No, es verdad. ¿Aún le quedan? —Killua le preguntó a Tonpa.

—No… Se me acabaron.

—Bah, qué lástima, estaba muy buena —Killua hizo un puchero.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo.

—Supongo que la siguiente prueba es en equipo —dijo Tonpa para romper el hielo—. Veo que el legendario Bourbon está por allá, será bueno tenerlo en nuestro equipo. Bourbon, ¿cómo anda? —Tonpa le saludó, pero Bourbon simplemente miró hacia otro lado. La sonrisa fingida de Tonpa se apagó.

"¿Legendario? Será por lo viejo", pensó Killua.

—Chicos —dijo Sommy—, tenemos que seguir bajando.

—¡Pues vamos! —dijo Tonpa con entusiasmo.

—Sí, pero antes…

Sommy le explicó lo que tenían que hacer.

—Ah, ¡pues será pan comido! —dijo Tonpa, mientras se ponía el reloj en la muñeca—. Ahora sí, ¡sigamos!

Una de las paredes comenzó a abrirse, revelando una puerta. En ella había un letrero que decía "Abrir la puerta: O= Sí. X= No." Al ver esto Bourbon se paró y se acercó al grupo.

—Debemos votar —dijo Sommy.

Todos votaron. 4 votos fueron para la O, y 1 para la X. La puerta se abrió.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Leorio, algo molesto.

—Creo que fui yo —dijo Tonpa—, la tecnología no es lo mío, je je je...

—¡Oye…! —Leorio lo tomó por el cuello de su suéter.

—Chicos, no es momento de peleas, tenemos que seguir. —Sommy trató de calmar los ánimos. Leorio soltó a Tonpa.

"¿Va a ser así todo el tiempo? Qué fastidio."

Cruzaron la puerta y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un muro que tenía una reja a cada lado, las cuales limitaban el paso hasta otros pasillos. En el muro había otras instrucciones: "Elijan, ¿cuál camino?: Izquierda = O. Derecha = X."

—Otra votación —dijo Sommy.

—Así parece —comentó Killua, con sarcasmo.

Los cinco miembros del equipo votaron. Los resultados fueron: 2 votos para O, 3 para X. La reja de la derecha se abrió.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Leorio—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Tú qué crees —le respondió Killua.

—¿Por qué derecha? ¿No deberíamos ir primero por la izquierda?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Leorio —dijo Sommy. Leorio miró a Killua, al darse cuenta que no fue él quien votó lo mismo que él.

—No —dijo Killua—. No debemos. La izquierda es la opción más recurrente y obvia, y los examinadores deben saberlo, por lo tanto, es más probable que tenga trampas. Pero da igual. Ya votamos por la derecha, no podemos cambiarlo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sommy—. Sólo perdemos el tiempo discutiendo sobre esto. Sigamos adelante.

Leorio rechinó los dientes y no comentó nada. El grupo siguió caminando. Al final del pasillo había una esquina, y tras esa esquina otro pasillo, esta vez más corto, que iba a dar a una puerta. Al cruzarla llegaron a una habitación inmensa. Killua notó inmediatamente que al otro lado, en la pared que estaba justo al frente de la suya, había una entrada similar a la que acaban de pasar, y había otros cinco sujetos, todos encapuchados. En el medio de la habitación había una arena de combate, cuadrada, y rodeándola había un vacío; estaba desconectada de las paredes. Killua dedujo que, si querían seguir avanzando, seguramente tendrían que pelear allí.

Uno de los sujetos del grupo del frente se quitó su capucha. Era un hombre calvo, de casi dos metros y de cuerpo musculoso y bronceado.

—¡El comité nos ha seleccionado como sus supervisores! —gritó el sujeto—. Tendrán que desafiarnos si quieren seguir. Serán combates uno contra uno. Nadie puede pelear más de una vez. Ustedes deciden el orden en que quieren participar. Si ganan tres de los cinco combates podrán seguir. Las reglas serán... Las que los contendientes elijan. No habrá empates. Ganará quien logre hacer que su oponente se rinda ¿Aceptarán este desafío? ¡Voten!: O por Sí, X por No.

—¡¿Otra estúpida votación?! —reclamó Leorio. Kamuri dio un chillido similar, imitándolo con gestos y todo—. ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que hacer esto? Está comenzando a cansarme.

—Sí, esta vez parece innecesario —dijo Sommy.

Los cinco votaron. El resultado fue unánime, 5 votos a favor.

—Vaya, esperaba que votaras en contra otra vez —Leorio le comentó a Tonpa.

—No, tranquilo, creo que podemos con esto.

Leorio sonrió orgulloso, como si el cumplido fuera para él.

"Veremos." —Pensó Killua, un poco más pesimista.

—Muy bien —comentó el sujeto calvo al ver los resultados de la votación en un tablero que había a un lado del escenario—. Yo seré su primer oponente. Elijan a quién me enfrentará.

Killua observó a su equipo. Ninguno parecía estar al nivel de ese sujeto, así que pensó en ofrecerse como voluntario.

—Yo iré —dijo Tonpa antes de que cualquiera pudiera ofrecerse.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijo Leorio.

—Sí —Continuó Tonpa—. Seré su conejillo de indias. Necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos, y alguien tiene que sacrificarse. —Leorio lo miró impresionado—. Además —Tonpa le devolvió la mirada—, necesito que confíes en mí. Deséenme suerte.

Una plataforma se extendió desde debajo de donde estaban hasta conectarse con la arena de combate. Tonpa se subió a ella con seguridad. A la mitad del camino se detuvo y miró hacia el vacío. Por un momento Killua pensó que el miedo lo había paralizado, pero retomó su marcha inmediatamente. Las plataformas se volvieron a esconder. Bourbon se fue al fondo del pasillo y se sentó allí.

—Bueno —dijo el sujeto calvo—. ¿Cómo lo haremos? Yo creo que lo mejor sería… Una batalla hasta la muerte. Ganará el primero que mate a su oponente, o que lo obligue a rendirse.

—Bien —dijo Tonpa, sin titubear un segundo.

—Admiro tu determinación —comentó el sujeto—. ¡Comencemos!

El tipo se impulsó hasta donde estaba Tonpa.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó Tonpa antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él.

"…Ya me parecía" —pensó Killua. Sommy dio un alarido de risa, como si se hubiera estado aguantando. Kamuri lo imitaba—. "Él ya sabía."

—No puede ser… —comentó Leorio, en shock.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué dijiste…? —dijo el sujeto calvo, como no creyéndolo.

—Me rindo —le repitió Tonpa—. Me has derrotado.

El marcador cambió y mostró "1 – 0". Los demás sujetos encapuchados se unieron a la risa de Sommy. Leorio estaba echando humo de rabia.

—Dos victorias más y se quedan fuera del examen —dijo el tipo calvo, luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a donde estaba su grupo. Tonpa hizo lo mismo.

—Lo lamento chicos —les dijo—, claramente no era competencia para…

De pronto Leorio lo tomó del suéter otra vez y lo arrastró hasta él.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —le recriminó con ira.

—Je je je… —Tonpa rió, pero esta vez su cara era distinta, su teatro ya se había acabo.

—Tú… No quieres ganar realmente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Leorio.

—Hasta que lo notaste —Tonpa le respondió—. Efectivamente, no quiero pasar el Examen. Sólo vengo a acá a disfrutar del fallo de gente como ustedes: Novatos. Verlos caer es lo único que me motiva a venir año a año.

—Rata asquerosa… —se quejó Leorio—. Y tú —se dirigió a Sommy—. Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—No, yo no… —Sommy comenzó a decir.

Los sujetos que tenían en frente comentaban entre ellos sobre su victoria y lo patético que era que sus oponentes se pelearan entre ellos. Killua los había escuchado.

—Leorio, puede ser que Tonpa haya tomado la decisión correcta —dijo Killua.

—¿Cómo?

—Los sujetos a los que nos enfrentamos, acabo de escuchar lo que decían. Son prisioneros de este lugar. Al parecer reducirán sus condenas por cada hora que logren retenernos. Ese calvo al que Tonpa se iba a enfrentar era un luchador entrenado. Lo más seguro es que iba a hacer durar la pelea lo más que pudiera. Quizás hubiera reventado la garganta de Tonpa para que no pudiera rendirse y después hubiera jugado con él hasta que se acabara nuestro tiempo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Leorio mirando a Tonpa, que estaba sudando de nerviosismo al escuchar lo que había dicho Killua.

—Ex… Exacto. Por eso lo hice —dijo Tonpa—. Ya lo sabía, je je… jeje…

Leorio lo soltó con rabia y miró hacia la arena. El segundo oponente ya estaba allí. Era un chico delgado de unos 20 años, con el pelo largo, liso y oscuro cayéndole por las mejillas. No parecía ser tan peligroso como el anterior.

—¿Quién va ahora? —preguntó Sommy.

—Yo voy —dijo Leorio—. Tenemos que asegurar una victoria. Observa viejo, te enseñaré cómo se hace —le dijo a Tonpa.

—Lo haré —le respondió.

Leorio caminó hasta la arena.

—Hola —le dijo el chico de pelo largo.

Leorio no le respondió. Todavía estaba de mal ánimo por culpa de Tonpa.

—Je je —rió el chico—. Tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a pelear. Como ves, no soy un luchador, así que estaba pensando…

—No me importa, vamos a hacer esto rápido —Leorio se hizo sonar los nudillos mientras se le acercaba. El chico no pudo ocultar su miedo.

—Pero cuál es el apuro… —trató de conversar con él.

—El pelado de antes dijo que íbamos a pelear hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera. Para mí están bien esos términos.

—Pero yo no… —El sujeto miró hacia atrás como pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros, que simplemente se rieron y le hicieron un gesto de que cediera—. Bien.

—Muy bien.

Leorio lo tomó de un brazo y lo tiró al suelo con una llave. Antes de que pasara un segundo ya lo tenía totalmente dominado, con un pie aplastando su espalda y doblando su brazo hacia atrás. El sujeto gritó de dolor.

—¿Te rindes? —Leorio retorcía el brazo del chico.

—¡S-sí! ¡Sí! —le respondió—. ¡Me rindo!

El marcador cambió para mostrar 1 – 1.

—Sabia decisión —le comentó Leorio, soltándolo. El chiquillo rodó por el suelo tomándose uno de sus hombros.

—¡WUJUUU, LEORIO! —gritó Sommy. Kamuri lo acompañó.

"Quizás sí tengamos esperanzas después de todo…" —pensó Killua.

Leorio sonreía mientras caminaba de vuelta donde su grupo. Entonces Killua vio al chico de atrás haciendo un movimiento extraño.

—¡ATRÁS TUYO, CUIDADO! —le gritó.

Leorio se giró, y de repente algo explotó, justo frente a él. Lo envolvieron las llamas.

—¡Eso te ganas por hacerme daño, bastardo! —le gritó el prisionero, que tenía en su mano un fósforo quemado.

Leorio estaba arrodillado en el piso. Killua sólo le veía la espalda, así que no sabía en qué condiciones había quedado.

—¿Estará bien? —dijo Sommy.

Killua no sabía qué hacer. Quizás debería ir a rescatar a su compañero. ¿Pero quién era él para hacerlo? No es como si fueran amigos o algo. Killua quería creer que le daba igual lo que pasara con Leorio. Lo que lo sorprendió bastante, porque sin darse cuenta ya había caminado hasta la arena. Pero junto a él, otra persona había ido también. Killua lo vio. Una voz salió por el parlante y le dijo al sujeto calvo que interviniera. Ahora los dos estaban en el escenario, pero quizás por razones distintas.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó el chico de pelo largo, que aún se tomaba el hombro por la lesión que le había causado Leorio.

Tenía en su mano un artefacto, quizás era lo mismo que le había arrojado a Leorio, alguna clase de bomba improvisada.

El hombre calvo no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia él.

Killua se paró frente a Leorio, dándole la espalda, preparado para defenderlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—…Sí. Por supuesto.

El chico de pelo largo intentó prender la mecha del aparato, pero su compañero se lo tiró de las manos de una patada. La mini bomba chocó contra el techo y explotó. El sujeto calvo inmovilizó a su compañero de un golpe en el cuello y después de que perdiera la conciencia se lo echó al hombro.

—Rompió las reglas —dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Killua tomó a Leorio de la cintura y lo ayudó volver a donde el grupo.

—Ganaste, Leorio —comentó Tonpa con sarcasmo, cuando llegaron. Leorio ni se molestó en responder. Sommy puso una cara de asco al ver el estado en el que estaba. Killua siguió caminando con él hasta el pasillo y lo hizo sentarse.

Por fin Killua vio las consecuencias de la explosión. Su camisa estaba hecha añicos. Gran parte de su cabellera y cejas se habían ido. Tenía ambos brazos quemados casi hasta el hombro. Al parecer habían recibido la peor parte, pero también tenía quemaduras leves en partes de la cara y el pecho.

—¿Tienes algo para el dolor? —le preguntó Killua.

—Sí. —Leorio le apuntó su maleta con un gesto de la cabeza. Killua la tomó y la abrió frente a él. Tenía una multitud de medicinas.

"¿Es alguna clase de médico o algo?"

—¿Esto…? —le apuntó a cada una de las medicinas, hasta que Leorio asintió. Era un frasco con un líquido dentro. Killua lo tomó con sus dedos—. ¿Es una nestesia? —Leorio asintió. Killua tomó una de las jeringas, la llenó con la droga y se la inyectó en ambos brazos, con las instrucciones de Leorio. Después Leorio intentó curar sus propias heridas, como pudo. Killua lo dejó solo un rato para que recuperara su moral.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Sommy.

—Creo que el tipo ese tenía ocultas unas bombas para defenderse. No sé cómo las habrá hecho, se supone que esto es una cárcel —dijo Killua.

"Y no quiero ni imaginar dónde las tenía guardadas."

—Yo vi que se le cayeron unas velas cuando su compañero lo levantó.

—Quizás tenga que ver.

—Miren —dijo Tonpa—, se acerca el siguiente combatiente.

Al otro lado de la sala estaba otro sujeto, igual de grande que el pelado de antes, pero aún más fornido, si se podía. Su rostro era extremadamente deforme; no tenía nariz, sus ojos sobresalían, y en vez de orejas tenía unas protecciones metálicas.

—¿Quién sigue? —preguntó el sujeto deforme.

—Yo voy —dijo Killua.

—¿Tú? —dijo Sommy— Disculpa, pero no creo que puedas contra eso.

—Sí —dijo Tonpa—, quizás deberíamos mandar a Bourbon ahora.

Killua exhaló.

—Nah, no es la gran cosa —dio uno pasos hasta la plataforma—. No tomará demasiado tiempo.

Killua caminó hasta allí. Cuando fue a rescatar a Leorio ni se molestó en mirar qué tan profundo era el vacío que rodeaba la arena. Esta vez lo miró, y Killua no había visto un negro tan oscuro jamás en su vida. Pero no le dio miedo. Nada le daba miedo salvo por algunos miembros de su familia.

—¿Un niño? —dijo su oponente—. Pensaba que mi veinteava víctima iba a ser alguien más fuerte, pero no me molesta matar niños, ji ji ji.

—¿Sólo veinte? —dijo Killua.

—Sí, sólo... Oye, ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera poca cosa?

—Nada. Continúa.

—Je je, bueno. Dije veinte… —El sujeto apuntó a los corazones que tenía tatuados en el pecho—. Porque he tatuado un corazón por cada persona que he asesinado, y tú vas a ser la número veinte.

—¿Será hasta la muerte entonces?

—Sí.

—Bueno.

—Ja ja, ¿no le temes a la muerte chi… co?

Killua levantó su mano izquierda, y en ella tenía el corazón latiendo de aquel sujeto. En menos de un segundo lo había atravesado con sus garras.

Escuchó el sonido del cuerpo del hombre chocando contra el suelo. El marcador volvió a cambiar, esta vez mostraba "1 – 2".

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron sus compañeros.

Killua miró lo que quedaba del sujeto que acababa de matar. Estaba de panza en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor que miraba hacia la nada. Notó que en la espalda tenía otro tatuaje, una araña de doce patas.

"¿Ryodan? Pff, Papá va estar enojado." —pensó con ironía. Era obvio que el sujeto era sólo un impostor.

Killua botó el corazón hacia el vacío. Después se dio media vuelta y se devolvió hasta donde estaba su equipo.

La percepción que tenían de él acababa de cambiar. De repente sentía que lo miraban con miedo. Killua les había mostrado quien realmente era.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso…? —le preguntó Sommy.

—¿Eso? No es la gran cosa, sólo le arranqué el corazón con mi mano desnuda. Mi papá es mucho mejor que yo, le hubiera dejado una herida tan limpia que ni siquiera hubiera sangrado.

Sommy no le dijo nada más.

—Killua —le dijo Tonpa—. Cuando dije que estaba aquí para verlos caer, no me refería a ti —estaba sudando como un cerdo.

—Sí, seguro.

"Fue bueno mientras duró." —Killua pensó, su rutina del niño bueno había quedado descubierta.

—Tenemos que ganar una más y podremos seguir —les comentó a sus compañeros para tratar de cambiar de tema.

"Pero dudo que alguno de estos dos pueda ganar."

Leorio se había quedado dormido después de terminar sus curaciones. Frente a él estaba Bourbon, que seguía sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros o la prueba.

—Eres un asesino, ¿verdad? —Bourbon le preguntó de la nada.

—Solía serlo —Killua le respondió. Bourbon sólo le dio una larga mirada y después asintió. Se puso en pie y caminó rumbo a la arena.

—¿Quieres ser el siguiente? —le preguntó Sommy. Bourbon se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo, pero después siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar—. ¿Cuál es su problema? Responder algo no le haría mal. —Kamuri se burló sacándole la lengua.

—Ya tenemos el último punto asegurado —comentó Tonpa.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Killua.

—Sí, je je je, es Bourbon, después de todo.

Killua observó otra vez al viejo para tratar de entender por qué Tonpa lo tenía tan altamente valorado. Pero no pudo sentir nada. Bajo su escala instintiva, Bourbon no era una amenaza.

Desde el otro lado, uno de los dos encapuchados que quedaban se quitó su capucha. Era un hombre rubio, alto y musculoso. En su cara destacaba un frondoso bigote. Al verlo, Killua sí sintió que podía ser alguien de cuidado, pero nada que él no hubiera podido manejar. Quizás había actuado antes de tiempo.

"Debería haberle dejado el deforme a Sommy."

El sujeto extendió uno de sus brazos, y con la sola fuerza de sus dedos, arrancó una parte de la pared, y luego la apretó hasta hacerla polvo.

"Es un buen truco."

El sujeto caminó hasta la arena. Miró el cuerpo de su compañero y lo pateó hacia el vacío, quizás para intimidar a Bourbon.

—Yo me encargaré de disminuir la ventaja que tienen sobre nosotros —dijo el hombre—. Vamos, intentaré no jugar contigo demasiado. —Estiró hacia él uno de sus brazos musculosos.

—Adelante —le respondió Bourbon.

Bourbon estiró su brazo izquierdo de manera recta hacia su izquierda. Si era una pose de pelea, era una muy extraña.

—¿Me ofreces tu brazo? —le preguntó el prisionero. Bourbon no respondió.

El prisionero fue directamente a atacar el brazo de Bourbon. Lo agarró con una de sus manos, y le arrancó un trozo como si se tratara de un pedazo de pan. Del agujero que le hizo salió un chorro de sangre, pero además otra cosa, que hizo retroceder al prisionero con un grito. Eran serpientes. Cientos de serpientes cayeron junto con la sangre de Bourbon.

—¡Serpientes! —gritó el prisionero—. Asqueroso. —Le lanzó un escupitajo.

Las serpientes comenzaron a extenderse por la arena.

"Con que ese tipo de luchador es" —pensó Killua—. "Debes valorar mucho tu vida, viejo."

Bourbon sacó una flauta que tenía escondida en una de sus mangas y comenzó a tocar una melodía inquietante. Una serpiente se arrastró hasta donde el prisionero a toda velocidad, pero el sujeto la aplastó con un pie antes de que llegara a morderlo. Bourbon modificó un poco su melodía, y entonces fueron seis serpientes a atacar. Pasó lo mismo. Después una docena, y lo mismo. El prisionero las rechazó todas a patadas y con apretones de sus manos.

—¡Basta de juegos! —le gritó el sujeto— ¡Pelea!

"Se está comenzando a irritar" —pensó Killua—. "Sabe que no puede ir a atacarlo directamente o está perdido. La estrategia de Bourbon es totalmente defensiva, no lograría llegar a él antes de que muchas serpientes lo mordieran y envenenen."

Bourbon no respondió a sus provocaciones.

—Es inútil —le dijo el prisionero—, tus serpientes no van a tocarme jamás. Si quieres dejar esto en un estancamiento, por mí no hay problema, pero si no me ganas pronto, te vas a morir desangrado.

Y así se quedaron los dos, quietos. El prisionero no lo podía atacar porque sabía que era una muerte segura, y Bourbon no lo iba a atacar porque eso se significaría perder más serpientes, y debía tener un número limitado, si atacara con un grupo grande, en el peor de los casos ninguna lograría morderlo y quedaría sin defensa.

Pasaron unos minutos. El suelo alrededor de Bourbon seguía cubriéndose de sangre, a este paso, iba a perder la consciencia pronto.

—Vamos, viejo, estás cada vez más pálido. ¡Ataca! —le dijo el prisionero, pero Bourbon seguía inmóvil en su posición, esperando a que el otro sujeto actuara.

Pero entonces…

—Bien —dijo Bourbon, y tocó una melodía aún más inquietante que las otras, lo que hizo que sus serpientes se volvieran como locas y fueran todas a atacar al prisionero.

—¡Por fin! —dijo él, feliz.

Las serpientes comenzaron a rodearlo, pero el sujeto las apartaba a todas. A veces parecía que una iba a lograr morderlo, pero siempre aparecía una de sus manos a quitársela de encima. Su defensa casi no tenía agujeros. Luego de unos segundos ya había acabado con la mitad de las serpientes. Bourbon hizo retroceder a las que quedaban.

—¡Te dije que era…! —gritó el sujeto, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase. Una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo— ¿Qué demonios…? —En ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía una serpiente mordiéndole una de sus pantorrillas; lo había atacado por atrás.

Otro grupo de serpientes apareció por atrás y lo mordieron. El sujeto intentó quitárselas de encima, pero el veneno ya le había quitado las fuerzas. El resto de ellas terminó el trabajo.

—¡WUJUUUU! —gritó Sommy— ¡Vamos Bourbon!

—Les dije que no iba a perder, jeje… —dijo Tonpa.

—Aunque no sé cómo demonios lo hizo, jaja —dijo Sommy.

—Las serpientes con sangre —dijo Killua.

—¿Cómo?

—Después de que el prisionero le arrancara una parte de su brazo, Bourbon comenzó a perder sangre, y algunas serpientes quedaron empapadas en ella. Usaron ese líquido para adherirse a las paredes de la arena. Bajaron por atrás de Bourbon, y se arrastraron todo el camino hasta quedar atrás del prisionero. ¿De verdad no lo viste?

—No me percaté.

"Aunque no sé cómo habrá logrado hacer eso. Las serpientes parecen responder a dos comandos básicos con la flauta: "Atacar" y "no atacar". Además de atacar a cualquiera que se le acerque. Pero esas serpientes que mandó por debajo de la arena… parece más complicado. Quizás sea una de esas habilidades misteriosas que poseen algunos miembros de mi familia."

Bourbon seguía en el escenario, apenas en pie. El marcador aún no cambiaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Sommy—, ¿Por qué no ha cambiado?

—El oponente sigue vivo —dijo Killua.

—¡Bourbon, acábalo! —gritó Tonpa.

El viejo Bourbon cayó de rodillas, parecía exhausto.

"No va a poder" —pensó Killua. Miró al otro lado de la habitación, y vio al prisionero calvo sonriendo; También se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Bourbon? ¡Acábalo! —volvió a gritar Tonpa.

Entonces Bourbon se desplomó.

"¡Hay que hacer algo ahora o vamos a estar así hasta que se acabe el tiempo!"

—¡Pelado! —gritó Killua al sujeto del otro lado.

—¡¿Cómo que pelado?! ¡Me llamo Bendott, renacuajo! —le respondió el hombre.

—Bendott. Nuestro compañero acaba de perder la consciencia, y su compañero también está muriendo, ¿cómo vamos a saber quién ganó este encuentro?

—No lo sé —Bendott respondió sarcásticamente. Sabía que estaba en una situación de ventaja—. ¿Quieres hacer un trato?

Killua miró a sus compañeros.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente.

—¡Oye, no tomes decisiones por nosotros! —dijo Tonpa.

—¡Sí, es la regla de la mayoría! —dijo Sommy.

—Pero iban a estar de acuerdo —les respondió Killua.

Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que Killua tenía razón.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Bendott? —le preguntó a su oponente.

—Estaba pensando en… Dennos este punto a nosotros y damos esto por acabado. Si no acceden, estaremos acá esperando por el resto de las horas que les quedan, ya que no tendremos cómo comprobar quién de los dos está muerto. Piénsenlo bien, nosotros no perdemos nada.

"Tiene razón." —pensó Killua.

—¿Qué dicen? —le preguntó a sus compañeros.

—Es… Estoy a favor. Pero es una lástima, Bourbon se esforzó tanto por nada… —dijo Sommy.

—A mí me da igual —dijo Tonpa—, ya les dije que mi intención no es pasar este examen, decídanlo entre ustedes.

—Bien, entonces son dos votos a favor —dijo Killua—, voy a decirle a…

—Yo me opongo —se escuchó. Todos miraron para atrás. Leorio se estaba levantando, con sus brazos todos vendados.

—No vamos a ceder un punto, no mientras yo esté en este equipo —finalizó, contundente.

—¡Pero oye! —le dijo Killua— ¿Qué no escuchaste? Si rechazamos su propuesta nos quedaremos sin hacer nada hasta que se acabe nuestro tiempo y todos perdamos la prueba, ¿Eso quieres?

—Hay otra opción.

—¿Cuál?

—Saltarse las reglas.

Leorio corrió y dio un salto hacia el escenario.

—¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! —le gritó Bendott.

—Sólo estoy revisando sus signos vitales. —Leorio fue tomar el pulso del prisionero—. Este está muerto.

—¡Bien, eso significa que ganamos! —dijo Sommy.

—Espera, todavía falta Bourbon —dijo Killua.

—¡Lippo! —dijo Bendott, hablándole a la cámara—. ¿Es eso legal?

—No lo es —dijo la persona al otro lado de la cámara—, pero hasta el momento no puedo más que sancionarlos. Si intervinieran directamente en el encuentro los tendría que descalificar.

Leorio caminó hasta Bourbon, pero sus serpientes, que habían vuelto a ocultarse dentro de su cuerpo, salieron de entre sus ropas y le cortaron el paso.

—Ja. Creo que va a ser imposible tomarle el pulso a ese —dijo Bendott.

Leorio seguía intentando acercarse, pero las criaturas no lo dejaban. Incluso intentó despertar a Bourbon con gritos, pero fue inútil.

—No hay forma —dijo finalmente.

—Iré yo —dijo Killua.

—¿Ehh?

—Soy inmune a la mayoría de venenos —dijo Killua, luego dio un salto hacia la arena—. Apártate, esto va a ser peligroso.

Killua se acercó hasta Bourbon. Varias decenas de serpientes envolvieron su cuerpo y lo mordieron por todas partes, pero Killua no se detuvo, a pesar del dolor. Tomó el cuello de Bourbon, sintió su pulso y después se alejó, quitándose de encima las serpientes.

—Está vivo —dijo.

"Eso dolió…" —Aunque era inmune al veneno, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, allí donde las serpientes lo habían mordido, y había comenzado a perder algo de sangre.

Sommy volvió a celebrar. Leorio miró a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero el marcador seguía sin cambiar.

—¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! —dijo Killua, que ya estaba irritado.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo? —dijo Bendott.

Killua rechinó los dientes.

"Maldito pelado, te voy a matar…"

—Ja ja, bueno, tanto esfuerzo por nada —dijo Tonpa—. Nos vemos el otro año, chicos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda, Leorio? —preguntó Killua.

—¿Hace cuánto recibió esa herida?

—Unos 8 minutos.

—2 o 3 minutos, en el peor de los casos.

—Diablos.

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Piensa, piensa, piensaaa. ¿Y si mato a sus serpientes para que puedan venir a revisar su pulso? No, incluso si lo hiciera, se van a negar. Si le administráramos alguna clase de droga para despertarlo el examinador podría descalificarnos. Lo mismo va para si alguno de los dos (Leorio o yo) arrojáramos al prisionero hacia el vacío o le cortáramos la cabeza. Incluso si fuera legal, podrían seguir alegando que Bourbon podría estar muerto. ¡Por eso quería aceptar su propuesta, Leorio! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!"

—Señor examinador —preguntó Leorio a una de las cámaras—. ¿Existe alguna forma de saber si Bourbon sigue vivo, sin necesidad de tocarlo?

—Así es —dijo el examinador.

—Lo supuse —Leorio sonrió—. ¿Nos puede decir cuál es su estado actual?

"¿Me dejé morder por nada? Joder…"

—El participante Bourbon está vivo —dijo el examinador.

—¡WUJUUU! —celebraron Sommy y Kamuri.

—¿Qué hay del prisionero? —preguntó Leorio.

—Esa información no la tengo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijeron todos.

"Vuelta a la casilla uno."

—¡Maldición! —dijo Killua.

—Si quieren, podemos apostar —dijo el último prisionero encapuchado—. ¿Aceptan el desafío?

—¡No! —dijo Killua.

"No tenemos tiempo. Hora de usar nuestro último recurso."

Killua dio un salto rápido hasta el lugar donde estaba Tonpa, que para él y Sommy debió haberse visto como si se hubiera teletransportado. Transformó su mano izquierda para hacerla afilada, y puso sus garras en la espalda de Tonpa.

—Escúchame —le susurró—, no hagas nada estúpido, o te mataré. Si entiendes eso inclina la cabeza con cuidado. —Tonpa inclinó la cabeza—. Bien. Antes dijiste que no te importaba pasar este examen, así que asumo que tampoco te importará ser descalificado. Cuando te dé la señal, quiero que me des un codazo en la cara, corras hasta la arena y empujes el cuerpo del prisionero hacia el vacío de una patada. Vamos a fingir estar discutiendo. Yo te voy a gritar, y entonces tú me golpearas. Si te preguntan, quiero que digas que fue tu plan y solamente tu plan ¿Lo entiendes? —Tonpa volvió inclinar su cabeza—. Bien. —Killua volvió a hablar en voz alta—. ¡Oye, sólo te estaba pidiendo tu opinión para solucionar esto!

Tonpa le dio un codazo en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas. Killua simuló caerse.

—¡Ya no tenemos tiempo! —gritó Tonpa, luego salió corriendo y sin pensarlo atravesó el vacío de un salto hasta llegar a la arena. Killua le hizo un gesto a Leorio para que entendiera que se trataba de un teatro. Tonpa pasó por al lado de Bourbon y Leorio y llegó hasta donde estaba el prisionero, al que empujó hacia el vacío de una patada.

—Maniobra ilegal —dijo el Examinador—, el participante Tonpa ha quedado descalificado. Sobre el resultado de este encuentro… Esperen unos segundos.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le gritó Leorio a Tonpa. Tonpa lo miraba confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Leorio! —gritó Killua—. Déjalo. Ya se acabó. Si nos descuentan un punto por su culpa lo haremos pagar.

Los parlantes volvieron a sonar.

—Nuestro comité a decidido que es una victoria para el equipo de los participantes. Pero, debido a que rompieron las reglas, se les descontará una cantidad de horas. Pueden continuar.

"Bien."

Killua hubiera celebrado, pero no había tiempo. Volvió hasta la arena. Tomó el cuerpo de Bourbon y junto a Leorio y Tonpa cruzaron el puente. Las serpientes volvieron a atacarlo. Killua también se estaba desangrando.

"¿Por qué arriesgo mi vida por él? La prueba ya terminó".

Killua no sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo, pero quizás sólo fuera una cuestión de honor, después de todo, fue gracias a Bourbon que pudieron pasar. Al llegar se quitó todas las serpientes otra vez. Al parecer ya eran las últimas. De todas formas intentó tocar a Bourbon otra vez para ver si salían otras, pero no. Cuando ya se aseguró que no quedaban, le dio la señal a Leorio para que comenzara a atenderlo.

Killua cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, pero cuando pensó que iba a tocar el concreto, sintió los brazos de Leorio en su espalda.

—Lo atenderé a él primero. Resiste, Killua —le dijo Leorio, antes dejarlo sentado afirmado a la pared.

La vista de Killua estaba nublada, pero no iba a perder la consciencia por nada del mundo.

—Necesitaremos sangre —dijo Leorio.

"¿Más sangre?" —fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse.

Killua despertó, pero estaba en otra parte completamente distinta. Se tocó el cuerpo, y lo tenía lleno de parches y vendas.

Adelante suyo estaban Leorio y Sommy, jugando a las cartas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —les preguntó, levantándose de la cama.

—En la sala de espera —dijo Leorio, que Killua no reconoció por unos segundos, ya que no recordaba que había quedado pelado.

—Sí, viejo, nos castigaron por romper las reglas, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Sommy.

—¿Y Bourbon? —preguntó Killua.

—Está… Al lado tuyo —dijo Leorio.

Killua miró para el lado, y tenía a Bourbon acostado en su misma cama. Dio un grito y se bajó inmediatamente.

—¡¿Cómo me hacen eso?! —les gritó.

—¿Qué tiene? Había una sola cama —dijo Leorio, no entendiendo la extrañez de la situación.

—¡Me acostaron con un viejo que no conozco!

—Deja de quejarte, ¿encima querías tener a una chica calentándote la cama? No seas fresco —dijo Leorio.

Killua se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—No era eso… Olvídalo ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—9 horas —dijo Leorio.

—¡¿Tan poco?!

—Sí, oh, además… —Leorio le mostró termo—. Tienes que probar este té, lo hice con las hierbas que me dio Odry, no había tenido tiempo de probarlas. Mira —Leorio le mostró sus brazos. Allí donde antes tenía quemaduras no quedaba nada—. Sanaron completamente.

—¿Y por qué no me diste antes? —Killua le reclamó.

—Estabas inconsciente, tonto.

—¿Y eso qué tiene, pendejo?

—Te iba a dar el té por intravenosa, idiota.

—¡Existen otras formas!

—¡Si no lo quieres mejor, más para mí!

—¡No dije eso! ¡Pásamelo! ¡Pásamelo…!

Y así siguieron discutiendo y peleando por el resto de la noche. El reloj marcaba las 00:32, quedaban menos de 9 horas para que se acabara la prueba.


End file.
